A New Beginning
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER! Alyssa and Justin are having a baby! But what obstacles will they come across on the way? When their baby is born, will it be all happy family for Alyssa and Justin? Please review! :)
1. Getting Started

**A New Beginning.**

Chapter one-Getting started.

_Im back guys! And with the sequel! You excited? ;) I have a good plot for this story so keep reading! Enjoy :).. x_

_**Justins POV**_

Alyssa has got quite big over the past few weeks. She is now two months pregnant and she is starting to get really excited. We all are! In seven months we are going to have a beautiful baby boy or girl.

Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael have been really supportive for us, which I am so greatful for. I knew they would be, they always have been. Michael and Eve have bought Alyssa lots of nutrition food and some heat pads which she puts on he stomach. Shane and Claire have gone out and bought her some good nutrition food which keeps the baby healthy.

Today, we were all going to the hospital for Alyssa's scan. We dont find out the sex of the baby for another few months so today is just a check up to see if the baby is still doing okay.

'You ready, babe?' I ask as Alyssa puts her shoes on. Michael and Eve were at work and Shane and Claire were out doing more shopping. They had picked up a few baby things before, like Shane brought home a purple baby grow which said 'I love grandad' on it. He seemed pretty pleased with himself when he bought that.

'Ready' Alyssa smiled and I helped her up of the couch. She wasnt that big, put you can definitly see she was pregnant. She hated it when she was first starting to get big because she thought she just looked fat, not pregnant. Now you can see that shes having a baby.

I had gotten my drivers lisense once we had found out that Alyssa was pregnant. One of us would have to get one sooner or later because of the baby. Alyssa is going to get hers once the baby is born but for now, I just did mine.

I walked Alyssa over to the car and helped her into the passenger side. I walked over to the drivers side and got in.

'Its exciting isnt it?' Alyssa smiles once we set of driving. I smiled to myself as I thought about being a dad. Yeah, it was going to be hard work. Real hard work. But I didnt care. I was having a baby with the woman I love and I was more than happy.

'I seriously can't wait' I smile and take hold of her hand whilst I was using the other one to drive.

Once we got to the hospital we walked in and signed out names. Not long after a doctor called our names and we walked into the scan room. Alyssa got changed into a hospital gown and lay down on a table.

'So hows everything going?' The doctor smiles. She was a female with blonde hair tied up in a bun. She looked about thirty.  
'Great' Alyssa smiles. 'Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable though'  
'Yes, the first few months do feel strange. Its because you are starting to carry some weight.' The doctor tells us.

'Alright, now this is going to feel cold' The doctor smiled as she got out some blue jell. I held onto Alyssas hand as the doctor squeezed some onto Alyssas belly.  
'Oh my god, it is cold!' Alyssa says. She was sqeezing my hand whilst the doctor rubbed the yell around her belly with a small device.

'Okay..' The doctor says whilst looking at a small screen beside Alyssa.  
'Ah, there... there's your baby.'

You couldn't see much on the screen, more like a blob. But that was it. That was our baby. Alive and well.  
'Oh my gosh.' Alyssa gasps as she gorps at the image on the screen.

'Would you like me to print out some pictures?' She smiles as she rubs the jelly from Alyssa's belly.

'Yes please, about four please' Alyssa says and the doctor walks out of the room to get the pictures printed off. I help Alyssa to get back into her regular clothes.

A few minutes later the doctor walks back in with a handful of pictures. She hands them to Alyssa and sits back down in her chair.

'Now..' The doctor says. 'You will start getting cravings soon. When you do, you will feel tempted to eat, drink or do whatever you're craving.'  
'So if I get say... a milk craving then I should just drink the milk whenever I please?'  
'Yes..unless you have a dairy alergy' The doctor smiled.  
'No, I dont'  
'Then drink as much milk as you wish.'

We didnt go home straight away. We went for a wonder around the local park. It was a nice summer day and we both had nothing to do. I kept a tight grip on Alyssa's hand the whole time, never wanting to let her go.

After a while, it was starting to get dark so we decided to go back to the Glass House.  
'Hey guys' Alyssa shouts as we walk through the front door.  
'Hey Lyss!' Eve shouts back. Eve came skipping towards up, more cheery than usual. 'We went shopping!' She sang. She took Alyssa's hand and walked her into the living room.

'Look at how adorable these are!' Eve says holding up a pair of tiny, and I mean tiny, blue converse shoes.

'Oh my god, Eve!' Alyssa squeels. 'These are so cute!'

'And we have these!' She says whilst passing Alyssa a pair of red mittens. There was a lot of 'aww'ing going on for the next couple of hours whilst Eve shown us all the stuff she bought for the baby. She got teddies, clothes and she even got a high chair! I think Eve is more excited than we are.

Though, I doubt that is possible. I mean, we were having a _baby_. Me and Alyssa were having something of our own. Something nobody could ever take away from us! I couldnt wait till our child was born so we could start our new life. Our new beginning.

**So, what did you think? And would you want me to do a time skip sometimes soon to when she is having the baby? Please leave suggestions! :) xxx**


	2. Labor (Time Skip)

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2-Time Skip.

_Shanes POV_

Alyssa and Justin are starting to get really excited about having a baby. All they talk about is baby names, clothes, toys and what their life is going to be like when their baby is born. Its hard to believe that anytime soon Im going to be a Grandad! Where does the time go?

It only feels like yesterday that I was holding Alyssa in my arms for the first time. Now she is having a baby all of her own and god, that feels weird!

Im so happy for them both though, they love each other so much and now they are completing their love by having a family.

Alyssa is now nine months pregnant and she is really big! She keeps on looking in the mirror at herself and frowning, asking if she looks fat instead of pregnant. She doesnt look fat at all, she has skinny arms and legs and a big belly so its obvious to everyone that she is having a baby.

'Hey guys' I say as I walk into the kitchen where Alyssa and Justin were. They are always round here now, mostly because Eve makes Alyssa come round so she can make sure she is okay. I do find it better when she is here though, just puts my mind at rest.

'Hey' Justin smiles whilst taking a sip of his coffee. Alyssa mumbles something which could have been a 'hello' but I wasnt sure whilst she ate some oreos.

'Lyss.. you hate oreos' I laugh as I walk Alyssa scoff one after the other. 'You said you dont like the white bit inside.'  
'I know but I reallly want it!' She mumbles. I look at Justin with my eye brows raised.  
'Cravings.' He tells me and I make an 'oh.' sound. She hasnt had any cravings till now, and this was a strange one. When she was four years old, we gave her an oreo and when she took a bite out of it, she threw up. She has hated them every since.

'She made me go out and buy four packets this morning' Justin laughs.  
'Thank you baby' Alyssa smiles and Justin kisses her on her forehead.

'We should get home' Justin tells Alyssa. 'We have a delivery coming for all the babies furniture.'

Justin and Alyssa dont know what sex the baby is yet, they wanted it to be a surprise. I dont think it will be any longer till the baby arrives. Alyssa's due date is next week so everything has been rushed for quite a long time. Justin has made the box room in their house into a little nursery for the baby with a playpen, cot and tons of toys and teddies.

'Yeah, lets go' Alyssa says. She picks up the last pack of oreos and stuffs them into her pocket whilst giving Justin a please-dont-take-them-of-me look.

I see them both out of the door and watch them drive off into Morganville. I sigh and close the door behind me. I cant help thinking how amazing it is going to be when the baby arrives. Its going to be hard work but at least everything will feel right. It's like this baby was meant to be.

_**Alyssa's POV**_

Once we got home instantly dropped my bag on the floor and flopped down on the couch. Justin soon followed and sat down on the couch beside me, putting my legs over his knees.

'Not long now' He smiles whilst rubbing my belly. I put my hand over his and smile down at it.  
'I want it out now, its getting really uncomfortable' I sigh. It really was uncomfortable, I could hardly move or walk. It was hurting too, in places that shouldnt hurt that bad.

'Is there nothing we could do that could help you go into labour?' Justin asks. I frown, and look around the living room was a leaflet that my doctor gave us a few weeks ago. Im sure it had ways on how to get the pregnancy to come along.

'You looking for this?' Justin asks as he hands me the leaflet. I nod and flick through it.  
'Here... it says, "Ways To Help You Go Into Labour" is that it?' Justin nods and I read the rest. '"Want to get your labour to come before your due date? Here are some tips on how to move your pregnancy along. Tip one, eat spicy foods" Well, we've gone that. You took me our for a curry the other night, so that didnt work' I tell Just he shakes his head and I continue to read.

"Go for a long walk." We went for a walk yesterday for about two hours' I sigh. Justin takes the leaflet from me and reads silently.

'It says here "The best way to bring on labor is to get sexually aroused. Although it would be hard because you have a bump in the way, this is the best way to bring on contractions and start your labor'

I raise my eyebrows and look at Justin. 'Could work.' I say. He smiles a very sexy smile and throws the leaflet on the floor. He gently gets on top of me, ignoring the baby bump and plants his lips on mine. The give was soft at first but soon became more urgent and hungry. I flung my arms around his neck and I felt him pinching at my hips, which he knew that I loved. I whimpered, signaling that I wanted more. He moved his kisses to my neck and nibbled on the spot that really makes me crazy. My hands tightend in his hair and I moaned in delight. It had been so long since we had done this. We thought it would be bad for the baby if we had sex so every since we found out I was pregnant we havent done anything. Now I know how much I had missed it.

Justin began to move his hands to my t-shirt and he lifted it up, enough to show my bra. I moaned again as I felt his hands fondling the clasps of my bra.

Suddenly, there was a shooting pain in my stomach and my eyes shot open. I gasped which made Justin pull away and look at me in concern. 'Are you okay?' He asked in a worried tone. A pain was shooting down my stomach to my privates and my back really ached. I felt a wetness beneath my legs and my hand slapped over my mouth.

'Lyss..?' Justin says. He was kneeling beside me now, holding my hands. He must'nt of realised. 'Whats wrong baby?'

I got my breathe back and sat up, Justin was still kneeling infront of me holding my hands. 'My water just broke.' I gasped.

**Going to leave it there because Im so mean :P So a lot of you were saying that it would be best for a time skip, so Im going to show you Lyss in her pregnancy and having the baby, then a few chapters of when the baby is still a baby then Im going to do a time skip to when the baby is about three or four years old and leave it there. I want to keep the baby a toddler for most of this story :) How's that sound? Please review xx**


	3. So it begins

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 3-So it begins..

_Justins POV_

The past few hours have been very... busy. When I got Alyssa in the car to go in the hospital, thats when she started to experience a lot of pain. She started shouting at me to go faster and to stop driving like a four year old Nun. So yeah, she got a littttle stressed out.

When we go to the hospital, a nurse took Alyssa to a private room and got her to get dressed in a hospital gown. The nurse set Alyssa up in bed and told us that the pain will get worse over the next couple of hours.

At around 5:00pm Alyssa started getting contractions. They hurt her so much, I know this because number one, she screams at the top of her lungs and number two, she had a vice like grip on my hand through the whole thirty seconds that it lasted. That is going to leave a pretty big bruise.

After all of the hurry, I had totally forgot to ring Shane and Claire to tell them that their daughter had gone into labor. I had to leave Alyssa for a few minutes whilst I went outside to call them because I wasnt aloud to use my phone whilst in her hospital room.

When I got outside I flipped out my phone and called the Glass House.  
**'Hello?' Eve's voice said on the other end of the phone.  
'Hey, Eve? It's Justin'  
'Justin! Hey!' Eves voice chirped up. 'What's up?'  
'Is Shane and Claire there? At the Glass House?'  
'Yep' She says, popping the P. 'They'll watching TV, you need them?'  
'Yeah, actually. They watching anything important?'  
'Well, Shane looks like he is falling asleep but they are watching Gossip Girl' Eve laughs.  
'Well tell them to turn it off and get their buts down to the hospital.' I smile.  
'WHAT? Why? Whats wrong?' I hear voices in the back ground which must have been either Shane or Claire asking what was wrong.  
'Eve! Calm down, nothings wrong' I tell her.  
'Then why are you at the hospital?'  
'Whats the most obvious reason, giving what we have been planning for the past nine months.'  
'OH MY GOD! Is she..'  
'Shes in labor' I say. I couldnt help but smile and I had to restrain myself from doing a little happy dance, outside, in public.  
'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GODD! We're on our way, meet us outside in five?'  
'Okay, see you soon.'  
'Bye!' I hear Eve squeal just before she hangs up.**

Then, reality sets in. Im having a baby. Well, Alyssa is having a baby. My baby. In just a few hours, we will be a family. We will be together. Be a family. In a few hours my life would be complete. I now have the woman I have always dreamed about and now I was getting a child. A son or daughter. I couldnt believe that this was happening! I really couldnt..

Whilst I was standing there, in the cold thinking about..everything, I found Eve clicking her fingers infront of me with Claire, Shane and Michael standing behind her.  
'Oh, hey guys' I say, blinking away my thoughts.  
'Hey, dreamy' Eve laughs and takes my hand.  
'Eeeh! Justin you're going to be a daddy!'  
I sqeeze Eve's hand and give her a huge smile. 'I know, can't believe it!'

'So hows she doing?' Claire asks, she looked really happy but scared at the same time.  
'Shes okay. Contractions are really stressing her out though.'  
'I know the feeling' Claire laughs.  
'So what are we doing standing in the cold leaving Alyssa all on her own! Lets goo!' Eve wails and runs inside. 'Okay, I would so run ahead of you guys if I knew where I was going. Justin? Lead the way!'

I laugh and step infront of Eve. Alyssa's room was only down the hall. Once we got near her room, I could hear her screaming.

I ran into her room and say her stood infront of her bed with her hands braced infront of her on the rail and she was breathing deep breathes.

I ran up to her as fast as I could and I put my hands on her waist and I rubbed her pack softly. Her breathing slowed down so it must have been a contaction she had.

'You okay Lyss?' I say wearily. She turns around to face me and to my surprise she grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me up to her.

'YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BITCH!' She shouts and falls into me, breathing hard. I looked up at Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael who were watching eyes wide. Shane was trying not to laugh. I could tell they all were and to be honest, I was holding back a snigger. I just put my arms around Alyssa and walked her to her bed.

'It wont be long, sweetie' I say and kiss her head.  
'Im sorry' She pouts. 'Im so tired.'  
'I know baby, try to get some sleep, okay? You need the energy for later'

And with that, Alyssa closed her eyes and fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that her parents and friends were in the room. Me, Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael all sat around Alyssa's bed and talked for a while. I could tell this was going to be a long night but I didnt care. I am definitly not sleeping until I have my baby in my arms.

**I tried to make this chapter a bit humerous but I dont think it worked... Do you guys want Lyss to have the baby in the next chapter? If you do, then it is going to be a cute one with Alyssa, Justin and the baby :) You will also find out if the baby is a boy or a girl and what their name is :') Please review! xxx**


	4. The New Arrival

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 4-The New Arrival.

_Alyssa's POV_

The pain that I was experiencing was horrible. I felt like my stomach was about to explode and my privates were on fire. I had to keep on walking around my hospital room with Justin on my tail. Walking made the pain go away slightly but it was still there. It was killing me!

I kept on flipping out on Justin, blaming it all on him. I didnt mean to. I didnt even realise I was doing it but this is getting me really stressed out! I kept on apologising afterwards and he was always understood. He was constantly there rubbing my back and holding me up right.

I hadnt slept since my water broke. I have been in the hospital for over twenty-four hours and I havent had more than thirty minutes sleep, which is why I am getting stressed out.

The contractions have gotten worse over the past few hours. They last now for around a minute and it is agony. Im dreading the pain that will come when Im actually giving birth but I really want this baby out of me right now!

'How you doing, baby?' Justin asks me. He was sitting next to my bedside whilst I was sat with my legs over the side breathing in deep breathes. My parents and Eve and Michael were all at home, they said they had something important to do which I will understand when I get home. It was strange but I have a lot of bigger things on my mind right now.

'No' I pant. I could barely get my words out because I felt like if I said any more than a few silables then I will throw my guts up.

Just then, the nurse came into the room with her usual gleaming smile. She was a very polite woman in her twenties and she was really calm, which calmed me down a lot.

'Hi Lyssa' She smiles and crouches down next to me. 'How're you feeling?'  
I put my arms out and put my hands on the nurse's shoulders. 'Please..' I sigh. 'Please just...just cut it out of me. I dont care, just cut it out of me and be done with it. I..am..begging...you!'

The nurse chuckled slightly and put her hands ontop of mine. 'Shall we measure?'  
'Ughh thats no use.' I groan as I lay flat on the bed. 'You measured me this morning, I was only seven centimetres! Its only a couple of hours!'

Whilst I was talking, the nurse was doing her business measuring me. Justin had hold of my hand and was soothing my hair back at the same time.

'Well' The nurse smiled. 'Dont speak too soon Alyssa'  
'What do you mean?' Justin frowns.  
The smile on the nurse's face widened as she said. 'You're ten centimetres. You're going to have a baby!'

I couldnt believe what she was saying. After all the worry, pain, stress and sleepless hours I am finally getting what I have been waiting for, for nine months!

'What?' Justin says and turns to me. 'See Lyss! We're having our baby!' Justin seemed really excited now. I was as well but I was just so worried about the pain.

The nurse called for three other nurses to come into the room and thats when I started really freaking out. I knew that the overall pain was coming and there was no way of putting it on hold. This baby was coming and I couldnt stop it.

'Okay Lyss, we just need to start out with just one little push. Okay, sweetie?' The nurse says. I was breathing hard now and I couldnt seem to get my head around things. Justin was next to me holding my hand and lifting my back up slightly. He was saying things to me that I couldnt even understand.

'No no no no it hurts too much' I whine.  
'Come on baby you can do this, do this for our baby' Justin coaches. I take in a sudden breathe and push as hard as I could.

The pain was worse than I even imagined. I screamed so much I think I damaged mine and everybody elses ear drums. I couldnt help it, I felt as if I was being ripped apart and my intestines were falling out.

I stopped pushing after a few seconds then threw my head back against Justins arm, breathing hard.  
'Thats it hunny just a few more pushes then it will be all over!' Justin smiles and kisses my forehead but I squeeze his hand tightly.  
'Why dont you lie here and have this baby if its that freaking easy!' I say as calmly as I could but it must have come out really angry. My sweat started to mix in with my sweat and my breathing turned into growls of anger and pain.

'You can do it hunny I know its hard but I know you can do this!'  
'Nooo! You do it for me?' I say, trying to do a cute face but it must have looked really wrong considering I was covered in sweat and I my breathing sounded like a lion having a heart attack.  
'Okay, we do this together okay? Come on baby girl' Justin says as he gets comfortable behind me, holding my back and squeezing my hand gently.

'Okay Alyssa, we have the head slightly out. Im thinking two more pushes then you have your baby' The nurse smiled.

I took another deep breathe, closed my eyes and pushed with all of my might.

'Good Lyss!' The nurse says. 'One more push hunny'  
'RIGHT!' I say and throw my hands up in the air with Justin still clinging to my left. 'Ive changed my mind! I dont want this baby! TAKE ME HOME!'

Justin burst out laughing and I gave him a death glare. I wasnt trying to be humorous. I was being completely serious.

'Little late for that right now babe' Justin tells me. I let out a frustraited sigh and squeeze Justins hand harder than ever. Id had enough, I just wanted the damn thing out.

The next push lasted for at least a minute. I was determind that this push was the last. I knew when the baby was out because it felt like all of my insides had fallen out with it. I cried out and let my body go limb in Justins arms.

'Yes! Yes Lyss you did it!' Justin exclaimed. 'You did it baby! Im so proud of you!' He kissed me all over my face, dispite the sweat. I was crying hysterically now. The nurse had taken the baby away from us to get it washed up. She hadn't even told us the gender!

'It hurts' I whimper as Justin smoothes my hair back.  
'I know baby but you did it and now we have our baby!'

The nurse brough over the baby, who was wrapped up in a tiny white blanket.

'Congratulations' The nurse smiled as she passed me the baby. 'You have yourselfs a daughter.'

I gasped at what the nurse said and so did Justin. 'We..we have a baby girl?' Justin stuttered. The nurse nodded and walked back over to the other nurses who were cleaning up some work surfaces.

'We have a daughter, Lyss' Justin says. I look over at him and noticed he was crying as much as me, which was a lot! I kiss him on the lips and it felt perfect, being together with our baby. Justin had his arm around my shoulder and he was stroking our baby's head slightly. She had stopped crying now, she was wailing before but I didnt notice because I was in so much shock.

'So..' The nurse says as she walks over to us. 'You have a name for the cutie?'

I look over at Justin with a huge smile on my face. We had thought of names ever since we found out I was pregnant. We had a special name for many special reasons and she looked perfect for the name.

Justin kissed me on the cheek and continued stroking the baby's head before saying, 'We're going to call her Sophia-Claire Smith'

**Aw :') Had a tear in my eyes whilst writing the last few paragraphs! By the way..I dont know a lot at all about childbirth so if I got anything wrong, sorry! I am only fifteen so yeah haha :) Please review! xxx**


	5. Meeting Sophia

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 5-Meeting Sophia

_Justins POV_

I couldnt help the tears rolling out of my eyes. The amount of happiness and joy which is running through my veins right now is overwelming.

When I held my baby in my arms for the first time I felt something click inside of me. I felt everything click together. My life is complete now I have Sophia.

Me and Alyssa decided to call our daughter Sophia-Claire because my grandmother was called Sophia. When my parents used to abuse me and treat me like crap of the ground, she was always there for me. I always went to Granny's house and cried out to her. She couldnt do anything, she was a ninty five year old lady and she hardly knew what I was talking about most of the time. But she was there for me, that was the important thing. So we called her Sophia in respect to my Grandmother and hope for her to grow up like her. We added the Claire because of Alyssa's Mum, obviously.

So now here I was, sitting next to Alyssa on her hospital bed holding our baby in my arms.  
'She's beautiful, isn't she?' Alyssa asks with a huge smile on her face. I had Sophia in my left arm and my right was around Alyssas shoulders. She was falling asleep on me, which I dont blame her for. It's been a long couple of hard hours for her.

'Shes stunning.' I smile. 'Like you.'  
'..I love you' Alyssa says. I stare at her for a moment before kissing her the best I could. I couldnt really move because I would wake the baby up but I just wanted to kiss her.  
'I love you too' I say once we come up for air. 'Im going to get a coffee, you want one?'  
'Yes please.' Alyssa smiles and I pass the baby to her. Alyssa gets her bottle from the counter next to her hospital bed and started feeding Sophia.

I walk out of her room and head for the cafe to get me and Alyssa a cup of coffee when I saw Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael walking up to me. I completely forgot to tell them that the baby was born! They still think Alyssa is in labor!

'Hey Justin, hows Lyss doing? Still not ten centimetres yet?' Eve says as she enlopes me in a huge hug.  
'Well..-'  
'I really do hope this baby comes soon!' Eve exclaims.  
'Eve..'  
'I mean, it must be really hard for her..'  
'Eve..'  
'This is the longest pregnancy I have ever..'  
'EVE!'  
'Yeah?'  
'She's had the baby!' That got everyones attention. Michael and Shane were in deep conversation about a video game but they instantly stopped talking and stood next to Claire and Eve.  
'WHAT!' They all exclaim, which shocked me.  
'Yeah, I got a little distracted so..sorry I couldnt call you guys'  
'When did she have it?' Michael asks.  
'Early hours this morning'  
'Well, what are we waiting for! I want to see the baby!' Eve squeals and runs ahead but stops and turns around. 'Yeah, I still dont know where her room is. Justin?'  
'You ready to meet your Grandchild?' I ask Shane and Claire who were smiling like fools.

When we get to Alyssa's room, we saw her sat up in her bed feeding Sophia. I smiled to myself and opened the door.  
'Hey, wheres the coff-' Alyssa says but then she caught sight of everyone else. 'Hey guys!'

'AWWWWWWWWWWMYYYY GODD!' Eve squeals and runs straight over to Alyssa's side. 'Oh my god! Shes wearing pink..shes a girl?!'

'Shes a girl' Alyssa comfirms which gets another squeal from Eve. Alyssa pases the baby over to Eve who sits down in the chair next to Alyssas bed. Shane walks over to Alyssa and kisses her cheek.

'Congratulations, sweetie. You've done us proud'  
'Thanks, Dad' Alyssa smiles.  
'Soo..' Claire says after giving a Alyssa a kiss before Michael did. 'Whats the little princess' name?'  
'Sophia-Claire Smith' Alyssa says. Everybody aww'd and looked at Sophia.

'God, she looks so much like you when you were a baby Lyss' Shane says as Eve passes Sophia to him.  
'Shes got Justin's nose' Michael laughs.  
'You both are going to be such good parents.' Eve tells us.  
'Oh yeah, about that' I smile and sit down on Alyssas bed with her. 'We were just wondering if...' I look at Alyssa before continuing. She smiles and nods for me to continue. 'We were wondering if Michael and Eve wanted to be Sophia's godparents'

Eve gasped and put her hand to her mouth. 'Are you kidding?!' She mummbles.  
'Totally serious' Alyssa tells them.  
'We would be completely honored!' Michael tells us.

Now, my life was complete. I have my family with me. Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire, Alyssa and Sophia. My family which are making my life complete and I couldnt be happier.

**Sorry its a short chapter! This story is going to be a lot more interesting starting in the next chapter so make sure you read on :) Also, please be sure to review and tell me what you liked, all reviews help me a lot and tell me what you want to see happen in this story! It really helps! Thanks :) xxxx**


	6. Helping Myrnin

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 6-Helping Myrnin.

_Claires POV_

Sophia is just the cutest baby going! Her eyes are pure blue and they have a stunning little shine to them. She has got her eyes from Justin because Alyssa has brown eyes and Justin has blue.

When I went to the hospital yesterday, Alyssa let me feed Sophia. She's always a hungry girl! Whenever you put her bottle near her mouth she chugs away like crazy! And when she is drinking her milk, she stares up at you with those beautiful eyes.

Alyssa and Justin are so happy about the new arrival. Justin cant take his hand of Sophia! Like when I went to the hospital this morning, Justin was changing Sophia into different baby grows. I asked him why he was doing it and he was saying that he wanted to see which one she looked the cutest in.

Right now I was at home with Justin picking up some things for Alyssa. We were at Justin and Alyssa's house getting some essentials for Alyssa seen as though she will be staying in hospital for a few more days.

Whilst I was in Alyssa's room getting some of her things, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a phone call. I dragged my phone from my pocket and looked down at the screen. I hadnt seen this number before but I answered it anyway.

**'Hello?' I said into the phone.  
'Claire! Hi!' Said a very familiar voice.  
'Erm, who is this?'  
'Stupid girl, who do you think this is? Its Myrnin!'  
'Myrnin! Oh my god..' I hadn't spoken to Myrnin since the day of Alyssa and Justin's wedding, which was last year!  
'Claire, could you come over to the lab? I need your help' Myrnin sounded worried, which for him was sort of normal but not occasionally.  
'Ermm...' I say, looking around the room. Maybe justin could take the stuff to the hospital?  
'Claire?' Myrnins voice said.  
'Erm, yeah. Sure. Be there in ten.'  
'Goody.'  
'Okay bye' I say but I was cut off.  
'OH CLAIRE!'  
'What?' I sigh.  
'Bring coffee and doughnuts.' And with that, Myrnin hung up. I shook my head and put the phone in my pocket and walked off to find Justin.**

He was in the bathroom putting a hairbrush and toothbrush into a small make-up bag.  
'Hey, Justin I have to head off, will you be okay?'  
'Yeah, sure' Justin smiles. 'I'll take this stuff to the hospital now'  
'Great, I'll see you tonight? At the hospital.'  
'Yeah' Justin says and we both go downstairs and walk out of the front door. I get into my car and Justin gets into his.

When I get to the day house, I see Lisa Day sitting outside in her little chair where Gramma Day used to sit. Unfortunatly, Gramma Day passed away a couple of years ago and now, looking at Lisa now, sitting on the porch with a riffle next to her rocking chair, its like day ja vu from when I was sixteen and seventeen.

As I walk down the narrow ally which leads to Myrnins small shack, I cant help but think about some of the funny things me and Myrnin used to do whilst I worked with him. I had stopped working for him once I got pregnant with Alyssa. I didnt some work after I gave birth to her but not much, seen as though I had a baby to look after.

When I approach the shack and open the door, I find that inside nothing had changed. The lab was still a mess. A very big mess. I saw Myrnin with his back to me, probably reading one of his books. He was humming in a strange tone every time he turned the page.

As I decended down the stairs, Myrnin turned around and was stood at the bottom of the stairs in a flash. He took my hand into his and kissed it, giving a little bow at the same time.

'My dear Claire.' He says. 'Why have you not been to see me lately?'  
'Sorry Myrnin, Alyssa has just had a baby so I've been busy helping her'  
'Ah, well I see that congratulations are in order. But not right now, we have issues, Claire. Big, big issues!' Myrnin twirled around, his long black jacket fluttering behind him as he walked to the small entry that led to the underground part of his lab where the computer that ran Morganville was held.

'What are we going down here for?' I ask as Myrnin opens up the door and jumps down.  
'I need to show you something, jump!' Myrnin shouts from down below. I have done this many times, risked my life and jumped down to reach Myrnins arms. He hasnt dropped me. Yet.

I jumped and Myrnin caught me securely in his arms. 'Hm' He says. 'Still have a lovely figure.' His hands were on my waist and he was smiling down at me.  
'Myrnin!' I say and take his hands away from my hips. 'Focus! What did you want to show me?'  
'Ah, yes. The machine, Claire..' He says as he walked up to the clinking and clanking mental monster which pretty much kept Morganville one piece.

'Whats wrong with it?' I frown.  
'Do you remember, quite a few years ago when the machine...mal-functioned and some people may have lost a bit of their memories?'  
'A bit? Myrnin people where going crazy! Including Shane! They couldnt remember anything from three years ago, I wouldnt call that 'a bit'.'  
'Well then, a lot.'  
'Okay, whats that got to do with anything?'  
'Well, it may be happening again?'  
I let out a loud sigh and walk up to the machine. 'You cannot be serious Myrnin! Have you done something to it again?'  
'Well, I may have..tweeked it'  
'Myrnin! You know that last time you 'tweeked it' that people lost their memories! Why do it again!'  
'Um, well..'  
'Spit it out Myrnin!'  
'I wanted the machine to track when little bunnies come in and out of Morganville..you know, so I could pet them..'  
'Oh dear god.'  
'Oh, Claire! I just wanted a pet bunny! Im tired of having Bob the fifteenth! Hes boring!'  
'So you decided to just create some new programme on the machine that you knew would mess things up! Myrnin you have to fix this!' I was getting really annoyed now. He knew that last time he did something like this that something went wrong, why on earth has he done it again?!

'I will make adjustments.'  
'No! Dont make anything! Look, I havent got time this week but I can come over maybe next week and I will help you sort it out. In the meantime we just have to hope that no one else looses memories'

'Excellent' Myrnin smiled. He stared at me for a few long seconds before jumping into my arms, giving me a bone crushing hug.  
'I've missed you Claire. I hope you can come to see me more often. It has been rather lonely without you.' He says in a small and fragile voice. I try my best to hug him back, despite how much force he was putting into this bear cuddle.  
'Myrnin..can't...breathe..'  
'Oh! Im sorry!' Myrnin jumps back and holds me at arms lengh. I smile and give him a thumbs up.

'Look, I really should be going, I need to see Alyssa' I smile and walk towards the entry to the underground lab. Myrnin grabs my waist and jumps up, which led us back to the normal lab.

'So, Alyssa has had a child?' Myrnin says.  
'Yup, she's called Sophia and she is utterly adorable Myrnin!'  
'Well, I shall wait until she is older and she shall be my assistant.' Myrnin said with a straight face.  
'Dont. Even. Think. About. It.' I say sternly.  
Myrnin smiles and puts his hands behind his back and rocks on his heals. 'Goodbye, Claire. I shall see you soon.'  
I give him a wave and walk up the stairs, I see him watching me the whole time I was walking which was kind of creepy but in a nice way. I run down the ally, not because I was scared, just because I needed to get to the hospital to see Alyssa.

I get into my car which was at the end of the ally and drive of to the hospital. I really do hope that I can fix the machine before the memory problem gets any worse than it already has.

**Okay, so this is sort of a different chapter but this is where the story begins to set of :) Can you think of what is going to happen? ;) Please review!xx**


	7. Family Moments

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 7-Time Skip(Family Moments)

_Alyssa's POV_

Sophia is now seven months old and is more stunning than ever. She still cries a lot in the night for her bottle but shes getting better. Justin is really helpful to. Like when I hear her crying in the night, when I wake up Justin is already downstairs making her bottle or feeding her.

She's always smiling too, especially at my Dad. When I take her to the Glass House my Dad always holds her and all she does is giggle. And when Eve has hold of her, she just looks at her with really big eyes. And when Michael has hold of her she just falls asleep!

My mum was telling me about Myrnin, I vaguely remember him from the wedding and after party. She was telling me that he messed with the machine that ran Morganville because he wanted to track bunnies because he wanted one as a pet. I mean seriously, who does that? Crazy or not! And now people are loosing their memories.

It hasnt happened to any of us, thank god! But it has happened to a few people, they just wonder around the street not knowing where they are. Its getting scary actually but my Mum doesnt have time to go and fix the machine until next week so we just have to hope for the best that none of us get it.

'There's my princess! I've missed you!' My Dad says as me and Justin walk into the Glass House with Sophia.  
'Aw, I've missed you too baby' Justin jokes.  
'Not you, dumb arse!' My Dad laughs and Justin punches him in the arm playfully. I love the relationship that my Dad and Justin have. Im glad they get along, it would be hell if they didnt.

'Im talking about my gorgeous Grandaughter' Dad says as he picks Alyssa up from her pram. As always, she giggles as she rocks her in his arms. 'And they beautiful giggle' He laughs and walks into the living room where Eve, Michael and my Mum were.

'Sophia!' Eve yelps and jumps up. She kisses Sophia on the head and sits back down. She knew that there was no way of getting her of Shane because he would never put her down, he loves her so much!

'When did you last feed her?' Dad asks as he sits down with Sophia in his arms.  
'About an hour and half ago, she might want some more.' I say and pass him Sophia's bottle. He puts it to her lips and she chugs away.  
'She is a hungry girl.' My Mum laughs. 'Im making taco's, you guys want some?'  
'Yes, please.' Me and Justin say at the same time. 'Want some help?' I ask. My Mum nods and we both walk into the kitchen leaving the boys in the living room with Sophia.

'So how's things going with little Sophia?' Mum asks as she passes me some tomatos to chop.  
'Great.' I smile. 'Justins really good, he's always up with her in the night. He always tells me to go back to bed but I stay up with him. Makes me coffee as well whilst he makes Soph's bottle.'  
'He's so charming.' Mum giggles. 'Im so happy for you, hunny.'  
'Thanks.' I smile and start chopping the tomatos while my Mum cooks the meat.  
'Hey beautiful ladies.' Michael smiles as he walks into the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and grabs a sports bottle. He then looks over Mums shoulder and smiles. 'Mm, smells good.'

When the taco's were down, we all sat at the table and dug in. Sophia was asleep in her pram next to my Dad.  
'I cant wait till she is old enough to sit in a little high chair and eat with us.' He laughs as he strokes her very thin and short hair.  
'I know, we'll have to get some mini taco shells for her.' Mum laughs before taking a bite of her taco.  
'We need to show you something after we eat.' Eve says to me and Justin. Everyone else on the table looked at each other with huge smiles on their face. Me and Justin just looked at each other really confused.

'Show us what?' I ask.  
'You'll see.' Dad winks.  
After we eat out taco's, Michael sits in the living room with Sophia whilst Eve, My dad and Mum walk me and Justin upstairs. They walk us to the end of the hall, where the spare bedroom was and stop outside the door.

'Okay, we did a little something for you guys.' Eve smiles and turns the door handle. She hops inside the room and I was stunned at what I saw.

The bedroom that was once a gray colour with plain beding and certains was now bright pink. It had pink and purple lace certains, a small bed with pink covers and butterflies on the wall. I gasped and took a step back.

'Surprise!' Eve shouts as she steps into the room. 'Do you like it?!'  
'Oh my god!' Justin says, he was as stunned as I was.  
'You have got to be kidding me!' I squeal and run into the room. It was utterly stunning!  
'I knew you would like it!' Mum says and I run into her arms.  
'Thank you so much! This is just...I cant believe it!'  
'Just for when she's a bit older, you know. When she's old enough to sleep in her own bed and when she wants to sleep at Nanna's and Grandads' Dad smiles and I give him a huge hug.

'I actually cant believe that you guys have done this!' Justin says as he puts his arm around Eve. 'We cant thank you enough!'  
'No need' Eve smiles. 'She'll love it!'

After a few more minutes of admiring the room, we went back downstairs where Michael was feeding Sophia.  
'Did you like it?' Michael asks as he sees us coming down the stairs. 'I heard the squealing all the way down here!'  
'God, Michael its amazing!' I say and give him a hug. I still couldnt believe that they would do something like this for us. They have done so much for us lately and I dont think I could express my love and thanks good enough. I love my family, especially now that Sophia has joined us. She has brought us all together more closely and I love it!

I just cant wait till she is older and she is talking and walking, its going to be great! I can tell that she and my Dad are going to have a good relationship because of the way they are together now. I just hope everything goes smoothly until then.

**Aw, so some nice family moments there :') Hopefully the story will pick up in the next few chapters :)Also I have put a picture of the room on my profile so make sure you check that out! Review please:) xxx**


	8. Determination

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 8 - Determination

_Justins POV_

Sophia is really starting to grow up now. It only seems like yesterday when she was being born, now she's almost ten months old! Her giggle is amazing, especially when she is with Shane. Her smile is adorable too. You can really see her personality shining through.

Alyssa is attached to her as well, she rarely ever puts her down! Even when Sophia wakes up in the night wanting her bottle, Lyss never wants to stop cuddling her.

'Hey baby.' I smile as I see Alyssa walking down the stairs with Sophia in her arms. It was three in the morning and Sophia woke up wanting her bottle. Alyssa was still half asleep and she mumbled a small 'hey' as she walked into the kitchen.

I kissed her lightly and took Sophia from her arms. I flicked on the coffee machine and started making Lyss some coffee.  
'You look shattered.' I say as I screw the lid onto Sophia's bottle and hand it to Alyssa.  
'God, I am.' Alyssa tells me whilst putting the bottle to Sophia's lips. As usual, Sophia started draining the contents of the bottle.

'When d'you think she will sleep through the night?' Alyssa asks as she sit son the sofa. I sit next to her, putting her coffee on the table infront of her. I lean back and put my arm around her.  
'She will soon I suppose. I mean, she only wakes up once now.' I tell her.  
'I know.' Lyss smiles. Once Sophia was done with her bottle, she flicked it out with her tongue and started giggling up at Alyssa.

'What you giggling at, eh?' Alyssa says in a baby voice. 'God, she's getting really big!'  
'Before we know it she will be off in high school.'  
'Bringing home boys.'  
'I dont think so.' I say with a straight face. Alyssa laughs and passes Sophia to me and takes her coffee.

Once Lyss had drank he coffee we both go upstairs with Sophia. Alyssa takes Sophia into our room whilst I go to the toilet. Whilst I am doing my business in the bathroom I heard Alyssa shouting for me.

'JUSTIN! JUSTIN COME HERE NOW!' Alyssa's voice sounded. I quickly washed my hands and ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom, tripping over in the process.

'What?!' I say as I enter the bedroom.  
'LOOK LOOK LOOK!' Alyssa says as she points manically over at Sophia. I gasped and stopped in my tracks to look at my daughter.

She was stood at the end of the bedroom, holding onto the side of the dressing table. She was giggling and smiling whilst looking at me.

I knelt down onto my knees and Alyssa slowly slid in next to me. We were about six feet away from Sophia.

I held my arms out at arms length towards Sophia. 'Come on baby, come to Daddy!' I say. Sophia just stands there, giggling at us whilst holding onto the dressing table for dear life. Her knees were wobbling and she kept on bouncing on the spot then laughing at herself.

'Come on Sophia! Come to us!' Alyssa coaches as she holds out her arms like me. Sophia then looks at us and crooks her head to the side.

'Her teddy..the one that Shane and Claire gave her when she was born, where is it?' I ask Alyssa. She gets up really fast and runs into Sophia's room. She comes back moments later with Sophia's pink and white bunny rabit.

Alyssa passes me the teddy and I hold it out to Sophia. 'Look what I got hunny.' I wriggle the tedding infront of me and Sophia's eyes grow huge. She turns around fully so she is facing us and her eyes were locked on her bunny.

'Get your teddy, Soph!' Alyssa says. Sophia then puts one leg infront of the other and slowly lets go of the dressing table. She slowly made her way towards us. One foot after another. Her face had determination all over it as she held out her hands for the teddy.

Before I knew it, Sophia was grabbing the teddy out of my hands and laughing crazily. Alyssa jumps up and shouts, waving her hands in the air. I jump up and grab her waist, twirling her around.

'SHE WALKED! SHE WALKED!' Alyssa chanted. I pick up Sophia and bring her to Alyssa.  
'Good girl baby!' I say.  
'She's so clever!' Alyssa laughs.

I had totally forgotten that it was three in the morning and I didnt care anymore. My daughter just took her first steps!

Sophia mumbled something in an alien language. It must have been helarious, whatever she said because she burst out laughing and put her head into the crook of my neck.

Sophia soon fell asleep in my arms so I put her into her crib and went back to my room where Alyssa was stood. I put my arms around her with a huge smile on my face.

'She actually took her first steps' Alyssa says in dis-belief.  
I make an excited little noice and hug Alyssa tighter. I didnt know what to say, I was speachless. Seeing my daughter take her first steps towards me was the best thing I have seen in my life so far. The amount of determination on her face was incredible.

'I think we should go to bed.' I say. 'Its four am.'  
'Oh god.' Alyssa laughs. She climbs into our bed and pulls her covers over her. I then get in next to her and she snuggles her head into my chest.

'I love you.' I say, kissing the top of her head.  
'I love you, too.' She says.

**Sorry its short :) I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! xx**


	9. Forgetting you

**A New Beginning.**

Chapter 9-Forgetting You

_Justins POV_

When I woke up this morning, I recalled the events of last night. When Sophia took her first steps. I smiled as I turned around to hug Alyssa's waist. As sooon as I got comfortable, I heard Sophia start crying. I looked at my watch which told me it was 9:30am, so I was quite lucky to have a lie in. I kissed Alyssa's shoulder and whispered, 'Stay in bed, I'll get her.'

With that I slowly got out of bed and made my way to Sophia's room. She was lay down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She was making crying noices but she wasnt actually crying. She just wanted to get me out of bed.

As soon as Sophia saw me, she threw her hands in the air and started giggling. 'Morning baby.' I smile as I lift her out of her cot. As I walked out of her room, I peeked into mine and Alyssa's room to see Alyssa still sound asleep in bed. I slowly shut our door and made my way downstairs with Sophia.

I went into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle and started getting Sophia's bottle ready. The whole time she was playing with my hair and giggling. She never stops laughing! I kiss her baby soft cheeks and put her on the kitchen floor, wanting to see her walk again. She stands up and clings to the cupboards.

'Go on baby.' I say as I kneel down next to her. 'Walk for daddy..'  
With that, Sophia looks at me and walks in the opposite direction. She still clung onto the cupboards but after a few steps, she fell onto her bum and started laughing and screaming at the same time.

I finish making my coffee and Sophia's milk and walk into the living room. I place my coffee onto the table in front of the sofa and sat down with Sophia sat next to me. She held her bottle to her mouth and started playing with her bunny. She held it up to me and made an 'EH!' sound at me.

After I had drank my coffee, I went into the kitchen to make Alyssa a coffee. I checked on Sophia who was still sat on the sofa playing with her bunny. When I made Alyssa's coffee, I took hold of Sophia and brought her upstairs. I went into our room and put Sophia on the bed next to Alyssa who was still sleeping.

I placed her coffee on the bedside table and knelt down next to Alyssa. She was faced away from Sophia who was playing with the wireless alarm clock. I kissed Alyssa on her cheek and she smiled widely.

'Daniel?' She says. I frown and stand up. Alyssa still had a huge smile on her face.  
'Lyss?' I say in a worried tone. Alyssa opens her eyes and soon her smile fades. Her eyes grow wide as she looks at me. Suddenly, she lets out an ear piercing scream that made both me and Sophia jump. Alyssa jumped out of bed and packed up against the far wall.

'Alyssa, whats wrong?' I ask. I inched forward towards her but she put out her palm.  
'Dont come near me!' She says. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were wide.  
'Lyss, its okay. Its me... Justin..'  
'I..I don't even know you..' Alyssa says. She looks around the room and her eyes fell on Sophia who was looking at her Mother with scared eyes. 'Who's kid is that?'

My heart sank as reality set in. The machine, the one that Claire has been trying to make time to fix but hasnt gotten around to it yet. Its making people loose their memories and now.. now its got Alyssa.

'No..' I say. I felt like I was about to cry. I dont think I could handle it if she couldnt remember me. What if she didnt love me? What if she still loved Daniel? 'No Lyss.. I'm... I'm your husband...that's Sophia..your daughter.'

Alyssa's eyes grow even more wider as she looks from Sophia, back to me. 'That can't be my kid!' She says. 'I'm only sixteen! Where's Daniel? Are you his friend from school?'

'Alyssa... you're twenty years old..you dont know Daniel anymore.. he's..he..moved away.'  
'NO! Daniel lives with me and my mum and my dad! With Michael and Eve! Who the hell are you?!'

I couldnt handle it. My heart felt like it was in the pit of my stomach. I was literally heart broken.

'Just get out!' Alyssa yells. I stagger for a minute before she screams it at me once more. I hold up my hands and pick up Sophia. I run down the stairs, leaving Alyssa upstairs to think about things. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I picked up the phone and called the Glass House.

'Hello?' I hear Michaels voice say.  
'Michael?!'  
'Justin? What's wrong? You seem... worried?'  
'Thats because I am worried! Please you all have to get over here now, the machine.. its..Alyssa doesnt remember me or Sophia!'  
'Oh my god..' Michael says. The line was silent for a few minutes before Michael says, 'Okay, we're all coming over now.'  
'She wont let me come near her! She's asking for Daniel, she thinks she is still with him!'  
'This is going to be hard... Okay, just... stay downstairs with Sophia and dont let Alyssa leave the house!'  
'Okay.' I say.  
'Be there in five minutes.' Michael says and he hangs up. I sit on the sofa next to Sophia who was looking at me with teary eyes.

If she could talk, she would ask what was wrong. And Im glad she couldnt, what was I supposed to say to her? That Mummy has lost her memory and she doesnt know that you're her daughter? This is why Im glad she cant speak.

I pick up Sophia and put her in my lap. She puts her head into the crook of my neck and I put her dummy in her mouth. Within seconds she falls asleep and I was left downstairs crying. My wife was upstairs not knowing where she was or who she was with and it just broke my heart into a million pieces.

**How did you like that then? Poor Justin :( Please review!xxx**


	10. I Don't Know You

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 10-I Dont Know You

_Alyssa POV_

I had no idea where I was or who I was with. I just woke up this morning and saw this... guy standing above me. He was very attractive, dont get me wrong but I had no clue who he was! Then there was this little girl, who was absolutely adorable but who was she? I had never seen her before in my life.

Then it got even wierder. The man who looked slightly older than me started saying that I was his wife and the little girl was my daughter. He must have been on crack because I think I would have remembered whether I got married and gave birth. Im only sixteen! Im not some sort of slag who goes around sleeping with some guys and having a child with them!

When I started telling the man to get out, he looked broken and I instantly felt guilty. What did he expect though? I had no idea where I was so I was bound to go crazy! As soon as I told him to get out, he grabbed the little girl and ran downstairs, leaving me spell bound at the end of the room.

I stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. When I got my mind together, I decided to walk down the hall and go to the top of the stairs. As I looked down, I saw the man from before, cuddling the little girl who appeared to be asleep. He seemed to be crying.

I frowned, wondering why he was so upset. Was it something that I said? I didnt mean to offend him. I just... panicked!

I slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. When I reached the bottle of the stairs, I walked over to the sofa and tapped the man on the shoulder.

'Hey?' I say, which made the mans head shoot up and look directly at me. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tears running down his cheeks. 'Why are you crying?'

The man shook his head and kissed the little girl on the head. She was sat in his lap with her face burried into the crook of his head.

'You dont know me.' The man says. He carefully puts the little girl onto the sofa where she curls up into a small ball and continues to sleep. The man then stands up and takes my hands into his. I instantly jump back and take my hands away from him.

The man was stunned for a few seconds, then he put his hands up in the air in surrender. 'Hey, I wont hurt you Alyssa...ever.'

I just stared at him for a few minutes. I felt like I could trust him, could put my life into his hands. But why? I had just met him...

Just when I was about to say something, I heard people coming through the front door of the house. I spun around to find my parents and Eve and Michael walking into the living room.

'MUM! DAD!' I shout and jump into their arms. I hear the man behind me sigh and sit down on the sofa next to the little girl. When I turned around, he had his head in his hands.

'Are you okay, Alyssa?' My Dad asks me as he cups my face in his hands. I gulb and nod slightly. 'Where am I?'

My Dad sighs and looks past me, at the man sitting on the sofa. 'You're at your house, Lyss.'

I frown and look at my surroundings. I was definitly not at home!

'This..isnt the Glass House...' I say. Everybody just looked at me like I was crazy! What the hell is wrong with everyone today! 'Where's Daniel? Is he here?' I ask.

'Daniel... you wont see him for a while.' Michael tells me. I look at him in confusion for a few minutes.  
'What are you talking about? I was with him yesterday..in college!'

'Lyss.. you don't go to college anymore.. you met Justin then you got married and had a child..which is Sophia.'

I was completely star struck. Was this some sort of April Fool's? Well it may be funny from where they are standing but over here, I completely missed the joke.

'Look, hunny..' My Mum says to me. 'Myrnin had broken the machine that runs Morganville... you remember Myrnin, dont you?' I nod. 'Well, he did some...adjustments to the machine and now people are loosing their memories..including you. Sweetie, you're not sixteen anymore... you are nearly twenty one and you're married and have a child..'

'No...Im sixteen!' I cry. My Mother sighs and walks me over to the large mirror which hung above the fireplace. She put my directly in the mirror and I gasped at what I saw. I looked... different. Older. More mature. My hair was longer..down to my waist now. My face looked more full and my breast were much more bigger.

'You've grown Lyss.' My Mother says as I stare at my reflection. 'You've changed.'

I turn around to face my Mum. I took a deep breathe and looked at everybody in the room. 'Okay..so what you're telling me is that I lost my memory and now I think Im sixteen again when Im really twenty one..'  
'Nearly twenty one..you're twenty.'  
'When Im really twenty and Im married to him and she is my daughter?'

'Yes.' My Father says. I turn around to look at the man who is supposidly my husband. Justin? I thinks thats what his name was...

He was sat on the sofa, looking at me with tear filled eyes. I walked over to him and sat next to him. By this time, the little girl had woken up and was looking at me happily.

'Ma-ma.' The little girl says. Everybody around me gasped.  
'Oh my god! My Mother shouts. 'Was that...'  
'Her first words..' Justin says. He had a gleaming smile on his face now. He picked up the little girl and kissed her all over.

I frowned and looked at everybody around me. They must have realised that I was confused because Justin said, 'Our daughter just said her first words..she called you her mama..'

'So its true then..Im her Mother?' I ask. Everybody nodded and I just.. broke down. I was so confused and I felt empty! I let the tears run down my face as I felt big arms wrap around me. I realised that it was Justin.. my some what husband.

'We're going to sort this out Lyss.' He says before kissing my on the cheek. I smile slightly. The little girl had somehow climbed onto my knee and had her arms around my neck.

'Right, lets go.' My Mum says as she grabs my hand and pulls me of the sofa.

'W-where are we going?' I ask.

'We are going to sort this machine out once and for all.'

And with that, we all climbed into my Mums car and set of to Myrnins lab. The little girl wouldnt leave me alone at all, she kept on saying 'mama' every two minutes. It was really cute but I was still scared and weary of everything. Hopefully this will all be sorted out so my head will actually make sense of things.

**Emotional chapter there (sort of) :P  
Sorry I havent updated in a few days, my Granddad has been very ill and I have been visiting him and he passed away last night so thats why I couldnt update :(  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought :) xxxx**


	11. Well?

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 11- 'Well?'

_Justin's POV_

I couldnt believe what was happening. Alyssa had no idea who me and Sophia were and it just broke my heart. And to break my heart even more, if thats possible, Sophia said her first words. I know that I should be exstatic, amd I am. But Alyssa didnt care. She didnt know Sophia so it didnt matter to her whether she said her first words or not. She said 'mama' too, meaning Alyssa. But Alyssa just shrugged it off. Heart broken.

When we were on the way to Myrnins lab to fix the machine, Sophia sat on Alyssa's knee. Alyssa was a bit weary with her but she didnt mind it. Every two minutes Alyssa was shouting at the top of her lungs 'MA MA.' She seemed very proud at herself for saying her first words.

When we got to Myrnins lab, we all got out of the car and headed down the alley way. Alyssa was scared to go down there because it was dark.  
'Hey, Lyss.' I say as Alyssa stopped at the entry of the of the alley, looking down it. 'Dont worry, its not long.'  
Alyssa looked at me for a few seconds before nodding her head and walking slowly ahead of me. I caught up with her and walked beside her. Suddenly, a huge bird flew past us, sounding a loud squark.

Alyssa squealed and jump into my arms. I was star struck for a few seconds but my arms soon wrapped around her.  
'Its alright.' I tell her. 'Its just a bird.' Alyssa was panting with her face in my chest. Soon, she got herself together and stepped back away from me. She then just.. walked infront and caught up with her parents.

I sighed and ran up to them. The sooner we get this stupid machine fixed, the sooner I get my wife back.

As we went into Myrnins lab, we found Myrnin sat in his big leather chair reading from a huge book. When we decended the stairs, he looked up at us and smiled.

'Ah, Claire. You've brough the whole family.'  
'Myrnin, we NEED to fix this machine. Now.' Claire snapped.  
'Whats the rush? You didnt seem so hurried about fixing the machine a few days ago.'  
'Alyssa thinks she's sixteen.' Michael told him.  
'Why's that?'  
'WHY DO YOU THINK!' Claire shouted.  
'Ouch.'  
'Myrnin, please. We need to get her memory back. Just... help me fix it, okay?'  
'Fine.' Myrnin sighed. He led us underground to where the machine that ran Morganville was. Alyssa walked slowly, looking at her surroundings as she walked.

'Okay, do what you have to do.' Myrnin said as he led us to the computer. He crossed his arms and lent against a book case, watching Claire.

'Urmm..okay, I need to know what you did to it..'  
'I told you. I tried to track bunnies.' I had to hold back a snigger when he said that, despite everything that was happening.

'Yes, but what did you do to the machine to make it track bunnies?'  
'Added a sensor to the side.' Myrnin pointed to the side of the machine where a red sensor was flashing. It had a bunny sticker on it. Accurate.

'Okay, so we just.. take of the sensor then the machine will go back to normal? Job done?' Shane asks. He was mimicking the stance that Myrnin was holding.  
'It might not be that easy.' Claire states. 'I may have to make some adjustments..'  
'Oh, so you can make adjustments and I cant? Doesnt seem right Claire.' Myrnin sighs.  
'Myrnin, I dont try to track freaking rabits when I add adjustments!'  
'Bunnies, Claire. They are bunnies.'  
'Whatever.'

After all of the.. banter.. was put aside, Claire started doing work to the machine. I had no idea what she was doing, I wasnt a science genius like her but it looked like she knew what she was trying to do.

After a few short minutes, Claire stood up and looked at the machine, tilting her head.  
'Well?' Myrnin said.  
'I..think its done.' Claire says. 'Lyss?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Who is that man standing next to you?'  
'My husband..'  
Oh my god, she remembers me! Claire did it! She got Alyssa's memory back! She knows who I am!  
'Well, thats what you all tell me, anyway.'

Once again, heart broken.

'Okay, maybe I didnt do something..' Claire sighs. She got back on her knees and this time, instead of messing with the bunny sensor, she went under the machine. After a few seconds, the machine starting making loud hissing noices and Claire came out from under neath.

Suddenly, the machine sort of.. blew up. But it didnt. Once all of the smoke had cleared from the small explosion, the machine was still in one piece. It looked like nothing had ever happened to it.

'Well?' Myrnin said again. Claire turned around to give him a death glare.  
'Dont any of you get your hopes up..' Claire sighed. 'Alyssa?'  
'Yup.'  
'Can you name everybody in this room and say who they are?'  
Alyssa seemed very confused at first but she just shook her head.  
'Erm, okay. Thats my dad.' She points to Shane. 'Thats Michael, dads bestfriend.' Points to Michael. 'Thats Eve, Mum's best friend and Michaels wife.' She points to Eve. 'Thats Justin, My husband. And that is Sophia, my daughter.'

We didnt know if she had got her memory back or not. She might be going of what people have been telling her or she might be going of her actual memory.

'How old is Sophia?' Claire asks.  
'Nearly one year old..'  
'How long have you been married to Justin?'  
'About over a year..'  
'Why did you called your daughter Sophia?'  
'Because it's Justins grandmother's name. God! Whats with all the questions!'

'You did it.' Shane says, looking at Alyssa. 'You fixed the machine, she remembers!'  
'Okay, seriously whats going on here?'  
'Nothing, absolutely nothing.' I say with a huge smile on my face. I wrap my arms around Alyssa and kiss her passionately. Ive been waiting for what seems like so long to do that.

'What was that for?' Alyssa smiles once we come up for air. I didnt care that everyone was watching, I was just so happy that I had my girl back.  
'For just being here. With me.'  
'Everyone is acting really wierd today.' Alyssa laughs. Sophia started tugging at Alyssa's leg and Alyssa bent down to pick her up.

'Ma..ma.' Sophia giggled. Alyssa gasped and looked straight at me.  
'She just called me Mama! Oh my god!'  
I didnt want to tell her that she said it when she lost her memory, that would just ruin the moment so I went along with it, as did everyone else.

'Wow! Soph!' I gasped. Everyone knew what I was doing so they joined in. Shane came over to Alyssa's side and kissed Sophia on the cheek. Alyssa giggled manically, as she always did when Shane was around.

'We should get back. Come to ours for dinner?' Michael says.  
'Sure.' I smile and grab hold of Sophia's left hand as Alyssa took her right. We got in the car and drove back to the Glass House. I couldnt stop smiling the whole time. It had been such a horrible day, knowing that Alyssa had no idea who I was. But now I have her back and our lives can carry on.

**Sorry its a long chapter! Please review :) xxx**


	12. Poor Sophia (Time Skip)

**A New Beginning**

_Chapter 12-_  
_**FOUR YEARS LATER!  
**__Okay so this is a huge time skip but its probably the last one, so here is the ages of everyone :)  
Alyssa- 24  
Justin-26  
Sophia-4  
Shane-39  
Claire- 38  
Michael-40  
Eve-39  
Daniel (He may or may not appear in the story *wink wink*)- 25_

**Alyssa's POV**

I watched as my four year old daughter ran circles around her Father shouting 'Daddy, wake up!'  
Justin was pretending to be asleep on the sofa whilst Sophia tried her best to wake her up. I could see Justin trying to keep a smile of his face but I could see his lips tugging at the corners. Sophia climbed onto Justin's knee and put both of her palms on his cheeks.  
'Mummy, is Daddy sleepies?'  
'I dont know, try to wake him up!' I encouraged. Sophia nods and starts poking Justin's face. I couldnt stop laughing! Justins face was priceless. He looked like he was constapaited from the way he was trying to keep himself from laughing as much as I was.

Suddenly, whilst Sophia was busy poking Justins eyelinds, Justin flung his arms around Sophia's waist and threw her gently into the air, catching her when she came back down. Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs then started laughing manically. The whole time I couldnt stop laughing! Justin and Sophia had such a good relationship! Whenever Sophia is upset, Justin always cheers her up.

'Daddy you wasn't sleepies! You were kidding!' Sophia giggled. I get up of the chair I was sitting in and sit beside Justin on the sofa. Sophia was sat on Justin's knee with her legs either side of him.  
'Mummeh! Daddeh was being silly and pretendin'!  
'I know, he's naughty isn't he?!' I say. I tried sounding shocked.  
'Naughty Daddy!'

After all the giggling had died down, Sophia fell asleep on the sofa next to Justin. Me and Justin got cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket around us. Soon, we fell asleep too.

When I woke up, it was dark outside so it was about nine o'clock. I yawned and cuddled more into Justin who was just waking up.  
'We fell asleep' Justin laughed lazily.  
'I know.' I yawned loudly and cuddled into Justin even more. It was just perfect when we could do this, and it was rare that we did it anymore.

Suddenly, we heard a loud cry coming from the kitchen. Sophia. It was a panicked cry so me and Justin instantly jumped up of the sofa and ran as fast as we could to the kitchen.

Sophia was standing there with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was holding her mouth. She was shaking like crazy. There was a puddle of sick on the kitchen floor.

'Aw, baby!' Justin cries as he walks over to Sophia and gently picks her up. She was crying like crazy. It looked like someone had abused her from the amount of tears were coming out of her. Her cries grew louder and louder.

'Aw, Soph.' Justin says softly as he craddles our daughter in his arms. He looks at me with worried eyes. I walk over to them and kiss Sophia on the cheek. She was still crying and screaming.

'Dont like it.' Sophia manages to say. She had her head burried into Justin's neck as she sobbed.  
'Are you sickies, princess?' I say as I soothe down Sophia's hair. She nods gently as she cried harder.

'Shall I take her upstairs?' Justin says quietly.  
I nod. 'I'll clean it up and Ill be there in a minute.' Justin kisses me and takes a very upset Sophia upstairs.

After I had cleaned up the small puddle of sick, I went upstairs and found Justin lying in our bed with Sophia sleeping in his arms. He had Sophia snuggled into his side and he was soothing down her hair, whispering soft noices into her ear.

As Justin saw me enter the room, he padded the free bit of space next to him and I walked over and lay next to him.  
'So, she doesn't like being sick then.' I whisper.  
'Obviously not.' Justin chuckles. 'Bless her..'  
'I'll take her to the doctors tomorrow to see if I can get her any medicine.'

I felt so sorry for my little girl. She has never been sick that much. The last time she was sick was when she was a baby, when babies usually be sick after their feed. She was still shaking in Justins arms because she was so cold. I really do hope she only has a bug, I really do.

**Poor Sophia :( Please review and tell me what you thought! And thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! They made me feel so much better about my Granddad's passing :')**

**I have a new YouTube video! Its about Alyssa Collin's death! Not that good but its alright! And Rachel Caine told me on Twitter that it was amazing :o  
Anyway, heres the link - watch?v=dwhRpwFEp-M&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1 **


	13. Sick Again!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 13

_Justins POV_

I hated watching Sophia scream and cry because she was sick. She looked so shocked and upset when me and Alyssa found her in the kitchen hovering over a puddle of sick. When I took her upstairs whilst Alyssa cleaned up the sick, I couldnt calm her down. I took her into mine and Alyssa's room and lay on the bed with her. She cuddled up into my side and scrunched into a tiny ball. I soothed down her hair and whispered soft noices into her ear. She soon fell asleep and thats when Lyss came in.

The next thing I knew, I was getting woken up by the cries of Sophia. I jumped up instantly and looked around the room, no sign of Alyssa or Sophia. I quickly got out of bed and ran across the hall where the cries were coming from.

There I found Sophia sat in the bath with Alyssa crouched down next to her.  
'Whats wrong?' I ask. I felt myself sigh in relief knowing that they werent getting hurt.  
'She was sick again all over herself so I had to give her a bath.' Alyssa sighs. I kneel down next to her and stroke Sophia's hair.

'You still not well, baby?' I say. Sophia shakes her head as she shakes from the amount of crying she was doing.  
'Im really worried about her, Justin.' Alyssa says in a hushed voice. Sophia didnt take any notice in what we were saying because she was crying whilst playing with a small pink rubber duck.  
'We need to take her to the doctors.' I say. 'What time is it?'  
'5:30am.'  
'Oh...'

'Daddy..' Sophia says. She had stopped crying now and was focused on playing with her rubber duck.  
'Yeah, sweet heart?'  
'Mummeh gives me a bath now early in the morning.' She says in a matter of a factly tone.  
'I know! Aren't you a lucky girl?'

'I was sickies again though!'  
'Dont worry baby, me and Daddy will take you to the doctors.' Alyssa says as she lifts Soph out of the bath and wraps her in her pink bunny towel.

'Now?' Sophia frowns.  
'No, its too early now. When its gets lighter.' I smile. Sophia nods and plays with the ribbon on her towel. I take her of Alyssa and go back to my room. I lay Soph down on the bed and start to dry her off.  
'Daddy..' Soph asks as I take out a fresh pair of her pyjamas from our chest of drawers.  
'Yeaah?'  
'Am I going to die?' I frowned as I look down at my daughter. She was just messing with her towel by the side of her. I tried to shrug of the thought of my own daughter dying.. Im not even letting that go through my mind right now. I put on her nappy and sat her up so I could put on her Peppa Pig pyjamas.

'Don't be silly! Of course you're not going to die! What makes you think of such a thing?'  
'Well... I've been sickies and my tummy hurts.' Sophia pouts.  
'You might only have a little bug hunny, it'll go soon.'  
'Okay Daddy..' Sophia says but she was cut of by having a huge yawn. Once I put on her pyjamas, Alyssa came in with Soph's bottle of warm milk.  
'Look, Mummy's made your milk!' I say as Alyssa hands over the bottle and kisses Sophia's cheek.  
'For my princess.' She smiles. Sophia put the bottle to her mouth and started fiddling with her hair. She always did that when she was tired, she put her fingers in her hair and twirled her hair around. It always made her fall asleep.

After just two minutes of Sophia having her milk, she was fast asleep on my shoulder. Alyssa laughed and I kissed her softly.  
'I'll put her in her cot, you get in bed.' I whisper before kissing her again. Alyssa mumbles a 'okay.' and kisses me again. It looked like she wanted to kiss me a lot more fiercly but that wouldnt have gone down to well seen as though I had our four year old daughter asleep in my arms.

I walked to Sophia's room and put her softly into her cot. I took her bunny teddy and put it next to her. She curled up into a ball and hugged it close to her. I grabbed her dummy from the side of her cot and put it into her mouth.

I could watch her sleep all day, she was just so beautiful!  
I smiled down at my daughter before walking out of her room and shutting the door slightly. I walked into mine and Alyssa's room and found Alyssa sat up in bed looking at me.

'She still asleep?' Alyssa asks.  
I sigh. 'Yeah, she looks shattered.'  
Alyssa tuts and lies down in bed. I get in beside her and put my arm around her waist. I start kissing her neck softly and she moans slightly. She bring her arm up and ruffles her hand in my hair. Alyssa rolls over and before I knew it she was straddling me whilst kissing me hungrily.

Needless to say, we didnt get to sleep till about seven am. I felt like the luckiest man on earth as I lay with my perfect and beautiful wife in my arms. I just wanted to get Sophia better so I can relax a little.

**Soo, what do you guys think wrongs with Sophia? Leave your thoughts in the review!  
Sorry I didnt update last night, I was so busy! And I wont be able to update again tomorrow either because its my Granddad's funeral and when its finished I have to come home, get changed and go to a One Direction Concert then Im sleeping at my friends so I wont have time to update (sorry!)**

**Want to chat to me or be friends?  
Twitter- (My normal account) Stephaniecrow9 (my Morganville account) morganvillefan  
BBM- 24C4B000  
Tumblr- Morganvillefan**


	14. Help!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 14 - Help!

_Justin's POV_

I woke up differently this morning than any of the past mornings. I didnt wake up to screaming and crying or the sound of Alyssa's voice shushing our daughter gently. I woke up to the sound of song birds in the window.

I looked beside me and sound Alyssa just waking up as well. I smiled and lay right next to her whilst draping my arm around her waist. She turns her head to look at me and a huge smiles appears on her face. She turns fully around and and snuggles into my chest. I took in her beautiful scent which I couldnt get enough of. She smelt like a daisy meadow mixed with the smell of a newborn baby.

'This is strange..' Alyssa says quietly as she nuzzles her nose into my neck. 'Soph isn't crying.'  
'She might actually be getting better.' I smile at the thought. Sophia has been ill for a few days now and she has hated every single minute of it. So have me and Alyssa, we hate seeing our daughter screaming and crying because she's sick.  
'I'm still going to take her to the doctors later on today though, just to make sure.' Lyss says as she sits up in the bed. I sit next to her and put my hand on her thigh. I lean in and kiss her passionatly. She puts her hands on my face as she gets into it and soon she ends up on my knee.

I put my hands firmly on her waist as her arms went around my neck. She ruffled her arms in my hair, which she knew drove me crazy. I moaned into her mouth as the kiss got more heated and my hands grip on Alyssa's waist got tighter, which made her moan too.

It went on like that for about half an hour, with things getting a whole lot heated than they should have, but Im not going to go into detail.

We were lay in bed, with Alyssa in my arms when I noticed the time.  
'Oh my god, its 12:00pm!' I say. Alyssa looks up at the alarm clock which was next to me and her eyes went wide.  
'Wow, lost track of time.' She laughs.  
'Want to get some breakfast?' I ask. Alyssa nods and we both get out of bed. She puts on her silk dressing gown and I grab a grey t-shirt from my drawer and put it over my head.

As we walk out of our room, I decide to check on Sophia. Why wasnt she awake? She has never slept this much before. Although, she is very sick. Thats probably why.

I stick my head through her door, she was facing away from me in her cot, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and shut the door gently, not wanting to wake her up and followed Alyssa downstairs.

I decided to make me and Alyssa a full English breakfast even though it was mid-day. I made eggs, bacon, sausages and beans.

'God, your cooking is amazing.' Alyssa praises as she takes the last mouthful of her breakfast. I nod in response as I take my last mouthful too. Once we were both finished, I got up, took Alyssa's plate from her and kissed her on her cheek.

As I went into the kitchen, I plopped the plates into the sink before feeling Alyssas arms go around my waist. I turn around and wrap my own arms around her, feeling her warmth which always made me happy. I kissed her head and looked over at the counter top where I felt out a small plate of beans and sausages for Sophia.

'Should we wake her up? Its almost half past one and the doctors appointment is at quarter past two.' Alyssa frowns as she looks at the plate.  
'Yeah, you go get her and I'll wash up.' I smile and kiss Alyssa. I just couldnt keep my lips away from her, she was just beautiful.

Alyssa went upstairs and I began running the tap and putting some washing up liquid into the sink to wash our plates. As the water got to the top, I heard foot steps running down the stairs. Not like a joyfull running, but a panicked running.

'Justin!' Alyssa says in a panicked voice coming from the living room. I shut of the tap and wiped my hands quickly as Alyssa came running through the kitchen door.

'Whats wrong?!' I ask.  
'Its Sophia!' Is all that Alyssa said before running back upstairs. I throw the tea towel that I used to dry my hands onto the kitchen counter and run up the stairs three at a time behind Alyssa.

Alyssa runs into Sophia's room and stands aside so I can see whats going on. I walk up to my daughters cot where she lay. Not moving. Not breathing.

**Sorry its a really short chatper, I wanted to end on a cliff hanger but I will be updating again tonight so dont worry! Im sorry I didnt update last night or the night before, I have been really busy with the concert etc but I will be updating more now! :) Please review!xxx**


	15. Sleep Apnea

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 15-Sleep Apnea

_Alyssa's POV_

Finding my little girl in her cot all still was heart breaking. I had never experience that much heart break, even when I found out that Daniel was cheating on me, I didn't feel this bad.

As soon as I went to get Justin and brought him up to ur four year old daughterrs bedroom, he was stunned. He just stared at her with tears forming in his eyes before he took any action. He ran straight to Sophia's bed and got her out. The way her body fell loose in his arms made tears trickle out of my eyes.

Justin lay her on the floor before throwing his phone at me. 'Call someone!' He shouts as he tries CPR on our daughter. I fiddle with the phone, trying to press keys for the police. It was almost impossible trying to type the correct number with my shaking hands.

I felt sick with fear as I watched my husband try to get our daughter to breathe. Nothing. She still lay flat on the floor, her eyes closed.

As soon as I rung nine-one-one, telling them of the situation, I crouched down next to Justin and pu my hand on his shouder. He was shaking as he blew air into Sophia's mouth, making her chest go up and down. She still wasnt responding. I could hear Justin murmering things like, 'Come on Soph, don't do this on us.' and, 'Dont leave us baby.'

A few minutes later, I heard sirens coming from the distance. I let out a sigh of relief and I could feel Justing doing the same. I ran downstairs to let the paramedics in and shown them in the right direction of where my daughter and husband were.

I followed all five of the paramedics upstairs to my daughters bedroom where Justin was sat next to her, crying. I rushed to his side and dragged him away from our daughters body to give room for the paramedics.

Watching them try to bring our daughter to life was unreal. I couldnt believe that a few hours ago, I was giving her a bath and she was playing with her rubber duck. And now, just a few hours later she was lying on her bedroom floor, not breathing, not moving and with paramedics surrounding her.

I watched as the paramedics put an oxygen mask on Sophia's face as they talked in rushed voices to each other. I couldnt watch much longer. I hid my face into Justins chest as he craddled me closely. I just couldnt believe how fast all of this had happened.

A few panicked minutes later, one of the paramedics tapped me on the shoulder. Justin lifted up his head, he musted have been able to watch either. I look around the room, no sign of the other paramedics or Sophia. I shot up straight and looked around the room, panting with fear.

'No need to worry, Mrs. Smith.' The paramedics smiled. 'We have taken your daughter to the ambulence and we are taking her to the hospital.'  
'Whats wrong with her?' Justins voice was shaky and he sounded very, very nervous.  
'Your daughter has sleep apnea.' The paramedic states. 'There are three kinds of sleep apnea. One is obstructive sleep apnea, formally known as OSA. That is when a childs breathing is interupted continuously throughout their sleep. Another is called central sleep apnea which is when a childs brain cannot signal the their muscles to help them breathe. The last is mixed apnea, which is a mixture of the two. Sophia has mixed sleep apnea, which is formally known as MSP. Your daughter has stopped breathing because her brain cannot tell her throat muscles to let her take in and let out oxygen.'

'But.. she has been sick.. hasn't that got to do with anything?' I ask.  
'Fortunatly, no. She just had a stomach bug. It was lucky that you called you when you did, if you had left your daughter in bed for at least one more hour, we wouldnt have been able to save her.'

'So you saved her?! Shes okay?!' Justin said in a rushed tone, I hardly caught it.  
'We got her breathing again but the condition is very serious, she may have it for the rest of her life. The doctors at the hospital will tell you more but from what I know, your daughter will be struggling to breathe for a few months.'

My heart was sinking deep into the pit of my stomach. I felt Justin sink into me and I had to grab his arm to steady him. Tears were stinging at my eyes. I couldnt imagine my daughter lying in a hospital bed all on her own without her Mum and Dad with her. Shes always been a mummy and daddy girl, she could never be away from us for more than a few hours. Even when we leave her with my parents.

I nodded numbly as the paramedics told us to go to the hospital where the doctors will meet us. I decided to drive, I dont think Justin could think, let alone drive. The whole car ride was silent. Justin was just looking ahead of him. I saw tears roll down his cheek, which set me off. I snuffled as I blinked back the tears, knowing that if I let them fall, I wouldnt be able to see where I was driving.

Justin looked over at me and grabbed my hand gently. He gave me a small smile before saying, 'Our baby is a strong girl, she can do anything.' And with that, I instantly felt better as I drove the rest of the way to be reunited with my daughter.

**What did you guys think? Please tell me! And for my last chapter, I only got two reviews! Two reviews! Come on guys! Im going to update the next chapter when I have at least five reviews so get commenting! xx**


	16. I can't do this!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 15- I can't do this!

_Alyssa's POV_

Seeing my daughter in a hospital bed, crying her eyes out broke my heart. She couldnt breathe properly so she was seriously freaking out. I couldn't seem to do anything apart from watch her and shread my own tears. I coulnd't see her like this anymore, it was breaking me.

'MUMMMY!' Sophia screams as she lies in Justins arms in her hospital bed. She was crying like crazy, more than any other times than she has cried. I've never, in her four years of being on earth have I seen her this upset. In this much pain.

'IT HURTS!' Sophia cries and burries her head into Justin's chest. Justin looked at me with soppy eyes and looked back down to Sophia, stroking her head softly.

I was stood by her bed, not able to sit down or do anything. She has been like this for days now, in hospital. The doctors have said that she may have the disease for all of her life, though it will get easier for her as she gets older. But right now, she is struggling to stay alive.

'Lyss, please sit down. You're making me nervous.' Justin says quietly as he craddles our broken daughter in his arms.  
'No.' I say simply, not taking my tear filled eyes of my daughter. 'I can't.'  
'Please, baby. We're going to be here for a while.' Justin takes hold of my hand and strokes it with his thumb, giving me a warm smile.

I snatch my hand away and switch my sight to Justin, who's face was no completely stunned. 'How could you Justin?' I say, shaking my head. 'How could you pretend like everything is okay,when our daughter is in so much pain! How could you stay calm throughout all of this!' I was crying hysterically now so my words were slightly slurred.

'We have to stay strong for our daughter, Lyss!' Justin says. Sophia had calmed down slightly now, she was sucking her thumb as she sobbed with her head on Justin's chest. 'If she saw how scared and freaked out we were then she would get scared and freaked out ten times worse!'

'But we can't just pretend everything is going to be fine! She's fighting for her life Justin! She's hardly alive!'

Justin stared at me in a way he had never looked at me before for a long few seconds. He was looking at me in shock, anger and disapointment.

'I cant believe you just said that.' Justin says. His expressioned didnt change at all. 'Alyssa, she's in pain. I get that, she just needs her parents with her right now. She's only four, Alyssa.'

'I can't do this.' I say, shaking my head and looking around for my coat.  
'What do you mean, you can't do this! You can't be there for your daughter whilst she's in a serious condition?!'  
'I can't watch whilst you lie to her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, when its not!'

'Maybe it is, maybe its not! Just have some faith in her, Alyssa!' Justin shouts which made Sophia wince. She was staring at me with tears in her eyes.

'Mummy?' She says in a small voice. I look at the sorrow in her eyes. She looked like she was in so much pain, which she was. I knew I couldnt watch it anymore. 'Mummy, I dont feel well...'

I look at Justin and give him an 'I told you so' look before grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. 'Where the hell are you going?' Justin shouts from behind me.

'OUT!' I shout back and walk out of Sophia's hospital room. I didnt care if people were looking at me. I just had to get away from everything.

_Justins pov_

I couldnt believe what Alyssa was doing. She has actually abandoned her daughter in her time of need. The anger inside of me was raging as I huged my sobbing daughter close to my chest. I had faith in her, I knew she was going to survive this so why couldn't Alyssa think the same?

I was thinking possitives because I didn't want Sophia to get scared. Alyssa was only thinking of the negatives. If we both thought the way that Alyssa was thinking, Sophia would have probably given up already. But with me there helping her through, shes hanging on.

As I held my baby girl close to me, I couldnt help but think where Alyssa had gone. Hopefully she had just gone home to cool of and then she will come back later on tonight. But I knew that wasnt the case. I knew Alyssa wasnt a bad girl but we had never been in this sort of situation before so god knows what she was going to do.

'Daddy.' Sophia sobs. 'Where did Mummy go?'  
What was I supposed to say? She has gone of in a strop because she doesnt think you're going to survive? No way.  
'She's gone to the shops, sweet heart.' I stroke her hair slightly and kiss her forehead. 'She'll be back soon.'

And with that, I felt Sophia's body relax against me. She hugged my chest and I felt her fall asleep, snoring slightly. I smiled to myself. Despite everything, I still had my baby girl. My life will always be perfect as long as she is here. I just hope it stays perfect for a long, long time.

**So Alyssa and Justin had their first argument! :( What did you think? How much do you hate Alyssa right now? Haha, please review! xxx**


	17. I want you out

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 17- I want you out.

_Alyssa's POV_

I dont know why I did it, I just did. I couldn't stop myself. It was calling my name. I have never had any thoughts of this before, so what made me do it now? Yeah, my daughter was in hospital but my body just didnt seem to... care. It just wanted this one thing. I just wanted to get rid of all of the negatives and bad things that are happened.

I went to the pub.

I hated the place, I have no idea why I even went there. I just had to get away from everything. From the problems, the hospital, from Sophia and Justin. I loved them both so much but right now I couldnt be with them. I had to get away.

When I went into the pub just fifteen minutes away from the hospital, everyone kept on coming up to me. To be honest, I wanted to be on my own. I sat on my own at the bar, downing vodka shots one after another. I couldnt stop. After just one hour of being there I had already spent two hundred dollars on all sorts of alcohol.

'Well, don't you look silly sitting here all on your own. A pretty woman like you shouldn't be on her own.' Said a man who walks up to me and sits on the stool next to me. I look at him and shrug. I was drunk. More drunk than I have ever been really. At least the problems were sort of dispearing.

'Should be on my own.' I sigh.  
'You're too gorgeous to be on your own. Drink?' I smile and he tells the bar tender to get a bottle of champaigne.

'So what brings you here?' The man asks as he pours some champaigne into a glass and hands it to me.  
'Problems.' I say simply.  
'Relationship problems?...Maybe?'  
'Yeah. Family stuff.' I shrugg and down the whole of the champaigne in one.  
'Wow.' The man says as he raises his eyebrows at me. 'Girl knows how to handle her drink.'  
'Never drank this much before.' I blurt. 'Should do it more often though.'

'You definitely should.' The man smiles. 'I come 'ere every night, I do.'  
'I don't blame you, its good.'  
The man looks at me for a few seconds, then moves his eyes to a lower area of my body. If I were sober, I would smack him in the face but right now, I couldn't care less. I stared ahead as I drank another glass of champaige, then a shot of vodka.  
'What's your name?' The man says.  
'Alyssa, yours?'  
'David.' He smiles. After a few more seconds of staring at me, he stands up and takes my hand. He lifts me of my chair and holds my waist.  
'How about we have a dance, let the night take the lead?'  
I smile at the cheesyness in his voice. 'Sure.' I have no idea why I said it. I didnt know the guy. But right now, he seemed alright to be with.

By the end of the night, after all of the dancing, singing, groaping and drinking, I could barely stand. Me and David got kicked out of the bar because it was closing. It was 3:00am. David passed out as we walked out of the pub. I tried helping him but he was too heavy so I just left him there. Another thing I wouldnt have done if I were sober. I wouldnt just leave someone out on the street, passed out at 3:00 in the morning! But I did.

It took me about ten minutes to unlock the front door and when I finally did, it flung open and I fell on my face. It opened a bit too fast for my liking. I stood up and laughed at myself. I tried closing the door silently, but slammed it instead. Woops.

I couldnt get up the stairs, I tried getting up the first few but I fell once again on my face. I stayed there, laughing at myself. I decided it would be best to just sleep here tonight.

'I dont believe it.' I hear a voice say. I manage to turn my head to look up the stairs. Justin was standing at the top with his arms folding, leaning against the banister. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and some blue pyjama bottoms.

'I actually cannot fucking believe it.' He says in a more fierce voice this time. I frown and try to stand but but fall backwards. I manage to grab hold of the banister before I fall onto my back.

'Im not even going to help you.' Justin says. After a few short seconds, after I got myself steady on my feet he continues. 'You abandon not only me, but your own daughter at the hospital when your daughter is critically ill then you go to some bar and get wasted. Then come back home at 3:30am.'

'I drank.' I say. I didnt make any sence right now and I saw Justin roll his eyes.  
'No shit, Alyssa!' He says. He pushes himself of the wall and starts to decend the stairs. 'What the fuck has gotten into you? Do you care about our daughter? Do you care that she is in hospital fighting for her life? Do you give a SHIT that she was asking where her Mum was? Do you give a shit that she was crying her god damn eyes out because you left?!'

'I...I... I drank..' I didnt know what to say. I couldnt even understand what Justin was saying right now. Justin looks at me in disgust before walking over to the chair near the sofa, grabbing a blanket and throwing it at me.

'Sleep on the sofa. I dont even want to speak to you.' And with that, Justin started walking up the stairs.

'Dont...dont speak to me like...that!' I say, trying to look serious, but I lost my balance and fell onto the stairs.

'ALYSSA!' Justin shouts as he turns around. 'YOU DONT GET IT! YOU ARE PISSED OUT OF YOUR FUCKING HEAD, YOU COME HOME AT THREE AM LIKE SOME TROUBLED TEENAGER AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALL HAPPY WITH YOU? No, Alyssa. Just no! What did you even do to keep yourself entertained till three in the fucking morning!?'

'I...danceded with David.' I smile.  
'David? Oh so you made a friend? HOW WONDERFUL!'  
'Hey, David is nice to me! Unlike you!'  
'YOU HAVE ONLY JUST MET HIM! HES PROBABLY SOME SORT OF FUCKING RAPIST OR SOMETHING!'  
'Well I'd rather be with him than you!' I hadnt realised what I had said until I said it. I slapped my hand over my mouth as I watched Justin's angry expression turn to a hurt and depressed one.

He looked away from me, breathing heavily.  
'Justin.. I didnt mean that.' I say. I was still swaying whilst I had a death grip on the banister. If I let go, I would have fallen and hit my head. Keep a grip was definitely necessary.

Justin looked at me, with tears in his eyes. His face was like a brick. Hard.  
'Tomorrow,' He says, very calmly. 'I want you out. To your parents house. At least until you have sorted your life out.' And with that, he walked up the rest of the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

I walked over to the sofa and flopped down. I felt my emotions pour out of me all at once and I couldnt take it anymore. I passed out on the sofa.

**That was intense, right? How do you guys feel about that then?! Please review! xx**


	18. Priorities

_**A New Beginning**_

Chapter 18-Priorities.

_Justins POV_

I didn't get any sleep last night. I just couldnt get myself to go to sleep. Alyssa wasn't home and I was worried sick. Anything could have happened to her. For all I know she could have been hit by a car, kidnapped or even killed.

But no, she was at the bar. The last place I thought she would be. Alyssa isn't that type of person, she never drinks. The last time she was drunk was at our wedding party. Since then she just hasnt had time to drink and I dont think she has ever wanted to.

I didnt expect this from her. To come home pissed and then say she met a guy. She actually told her husband that she met a guy whilst she was pissed up and then said she would rather be with him then me. My heart broke at that point.

Even thoight I was angry with Alyssa didn't mean that I still didnt love her. She's my wife, I will love her forever. But I've lost a hell of a lot of trust for her since she got drunk and stayed out till 3:30am whilst our daughter is fighting for her life in hospital.

Sophia was asking about her Mum. She asked where she was, why she was gone and why didn't she want to hug her. She wanted her Mum to be there with her when she needed her but no. Her Mother was getting pissed in some bar whilst I dealt with a screaming child in pain.

When I stormed upstairs after telling Alyssa I wanted her back to her parents out, I slammed my bedroom door shut and fell down onto my bed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let it all out. All of the pain, worry, hurt. Everything.

I couldn't hear Alyssa downstairs so she must have either fallen asleep or passed out. I couldn't care less which. I just lat in bed, looking up at the ceiling wondering where it all went wrong.

Morning soon came and at around 10am I went downstairs. I was up earlier but I didn't want to wake Alyssa up if I went down. She needed her sleep to be honest. Hopefully sleep would sort her head out. Slightly.

As I walked downstairs, I noticed that Alyssa had slept on the sofa because the blanket was all scrunched up but she wasn't there. I walked over to the sofa and picked up the blanket. Smelt just like her. Like cotton candy mixed with a meadow of daisies. That's how Ive always described her smile. Perfect.

I put the blanket back down and walked into the kitchen. Alyssa was sat with her back to me at the kitchen table. It looked like she was taking a tablet. Paracetamol probably. I stood at the kitchen door watching her.

I cleared my throat before saying, 'Sober yet?' I walked over to the coffee maker with my back to Alyssa. I didn't want to look at her. I would probably want to forgive her and make everything all right if I did but I knew I had to do it sometime.

'Justin...' I hear Alyssa say but I cut her of by spinning around to face her. 'Alyssa, I don't want to here it.' I say. She looked a mess. She had huge black bags under her eyes, it looked like she had a lions maine, her eyes wer red and puffy, her face was extreamly pale and her voice sounded like an old mans. She really didn't look good.

'Justin, please..' Her voice broke at the end, like she was going to burst into tears. If she did that, I would've gone over and wrapped my arms around her, told her that everything was going to be alright. But she kept it together. And I stayed away from her.

'I said I wanted you to move back in with your parents today.' I state. I had turned back around and started making my coffee now. I felt my own tears forming in my eyes but I gulped them back. I couldn't go weak now.

'You what?' She sounded surprised and hurt.  
'Of course.' I say bitterly. 'You don't remember.'  
'You don't want to be with me?' I could tell she was crying now by the way she was speaking. I took in a deep, shaky breathe before turning around. She was crying.

'Its not that I dont want to be with you.' I tell her. 'Its that Im so pissed of that you would betray me like that. Hell, betray our daughter like that. Do you know how much she wanted you to hug her? To hold her while she cried? Sure, she had me there but it wasn't enough Alyssa. She needs both of her parents to be with her. But no, her Mum was out getting pissed.'

'You make me sound like an alcoholic!' Alyssa says gently. Her lip was quivering and her face was getting redder and redder.

'Im just saying the facts, Alyssa.' I grab my coffee and look at her. 'I'll call your parents. Tell them what happened. Hopefully they will help you sort yourself out because right now, my daughter is my priority.' And with that, I walked straight past her and up the stairs.

That was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I loved Alyssa to pieces, thats why I made her my wife. But for her to abandon my love and her daughters illness was unacceptable.

I put my coffee onto the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I looked for Shanes number, took a deep breathe and hit the call button.

'Ello?' Shanes voice said.  
'Shane, hey. Its Justin.'  
'Oh hey man, everything okay? How's Soph?'  
'Urm.. Soph's okay, still in an incredible amount of pain but..em..'  
'Justin whats going on? I can tell somethings wrong. I know that tone...'  
'Look, last night Alyssa stormed out of the hospital, she said she didn't want to watch her child fight for her life and such. Then this morning at around three am, she came in drunk. And I mean drunk. She could barely stand, Shane.'  
'Alyssa? My daughter Alyssa?'  
'Of course your daugher Alyssa, who else would I be talking about?'  
'Okay... so she went out and got drunk?'  
'Yeah. I think it was all of the stress she had with Sophia that made her want to do it. But when she came in she told me she met some guy...'  
'Uh oh.' Shanes voice sounded anxious.  
'She told me that she would rather be with that guy than with me.'  
'Jesus Christ..Justin, I don't think she meant that... Alyssa just... she wouldnt..'  
'She seemed completely honest when she said it.' I sigh. 'But she seemed upset this morning but I told her to go to your place while she sorts everything out.'  
'Good idea.' Shane said. 'Shall I pick her up?'  
'Yeah, if you could. I just need to focus on Sophia right now.'  
'Is she doing okay?'  
'Who, Sophia? She's alright. Just in a lost of pain. Docs say that it will go in a couple of days but they dont know how long the pain is going to stay away.'  
'Its a shame.' Shane sighs. 'Me and Claire will come up to the hospital tonight, if thats okay?'  
'Thats great.' I smile. 'She would love to see you guys.'  
'Alright well I'll come and pick Alyssa up in ten, K?'  
'Cool, thanks Shane.'  
'See ya'.'  
'Bye.'

I flopped down on the bed after the call had ended. I felt like such a bad person, doing this to Alyssa but I had to focus on Sophia. Once I know that she is okay, then I can help Alyssa and get our relationship back on track. If that could ever happen.

**Sorry for updating late! Please review! :) Tell me what you think!xxx**


	19. Dad knows best

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 19-Dad knows best.

_Alyssa's POV_

I couldnt think straight, my brain was doing sumersaults inside my skull. I couldnt get my eyes to focus, I could just see blurs. God, I hate hangovers. I dont know why I did it. I dont know why I went and got drunk when my family needed me. Sure, I was scared but that gave me no excuse to go and get pissed up.

I missed Justin so much. I missed his arms being around me, his lips being on mine. I miss the nights where we would stay up talking about how perfect our life was. Where has all of that gone?

Justin wouldnt talk to me. Only a few words and sentences. He normally made me breakfast and coffee but he didn't. To be honest, I don't blame him. I would act the same if it were him acting like a complete ass.

Soon after Justin went upstairs after making his coffee, my Dad came through the kitchen door. Justin much have rung me. I had my back to the kitchen door but I knew he was standing there looking at me.

'You can stop staring at me in disgust now.' I say bitterly, keeping my eyes forward. I hear my Dad sigh and he walks over to the kitchen table and sits oposite me. He looked taken back for a few seconds. He must have seen how horrible I looked.

'You look rough.' My Dad says as he scans me from head to toe. I stare at him before taking a sip of my coffee, wincing as I felt the hot liquid run down my sore throat.

'Lyss, what happened?' He says in a soft and concerned voice. I shake my head.  
'Nothing.'  
'So is that why Justin called me on the verge of tears telling me he was worried about you? That you went ran out of the hospital last night and you came back here at half three in the morning drunk out of your mind?'

I stayed quiet, looking down at my coffee cup. When you put it that way, it sounds so selfish. I felt so horrible and bitchy.

'Drinking wont get rid of your problems, Alyssa.'  
'Yeah, I know that now.' I scoffed.  
'Lyss, I'm taking you to the Glass House. You're staying there till I know you're fine. Justin just needs to focus on Sophia right now.'  
'What about me?! She's my daughter too, Dad!'  
'After what you did to her, Lyss? You ran of on her when she needed you.'  
'I panicked...I was scared...'  
'So all of those times you were in hospital when you were sixteen you dont think me and your mum were scared? You dont think Justin was scared? We were terrified about you but we didn't run away. We stayed with you. Imagine what it would be like through that hard time if none of us would be there for you.'  
'It would be horrible..'  
'And right now, it's horrible for Sophia without her Mum there for her.'

I stared at my Dad for a few seconds. When did he get so good at this? Didnt he used to be a slacker? Where has all of this come from? He was right though.

I put my head in my hands as what my Dad said made sense to me. I had been in Sophia's position before. But I had all of my family with me. She only has Justin. And she's younger, she doesnt understand why her Mum isnt with her.

'I want to see her.' I say with my head still in my hands.  
'I dont know..'  
'She's my daughter. Im going to see her.' I say as I get up from my seat and go to grab my coat before my Dad stopped me.  
'You need to shower. You stink of booze.' I look down at myself and cringe. Yeah. He was right.

I run upstairs and quickly turn on the shower. I rinse my hair with shampoo and conditioner then scrub my whole body with some pomegranet shower gel.

I quickly jump out, put on a black tank top, red kinny jeans, red leather jacket and black converse then brush my teeth.

When I go downstairs, my Dad was sat at the kitchen table on his phone. When he sees me he gets up, puts his phone in his pocket and smiles. 'Much better.'

'Dont feel it.' I say as I down a glass of water. I still felt awful with the hangover that I had but it wasnt stopping me from seeing my daughter.

'I just texted Justin, he's already at the hospital with Soph. He says she's not coping very well. Shes asking for you.'  
'I thought Justin was upstairs?'  
'No, he said he left before I got here.'  
'Oh, I didnt hear him leave..'  
'Well hes with Sophia now, the doctors are giving her small doses of morphine but not loads.'

'Okay. Can I go and see her?'  
'Course.' Dad says before grabbing his keys and walking out of the front door. I lock the door behind me and get into my dads car.

I really hope Justin forgives me but to be honest, I wouldnt forgive him if he did it. I havent even forgiven myself for what I did so I dont know why Im wishing Justin would. I just hope nothing happens infront of Sophia. I just want her to be okay.

_**Please tell me what you think in your review! Do you guys still hate Alyssa? I know you're really hating on her from the past chapters :P xxxx**_


	20. Sorry

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 20-Sorry

_Justins POV_

I left the house without Alyssa knowing. I knew she would be okay, Shane was on his way to pick her up anyway. I had to get to Sophia. The nurse rung me just after I run Shane and said that Sophia was really freaking out.

I wasnt going to waste time in telling Alyssa, I knew it was awful to do but I had to rush down to the hospital and if I had waiting for Lyss, she would have to shower, get changed, wash her hair and do all of her business which would have taken ages.

When I got to the hospital, I went to Sophia's room to find her lying down on her side curled into a ball. She was crying softly and saying, 'Daddy, daddy, daddy.' quietly under her breath.

I rush over to her bed and kneel down next to her so we were eye level. She puts her small hand on my collar and squeezes it slightly. She wasnt very strong, especially because of her illness. She had lost a lot of weight as well, which was bad seen as though shes only four and she is skinny as it is.

I stroke her hair softly and plant a fragile kiss on her forehead which was extreamly hot. 'It hurts, Daddy.' Sophia whimpers softly as she plays with the strings on my hoodie, which she loves to do.

'Where does it hurt, baba?' I ask in a calm voice. I didnt want to show her how scared I was. But to be honest, I was petrified for my daughter. She was seriously ill and who knows...I could lose her. It would break my heart if I lost her. It would tear my life apart.

'On my tummy.' Soph says as she pulls back her blanket and shows me her stomach. My eyes grow wide as I look at a huge, brown mark covering three quarters of her stomach. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to keep my breathing under control.

I stand up slowly, not wanted to alarm Sophia and walk to the door of her room. 'DADDY!' Sophia shouts, she sounded like she was on the verge of more tears. 'DONT LEAVE ME DADDY!' She screams.

I turn around and run to her bed again. I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her softly. 'Daddy's not going anywhere.' I assure her. 'Im just seeing if there's a nice doctor or nurse, okay?' Sophia nods softly as she watches me stand back up and open her hospital room door. Just then, Alyssa appeared right in front of me. I yelped and jumped backwards. When I saw who it was, I let out a sigh.

'Jesus, Lyss!' I say softly. 'Scared the crap out of me!'  
'Sorry...' She says. We look at each other for a few seconds before Alyssa breaks the stare and walks past me to Sophia.

'Hi baby.' She says quietly as she kneels down next to her. Shane comes in next to me and shuts the door.  
'Mummy, where have you been?' Sophia says as she yawns softly.  
'Ive...been shopping.' Alyssa says. I had to resit the urge to let out a laugh. Sure, shopping. Guess she wasn't lying entirely. She did spend money... but on the wrong things.

'Did you get anything nice?' Soph asks.  
'Nothing special.' Alyssa shrugs. 'How're you feeling, hunny?' She was carressing Sophia's cheek softly, whiping away her fallen tears.

'My tummy hurts.' Sophia says and as she did to me, she lifts up her blanket to show Alyssa her stomach. Alyssa gasps and turns to face me and Shane. Then I remember what I was doing at the door of Sophia's hospital room anyway, getting a doctor. As I turn around to go to the door, one of Sophia's doctors was just coming in with a clipboard.

'Ah, hello.' He says with a smile. 'Sorry, visiting times are over.'  
'We're immediate family.' I tell him.  
'I see. That is quite alright then.'  
'Hey..whats this?' Alyssa says as she lifts up Sophia's blanket ever so softly to show the doctor the mark.  
'Yes, the mark.' He says.  
'You knew it was there?' Shane asks.  
'Yes, I did. I had a look at it before. Its like a bruising on the inside of her skin, which is very painful for Sophia. Especially at her age. It is very rare that children of her age get these bruises. Normally it is only visible on older people.'  
'It doesnt look like a bruise.' Alyssa says as she frowns at the mark on our daughters stomach.  
'Well, it isn't exactly a bruise. The blood on the inside of her body is rising up to the surface, causing painful shocks to go through Sophia's stomach and causing the mark to be there. We are treating it, but it may spread. And if it does we will have to put Sophia into a four hour surgery to detect where the blood is coming from and why it is rising. The operation will not cure the bruising, but it will help us find a way to.'

'So we just...wait? Till we see if it spread?' I ask. My heart was beating even harder now. The thought of my daughter going into surgery terrifies me. She's only a toddler!

'It normally takes a week to spread and if it does, then we must go ahead with the surgery. If within a week the mark doesn't change then we just carry on with the treatment.'

I didnt know what to say after that. It seemed pretty reasonable. I just prayed for my daughter to be okay.

When the doctor left us, it just left me and Alyssa in the room. Shane had to go to pick up Claire from Myrnin's and Sophia had fallen asleep. It wasn't exactly awkward...just quiet.

'Justin..' Alyssa says after a long few minutes of silence, She was sat on the right side of Sophs bed and I was sat on the other.

I look up at her and raise my eyebrows. I was still mad at her, very mad. I still hadn't forgiven her but can you blame me?

'You're not going to run away are you because things have suddenly got tough?' I say with my head down. I hear Alyssa sigh and I look up to see her with her head in her hands.

'Im sorry..' I say. 'That was mean. But I still cant believe you did it.'  
'I know.' Alyssa mumbles. 'I know Im the worst parent ever and I dont deserve a beautiful daughter like Sophia and an amazing husband like you. I just dont deserve it. Im a bitch!' I could tell that she was crying by the way her voice was breaking. I didnt want to forgive her. I really didnt but right then, I felt so guilty.

I walked over to the chair next to Alyssa and sat down in it. I put my hand on Alyssa's knee, causing her to look up at me. 'You're not the worst parent ever.' I tell her. 'You're trying, Lyss. You've not had the best couple of years and now this has happened... I know its hard..'

'But I shouldnt have done that..' Alyssa cries. 'I shouldnt have gone out and gotten drunk, I shouldnt have said those things to you when I got back, I shouldnt have left Sophia when she needed us both and Im suprised you still want to talk to me let alone look at me!... why cant I just be like you and be there for her?!'

I had enough, I wrapped my arms around Alyssa and pulled her onto my knee. I didnt care if I was mad at her, I hated seeing her cry. No matter what. I kissed her head softly and rocked back and forth.

'You're here now, thats the main thing. And I love you Alyssa. We all mess up sometimes and thats fine, I always have and always will love you. Which is why I married you and devoted my life to you and our daughter.'

I felt Alyssa cry even more after I said that. 'I love you too.' I hear her say. I smile and kiss her hair which smelt like coconuts.. she must have washed it before she came out.

Soon, I felt Alyssa's body relax in my arms and her breathing come to a ready rate. She was sleeping. I rested my cheek on her head and closed my eyes. Now all I need to focus on is my family and my daughters health. Please god, make her okay!

**Sorry for not updating earlier! Please review xxx**


	21. Why take her now!

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 21- Why take her now?!

_**Alyssa's POV**_

_'Lyss, you ready?' Justin shouts from downstairs. I run the brush through my hair one more time and sigh at the mirror. 'Coming.' I shout back. I grab my bag from my dresser and run downstairs._

_Once I get to the bottom, I feel someones arms fly around me from behind. I yelp and jump back to see Justin grinning at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean against him. 'You scared the crap out of me!' I say. Justin laughs and kisses me. I love it when he kisses me and smiles halfway through. It sent tingled throughout my whole body._

_'Lets go.' Justin smiles as he breaks the kiss. We walk out of the front door and into the car. We were going to the hospital to see Sophia. Her condition had gotten worse than ever and she was in so much pain. I hated going to see her, it sounds awful but seeing my daughter in that much pain really breaks me._

_When we got to Sophia's hospital room, she was sat up in her bed talking and laughing with her boyfriend. Looking at her now, you wouldn't think anything was wrong with her. The way she was laughing and joking. Making the most of her life._

_'Hey.' Sophia beamed as me and Justin walked into her room. Her boyfriend turned around to look at us and smiled warmly. 'I was wondering when you guys where coming.' Soph laughed. _

_Justin walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. 'We werent going to miss your fifteenth birthday now, were we?' He says. Sophia smile and looked down. _

_'I should go.' Her boyfriend sighed. 'Im going away for the weekend with my parents. I need to pack. I'll come and see you tonight before I go, okay?' Sophia nodded and her boyfriend kissed her lightly before walking out of the door. Closing it quietly behind him._

_'He's such a nice boy.' I say. Justin raises his eyebrows in a father sort of way which made me and Sophia laugh._

_'Come on Dad, its my fifteenth birthday. Dont go all protective Dad on me.' Soph laughed. Justin smiled and held her hand. I hated the fact that she was in hospital on her birthday. She had to be though, the doctors wouldnt let her home. She was getting seriously sick but Sophia didnt like to show it when people were around her. She knew it would make me and Justin upset and worried if she shown it._

_'We got you a present.' I say and take a small box out of my bag and hand it to Sophia. She takes the pink bow of and unwraped the silver wrapping to reveal a pink and black Shamballa bracelet._

_Sophia gasped. 'Oh my god, its beautiful!' She says as she gently talk out the bracelet with her shakey hands. Justin takes the bracelet of Sophia and fixes it on her wrist. 'Beautiful.' He smiles._

_'Thank you so much.' Sophia says as she twirls the bracelet around her wrist. She yawns loudly as she does so._

_Justin stands up and fixes the blankets around her. 'You need some sleep.' He says softly. 'We need to get yourself better for our holiday in a few months.'_

_'Did the doctors say that I could go?' Sophia asks as she slowly lies down in her bed. 'I really want to.'_

_'They said that you should be okay for the trip.' Justin says. The doctors didn't say that. They said that they dont know if she would be with us by then. But we werent going to tell her that. She has been looking forward to going to France ever since we told her at the beginning of the year. When we booked the holiday, we didn't expect her to get this sick. _

_'You go to sleep baby, we'll be here when you wake up.' Justin smiles as he soothes Sophias hair. Stroking her hair always made her go to sleep._

_Soon, Sophia was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Justin sat back in his chair and held my hand. 'She'll be okay.' He tells me. He must have read the expression on my face as I watched her sleep. 'Soon we will be on a plane to France, ready to have the time of our lives. All of us.' _

_I felt myself falling asleep the same time Justin did. The chairs were uncomfortable but I didnt care. It was my daughters fifteenth birthday and I was staying with her all day._

_I felt myself wake up to a long beeping sound. I twisted and turned in my chair to get more comfortable. Damn, that alarm needs to shut up._

_The real thing that woke me up was doctors pounding through Sophia's hospital room door. Justin jumped out of his seat as he saw the doctors._

_'NO!' He shouts. I stand up, throwing my blanket on the floor. Justin was getting dragged out of the room by doctors as he screamed and shouted. It was all a blur. Why were the doctors going mad on Sophia? Why was Justin screaming?_

_Then it hit me. The long bleeping sound. Sophia's heart monitor. I looked over at it and what I saw made my heart sink. A long, flat line._

_'SOPHIA!' I scream. Which only got me kicked out of the room too. Justin was pacing the hallway with his hands ruffled in his hair._

_'No, no, no, no. No, not now. Please not now.' He cried. Tears were running down his face as he look through the window into Sophia's room. _

_'DONT FUCKING TAKE HER NOW!' He screams and kicks the wall. I let tears roll down my face as I sink down against the wall oposite Sophia's room and put my head in my hands. _

_'Please dont take her away from us.' Justin whispered. He put both of his hands on the wall infront of himand started breathing heavily whilst whispering under his breath, 'no, no, no..'_

_Moments later, a doctor came out of Sophia's room and I shot up to stand next to Justin._

_'Im sorry.' The doctor says. 'She couldnt fight any longer. It got too hard for her. It was best for her to go. She isnt in pain anymore.'_

_Justin screamed and sank down to his knees. Tears ran down my face as cries erupted from my lips._

_WHY?!_

_'_Alyssa?!'

_WHY NOW?!_

'Hey, Alyssa!'

_WHY TAKE HER NOW?!_

_'_ALYSSA!'

My eyes flutter open to find Justins face above me. I quickly sit up right to find I was in my room...mine and Justins room. My breathing was heavy and I felt tears running down my cheeks. Justin was rubbing my back as he looked at me with concern.

'Hey, it was just a dream.' He whispers. I felt myself sigh. 'More like a nightmare.' I tell him.

'You seemed pretty upset.' He says.

'Where's Sophia? I want to see Sophia!' I cry. Justins arms go either side of my shoulders and he lowers me back down on the bed. I put my head on his chest to feel his steady heartbeat.

'Shes at the hospital, Lyss.' He tells me. 'Remember?'

I sigh and relax into Justin. Just a dream. It wasnt real.

'She died.' I cry. I couldnt hold it in any longer. I had to let it all out. 'She couldnt take it any longer.'

'What are you talking about, Lyss?' Justin now sounded extreamly concerned. I could almost see the frown on his face. 'Was this the dream?' I nodd.

'It was her fifteenth birthday and she was in hospital...we fell asleep and she died.. she couldnt fight any longer, Justin. She died. Why... what if she cant do it anymore? What if shes dying right now?!' I try getting up out of bed but Justins firm hands held me down.

'Lyss, shes a fighter. She can do this, okay? Have faith in her, baby.' I instantly felt better as Justin kissed me softly. My breathing had gone back to a normal pace now. I didnt want to go back to sleep. I didnt want to think of that again. But with Justin next to me, I felt like I was safe and happy.

**Very emotional chapter :( Hope you liked it though! Thought I would do something different :) Please review! xxx**


	22. Memories

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 22-memories

_Justins POV_

Its spread. The mark on her stomach.. its spread. It looks like a fake tan factory has exploded all over her. She doesnt know what it is and why its there, thats the worst thing. She asks me why it hurts and itches. To be honest, I dont even know why.

The doctors are saying that they have to put her into surgery soon. Very soon, actually. They need to know why her blood is rising up to her skin. They say its rare for that to happen in someone so young, which scares me.

Im scared of losing her. I couldn't live my life if she dies. The thought of not having her around.. not seeing her beautiful smile, her precious laugh makes my throat clogg up. You may think that if she dies.. it would just go back to old times. Like when it was just me and Alyssa. But if we lose her, I dont think me and Alyssa would ever be the same again.

'Justin?'  
'Justin?' My eyes focus to see fingers clicking infront of my face. I look to my side to see Alyssa sat next to me with her hand in mine.  
'Hey, you zoned out for a second there.' She laughs nervously. She knew what I was thinking about. She was probably thinking the same.

'Sorry.' I smile and gently squeeze her hand. We were sat in Sophia's hospital room watching her sleep. I had to keep on looking at her chest.. making sure it was moving up and down. Which it was. Everytime I looked at the wrong moment when it wasnt moving, my heart skipped a beat. But then she breathed in and I relaxed.

Soon, the doctor walked in with a clip board and his usual warming smile. He walked over to Alyssa's bed and his smile got wider as he watched her. Thats the thing with Sophia. No matter what, everyone smiles when they're around her.

'What's happening then?' Alyssa asks impatiently.  
'We've had a meeting about Sophia's condition..' The doctors began. 'We are going to take her into surgery today in around an hour to look for where the blood is coming from. If the operation is sucessful, we may be able to cure Sophia. But if not then it will be up to Sophia to fight or not.'

My heart sunk. She's only four! She doesnt know whether she's fighting or not! She just thinks shes got really bad stomach ache. She just doesnt know that it could kill her.

'Shes going in that soon?' Alyssa sounded so scared. I could hear the fear in her voice. It broke my heart.

'We want to know as soon as possible if we can treat her condition, which is why we are getting her into surgery quickly.' The doctors smile made me relax, he seemed to think it was okay. Well, that was sort of his job. To make people think that everything was going to be okay. When it wasnt.

When the doctor left the room, Sophia started stirring in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She looked directly at us and her lips tugged into a small smile.

'Hey, baby.' Alyssa says calmly as she sat forward in her chair and gently rubbed Sophia's arm which was sticking out from under her blanket.

'Mummeh?' Sophia says tiredly as she rubs her eyes.  
'Yeah, hunny?'  
'Where's bunny?' Sophia asks as she looked around her bed.  
'He's here.' I smile as I pass her a small pink bunny that Shane got her when she was born. I remember when she took her first steps and she grabbed her bunny and fell on the floor with it. That memory always made me smile.

'Why are you smiling?' Alyssa laughs.  
'Just..memories.' I say as I shake my head. Alyssa takes hold of my hand and kisses my cheek, which sent tingles down my body.

'Daddeh?' Sophia says as she plays with her bunny.  
'Yeah, babe?'  
'When can I go home?'  
I look at Alyssa for an answer. The doctors have never told us when she can go home. Or whether she has to stay in hospital for her whole life.

'Soon hunny.' Alyssa says softly. Thats all we could say. Sophia frowned but she seemed to just throw the topic out of her head.

'Whats this for?' She asks as she looked down at her hand. There was a drip injected into her to stop any pain accuring for her.

'Its just...' Alyssa says but looked at me and bites her lip. Now it was turn to take over.  
'Its to make you stop hurting..' I say. 'So if you get any tummy ache then it wont hurt.'

'I dont have tummy ache..' Sophia frowns.  
'Thats because this is magic.' I wink and Sophia giggles. God, that giggle. Thats another thing that I couldnt stand to get taken away.

A few minutes later, the doctor came on and asks to take Sophia to her surgery. They put her to sleep whilst me and Alyssa were there. Im pretty sure that my hand would be bruised by the amount of pressure Alyssa had on my hand. Well, I bet Alyssas hand would be the same.

The doctor told us that Sophia would be in surgery for a few hours. I couldnt stop shaking. Alyssa was crying. Everything seemed like it was on the edge. Im just begging that when Sophia gets out of the operation... she'll be okay.

**Sorry its short, I didnt have much time today :( Please review! I didnt get many on the last chapter! ;'( xxxxx**


	23. Crystal Clear!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 23- Crystal Clear!

_Alyssa's POV_

The wait was agonising. My foot never stopped tapping on the ground. My head barely ever left my hands. Justin kept pacing the waiting room floor, sighing and moaning. Looking at the clock. It had been hours since she went in. Why was it taking so long? What if something went wrong? What if she didnt make it and they were looking for a way to tell us?

So many things were going through my mind, I couldnt take it anymore. I'm not going to lie, the thought passed through my mind. You know... the 'drink your problems away' thought. I had to fight that one back because last time that happened, it caused more problems for me than I had started with.

'Justin?' I say as Justin continued to pace the room. 'Justin, please sit down.'  
Justin sighed and started chewing on his nails. After a long few moments, he sat down heavily on the seat next to me and put his head in his hands. I put my hand on his leg and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his hand over mine and brought his head up to kiss me.

When Justin kissed me, it felt like all of our problems had dispeared. That it was just me and him against the world. Just me and him _in_ the world. It felt like everything revolved around us. Everything was ours.

It was when the kiss broke that it all became real again. Everything became a living nightmare. Sophia could die. There was no getting rid of that thought.

'She'll be okay.' Justin tells me as he leans his forehead on mine. He didn't sound convincing one bit. I dont think he even convinced himself, let alone me. 'She's made it this far..'

I knew what he was about to say. She made it this far.. she can't give up now. The doctors say that it might come to the point where it is Sophia's choice to fight or not. How can she chose life or death when she is four years old? The illness she has was getting worse, she wouldnt stop crying everytime we were with her. If it were up to her, she would make it all stop. She wouldnt think of it as death. She would think of it as peace.

'Its just a little operation to find out where the blood is coming from.' Justin tells me. He was looking into the distance, at nothing. 'It might work.'

But at the same time, it might not. It might actually get to the point where Sophia can't fight. Can't cope with the pain at a toddler age.

Me and Justin sat in silence for a few minutes. We were probably thinking the same thing. Whats going to happen? I lay my head onto Justins lap and threw my legs onto the chair beside him. He began softly stroking my hair which soon made me drift of.

I woke up to the sound of quiet talking. I opened my eyes to find two doctors stood in the waiting room talking in hushed voices. I felt Justin tense from underneath my as he let out a huge yawn.

I slowly sat up and realised that Justin too had only just woken up. He was rubbish his eyes and running his hands through his hair. When he caught sight of the doctors, he shot up and ran over to them.

'Is is done? What happened? Is she okay?' Questions were splewing out of Justins mouth rapidly and it seemed like the doctor couldn't exactly keep up.

'All of your questions will be answered, Mr. Smith.' The doctor smiled. 'My name is Doctor Rae. I completed your daughters surgery today.' The doctor offered out his hand and Justin shook it softly.

'If you would like to come with me.' The doctor said simply and walked out of the room. Justin took my hand and dragged me out of my seat and down the corridor. I was still half asleep so I had no idea where I was going. Im pretty sure I tripped over an old woman. Oops.

The doctor lead us into a small room. The room usually known as the 'bad news room.' My heart sped up instantly as I sat down in a seat beside Justin. Dr. Rae shut the door softly and sat opposite us.

'So?' Justin said impatiently, as if the doctor wasnt telling us quickly enough if our daughter was going to live or die.

'Your daughers operation was sucessful.' Dr. Rae told us with a beaming smile. I felt myself and Justin sigh as I relaxed into the chair. 'We have found where the blood is coming from and we can treat it almost instantly. Although it will take some time.'

Justin suddenly took hold of my hand and squeezed it unbelievably tight. I didn't care though. I squeezed back.

'So she's going to be okay?' Justin asked. He sounded as if he were on the verge of tears.

'Shes going to be crystal clear.' The doctor smiled. 'Although it will take a few weeks for Sophia's treatment to go underway.'

'Thank you so much!' Justin beamed as he put his hand over his mouth. It seemed all to much for him. It was definitely too much for me. I let myself cry it out. All the months of worrying, crying, suffering. Its all just going to go away. We can start living out life! We can start being a family again! We can have Sophia back with us again, at home! In just a few months everything will be back to normal. Everything will be perfect again.

**Sorry its short, but this is what most of you wanted, for Sophia to be okay again :P I have a really good idea for this story for when Sophia is better :P Its going to be good :D Please review! xxxx**


	24. Deja Vu

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 24- Deja Vu

_Justins POV_

Everything seemed to be pefect now. To mine and Alyssa's eyes, anyway. Sophia was still in hopsital having her treatment but she was getting better every minute. Before, she was on a food drip. She couldn't eat, she could barely drink water. Now shes eating mash, sausages, peas. Everything. She even asked for some cocoa cola yesterday. I gave her a can and she drank it all without splewing it all back up.

The treatment Sophia is getting is really helping us all. Me and Alyssa has been more close. When Sophia was sick, me and Alyssa barely talked when we were at home. We just sat watching the TV. It was usually a blank screen we were watching. It was better than talking about anything. Now that Sophia is getting better rapidly, me and Alyssa can't stop laughing and joking with each other. We even had sex a few nights ago for the first time in weeks. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

Sophia was being her bright old self. The little girl we knew before she got ill. The bubbly little girl who giggled at the slightest little things. The little girl who appreciated everything and everyone around her.

I was sat with Sophia in her hospital room whilst she read her Barbie magazine. Today was her fifth birthday and she was so excited. I was over the moon that she was better in time for today. I had gotten her favourite Barbie magazine, a Peppa Pig bracelet, a bright pink portable DVD player and half a dozen of her favourite Barbie movies.

'Daddy, it not working!' Sophia frowns as she presses random buttons on her DVD player. She was sat up with her back against the headboard of her hospital bed with the player on her knee. She was still weak but at least we could sit up and enjoy herself. She couldnt even do that before.

'Press that button.' I say as I point to the play button on the side of the DVD player. Sophia taps the button and the small screen plays the beginning of the DVD. Sophia squealed and wiggled around under her blankets.

I laughed and kissed her gently on her forehead. I sat on the bed with her and put my arm around her. She leaned into me and got mesmerised by the movie.

She didn't even notice Alyssa walking into the room with balloons and a cake. Alyssa put the big helium 'Birthday Girl' balloon next to Sophia's bed and tied it in place. She put the cake on the bedside table and climbed in on the other side of Sophia.

'Mummy!' Sophia smiles widely as Alyssa put her arm under Soph's waist. We were all a tangled mess but none of us cared. This was the closest we had been in about six months. I leant over Sophia and managed to graze my lips across Alyssa's. She bit her lip and took hold of my hand. A secret promise that tonight, she'll be making up for that.

We all sat there watching Barbie And The Magic Of Pegasus. Not mine and Alyssa's first choice but it felt perfect. Watching Sophia's face as she was mesmerised by the DVD.

About ten minutes into the movie, I heard the soft breathing of Sophia next to me. She had fallen asleep with her head in an awkward position on my chest.

'We should move her.' Alyssa yawns as she stretches her arm from underneath Sophia. 'She'll hurt her neck there.' Alyssa got up of the bed to give me room to untangle myself from my daughter. Alyssa took the DVD player and put it on the bedside table ontop of her cake.

As I was lowering Sophia down, she opened her eyes softly and rubbed at them. 'You go to sleep baby, we'll be here when you wake up.' I smile as I kiss Sophia on her cheek and stroke her hair. She then began drifting back of. Whenever you stroke her hair like that, she instantly closes her eyes and sleeps.

When I looked up to Alyssa, she was staring at me and Sophia. She looked stunned and... scared? I frowned as I stood up straight. 'Lyss?'

She just stared at me, with her eyes bulging out of her head. She was looking from me to Sophia constantly. 'Lyss whats wrong?' I asks quietly. She was really scaring me now.

'This has happened before..' She says quietly as she watches Sophia sleep. 'The...that dream.. its happening..'  
'What...oh.' The dream that Alyssa had a few weeks ago when Sophia was getting sick.. the dream where it was her fifteenth birthday and she...I dont even want to think about that.

'It was her birthday...we got her a bracelet and she fell asleep and god Justin she didn't wake up!' Alyssa's voice was trembling like crazy now. I could tell from the other side of the bed that she was shaking. I walked around the bed to her and lowered her down on the chair behind her.

'Lyss, baby calm down.' I say as I crouch down next to her. She kept on looking at Sophia in the corner on her eye. Her breathing was heavy as she tried gulping down tears. 'It isn't anywhere near her fifteenth birthday... it was just a dream.'

My persuading didn't work. It never did with Alyssa. 'No, Justin you dont understand! Its her fifth birthday... fifteen...fifth...coincidence? In my dream we got her a bracelet... we got her a peppa pig bracelet today... she fell asleep and you said those exact words to her... you said "You go to sleep baby, we'll be here when you wake up."...then she went to sleep and didn't wake up! Oh my god, Justin wake her up dont let her sleep!' Alyssa panicked and tried getting out of the chair and to Sophias bed. I grabbed gently at her arm and lowered her back down.

'Alyssa, sweetheart it was just a dream, okay? The doctors said she is getting better, shes going to be fine!' Alyssa was scaring me now, the way she seemed so sure that her dream was going to come true.

Alyssa stares at me for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh and nodding her head. I rubbed on her leg for a second before standing up and sitting in the chair next to her. At that moment, Sophia's doctor..Dr. Rae? Yeah, Dr. Rae walked in with a clipboard in his hands.

'How's the birthday girl?' Dr. Rae smiled as she shut the door behind me. I felt Alyssa tense beside me. I took her hand without taking my eyes of the doctor.

'She's perfect.' I smile. I didnt want Alyssa blurting out anything about her dream to the doctor... he might keep her in for longer if she did that.

'She is indeed.' He smiled as he smiled down at the clipboard. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head slowly. 'God, Ive never seen such a terrific and fast recovery from such a small and fragile little girl. You should be very proud.'

We were. Me and Alyssa couldnt be more proud of our daughter. I knew she would make it. She gets it from Alyssa. When she was about sixteen, she was in and out of hospital. She went through so much from the age of eighteen through till she was twenty it was unbelievable. Alyssa made it through all of that. Sophia has made it through this. Like mother like daughter.

'Well, I have amazing news.' The doctor said as he lowered the clipboard. I looked at Alyssa who frowned and stared at the doctor. 'You're daughter can go home tonight.'

I instantly stood up. I shocked me that much. I felt Alyssa's vice like grip on my forearm beside me. 'Are...why...will?...What?!' I didn't even know what to say. I was utterly speachless.

'Sophia is now well enough to have the treatment from her own home but if she starts being sick or sleeping too much than usual then she must come back.' The doctor now sounded stern but that didnt bother me. Finally, after everything that had happened...we are finally going to be home together!

**Sorry its late! Ive got food poisoning from McDonalds so Im not that well -.- But I wanted to get this chapter but because I really want to write the next one! Its going to be a funny one :') Please review and thanks for reading! xxxx**


	25. Unexpected questions!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 25- Unexpected questions.

_Alyssa's POV_

Tonight, we are taking Sophia home! I was so happy for her. Shes only five years old and shes spent the past year in hospital fighting for her life. Now shes finally coming home to be with her parents. Its such an amazing feeling.

I couldnt keep the smile of my face as Sophia ran through the front door of our house. She ran straight to the sofa and flopped herself onto it. She was still weak but that wasnt stopping from being happy. From being herself.

It was about nine when we got home. We had to talk to Sophia's doctor for a few hours to sort out her medication and how much she had to have etc. But now we were home. Together. Home never actually felt like home without Sophia. And now it feels warm and a place I want to be. All because my five year old daughter was here, jumping around on the sofa.

'You want anything to eat, trouble?' Justin smiles as he crouched down near the sofa next to Sophia. She thought her a second before shaking her head and yawning loudly. 'Sleep maybe?' Justin laughed.

'I tired.' Sophia says as she rubs her eyes. Justin picked her up and put her on his hip. I gave her a kiss before walking upstairs with Justin. We went into Sophia's room and put her into her bed. It only felt like yesterday that we were putting her in a cot. Now she had her own bed!

Justin lay her down and pulled up her Barbie covers to her chin. He kissed her gently on her head before she closed her eyes and her breathing went steady. Justin stood up straight and put his arms around me. We stayed there for a moment, looking at our daughter sleeping peacefully in her own bed for the first time in months. It was hard to believe that just last week we thought we were going to lose her.

Justin nodded to me, a signal to go into our room. He followed me out of Sophia's room and shut the door quietly behind him. Once we were in our room, we both flopped down on the bed, exuasted.

'God, that felt amazing.' Justin sighed as he wraps his arms around my waist. 'Putting her into her own bed...amazing.'  
'I know.' I smile. 'Soon she'll be in high school, bringing friends over, bringing b-'  
'Dont say boyfriends.' Justin laughs  
'It'll happen.' I say before kissing Justins lips. It tasted different from the other kisses we had shared in the past few weeks. It tasted of happiness and joy. It just made me want more.

'You know..' I say inbetween heated kisses. 'One of us has to give her the birds and the bees talk someday, too.'  
'Thats your job.' Justin mumbles against my lips. I laugh and look at him. 'Why me?'  
'Because you're the girl!' Justin laughs before bringing his lips back to mine. He grabs my waist and brings me ontop of him. I straddle him and I ruffle my hands in his hair. His kisses trail down to my neck, which he knows drives me crazy.

'I think maybe we need to have the birds and the bees talk.' He muffles against the skin of my neck. I moan and press my weight against him. 'Maybe a different kind.' I say before bringing my head down to kiss him. He smiles against my lips and pushes my body of his so he was hovering over me.

That night was amazing. The way we had no care in the world. It was probably the best night ever. And to be honest, it was the best sex that we have had.

I woke up to the sound of banging around in the kitchen. My eyes shot open and the first thing I thought was 'intruder' but then I knew it would have been Sophia. I looked at the clock beside my bed which told me it was mid day.

Beside me, Justin stretched and wrapped his arms around my bare chest. He kissed my neck lightly and mumbled, 'Morning.'

I smiled and turned to face him. God, he looked gorgeous in the mornings. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him.

'Soph's downstairs.' I tell him when the kiss broke. He smiled widely before kissing my head and jumping out of bed. He made his way towards the door before I stopped him.

'Justin..' I say as I prop myself up in bed with my elbow. 'Clothes.' Justin looked down at himself and made an 'ah' sound before grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I got out of bed and put on my silk pyjama pants and a white tank top. When me and Justin were both decent, we made our way downstairs where we found Sophia watching Peppa Pig on the TV. Since when could she turn the telly on?

'Morning baby.' Justin says as he sits down on the sofa next to Sophia. Sophia gasped and climbed onto his knee. 'I thought you were going to be asleep for ever!' Sophia exclaimed.

Justin raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in a shocked expression. 'Me? Why would I ever do that to you?' He started tickling her, which made Sophia cry with laughter. He didnt tickle her too fiercly because she had only just had an operation on her stomach.

Justin picked up Sophia and followed me into the kitchen where I lite up the cooker ready to make some bacon and eggs. Justin put Sophia in her high chair and gave her a few grapes to eat. Justin came up behind me and laced his arms around my waist and kissed my neck whilst watching me fry eggs.

'You fry eggs good.' Justin says in a sexy tone. I punch him playfully in the arm the best I could without taking my eyes of the eggs.

A few seconds passed before Sophia churped up. 'Daaadddyyyyyy?'  
Justin turned around and sat opposite Sophia at the kitchen table. 'Whats up, cheeky?'  
'You know last night?'  
'Yeah..?'  
'What were you and Mummy doing?' Sophia says. I turn around and look at Justin who was raising his eyebrows at our daughter. 'What do you mean?'  
'I mean I heard noices last night coming from yours and Mummys room!' Sophia wasnt even looking at Justin. She was looking down at her grapes and rolling them around.

Justin paused as he stared at our daughter before saying, 'What sort of noices?'  
'I dont really know.' Sophia cocks her head. 'Daddy was saying "Awyssa Awyssa" and Mummy was saying "Jusin, Jusin, OOOO" Like dat.'

Justin's eyes grew wider as his mind worked out what Sophia was saying. I however, burst out laughing.

'What were the noices?' Sophia says. She didn't seem to be taking this as a joke.

'I think we'll be having that birds and the bees take soon that we thought.' I tell Justin before turning around to put the bacon into the pan.

'Where you playing tennis?' Sophia frowns.  
'Why would we be playing tennis?' Justin smirks.  
'Because on the telly, the people who plays tennis say "OOH" everytime they hit the ball and thats what sounds I heared last night so where you playing tennis?'

Laughter erupted from me. I had to hold myself up on the kitchen counter so I didnt fall on the floor. I didnt care if the bacon burnt, I turned around to find Justin giving me a stern look but a smirk was tugging at his lips. I personally thought this was helarious.

'No, hunny..' Justin says as he clears his throat. 'Me and Mummy were...wrestling..'  
'But you always told me not to fight!' Sophia groans.  
Thats when I jumped in. 'Yeah but Mummys and Daddys like us are aloud to...wrestle... because we love each other very much.'

'But why were you fighting if you love each other?'  
'Because thats what Mummys and Daddys do.' Justin says. 'I love you Mummy very, very much so when we wrestle like that it shows that we love each other.'

'Oh right.'

And that seemed to be the end of that conversation. It cheered me up, I have to admit. Everytime I thought about it I just wanted to burst out laughing. The way Sophia acted so serious and the way Justins expression instantly changed when she asked about the 'noices.' Ah well, I guess me and Justin are just going to have to... keep it down in future.

**Bit of a random chapter but just wanted to show the family together again but wanted to add a funny moment :) Please review! xx**


	26. Late birthday present!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 26-Late birthday present!

_Justins POV_

I have to admit, yesterday was very awkward when Alyssa was making breakfast. When Sophia was asking us about the 'noices' that me and Alyssa were making, yeah. Awkward. Alyssa found it absolutely helarious! And because she did, I lost my bacon. She burnt it because she was laughing so much.

When me and Alyssa went to bed that night, we had a chat. Not about anything that had happened at breakfast. Just about how proud we were about Sophia. How she has been so strong through the past year. There was a point where we thought we were going to lose her, and we nearly did. But we should have known better. This is Sophia-Claire Smith we were talking about. Shes a fighter.

We both agreed that she needed.. a sort of reward. Praise, in a way. To show her how proud we were of her and how happy we were that she was _here_. With us.

We got up early this morning, me and Alyssa. We had decided what we were going to do for Sophia. To make her happy. She deserved it. We had money, we could afford it. Even if we couldnt, we were still going to do it.

Alyssa went to the shops, the twenty-four hour Tesco, to be exact. I couldnt go, I had to stay home with Sophia incase she woke up. We couldnt take Sophia with us because Alyssa was going to get some things for Sophia... to build up for the big surprise.

About twenty minutes after Alyssa had left to go to the shops, Sophia came strolling down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

'Hi, Daddy.' She says as she climbs onto my knee and rests her head on my chest. She was still tired, I could tell. She probably only got up because she heard me downstairs.  
'Morning princess.' I say as I kiss her head gently. She was in her cute little baby grow with Peppa Pig all over it. I had never seen a girl so obsessed with a pig before.

'Where's Mummy?' Sophia asks as she frowns and looks around the living room.  
'She's just gone to the shop.' I smile.  
'Why?' Sophia asks as she plays with the strings on my hoodie.  
'Shes just gone to get some bits.'  
'Why?' Sophia asks. I sigh. Shes got a habbit of saying 'why' to everything. It was extreamly cute but at times, annoying.  
'We just needed a few things from the shop.'  
'Oh, right.'

At that moment, I heard Alyssa turn the locks in the front door. She came trolling in with bags in her hand. Well, two Tesco carrier bags and a Peppa Pig backpack.

'Mummy!' Sophia beamed as she hopped of my knee and ran for Alyssa. She threw her arms around Alyssa's leg and bounced up and down. She gasped when she saw the Peppa Pig bag. 'PEPPA!'

'Yeah, its Peppa!' Alyssa laughed as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to me. I put my hand on her leg and kissed her cheek. 'Good work, babe.'

'Soph, come here baba.' Alyssa smiled. Sophia came walking over, eyeing up the Peppa Pig bag as she chewed on the sleeve of her babygrow.

'Sit on Daddy's knee.' Alyssa told Sophia. Sophia came over to me and I lifted her up onto my knee. I handed her the backpack, which was extreamly heavy.

'Okay, this is an late birthday present of me and Daddy.' Alyssa smiled. Sophia giggled and held the bag on her lap. 'I love it!'

'Thats not all.' I tell her. 'Open it, princess.' Sophia zipped open the bag and gasped at the contents inside. She dug her hand in and started pulling things out.  
'Whats that?' Alyssa asks as Sophia hands up some pyjamas. 'JAMIES!' She says excitedly.  
'What's on them jammies?' Alyssa asks. Sophia turns the pyjamas around to see what was on the front. 'MINIE MOUSE!'

Sophia put the pyjamas on the sofa neatly and dug her hand in again, more clothes came out. Mini Mouse clothing, an I love disney top and a mickey mouse teddy.

'Keep digging.' Alyssa laughed. Sophia dug her hand in again and pulled out bags of sweets. Lots and lots of sweets. There were jelly hearts, rainbow drops, star shaped marshmellows, haribos and much more.

'SNACKS!' Sophia beamed as she pulled all of the packets out. She tipped the bag upside down so they all fell out. 'Thats it.' She smiled. 'LOTS OF STUFF!'

'I know!' Alyssa laughed. 'And where do you want to take this stuff, Soph?'  
Sophia looked at Alyssa with a frown for a few more seconds. 'I dont know..'  
'Whats the one place that you want to go with all this stuff?' I say as I start putting all of the things that was pilled on the sofa back into the Peppa Pig bag.

'THE PARK!' Sophia giggled.  
'Think bigger..' I say.  
'The big park?' Sophia frowns and cocks her head. I laugh. 'Even bigger than the big park!'  
'Whats on the pyjamas we got you, baby?' Alyssa says as she moved a piece of hair behind Sophia's ear.  
'Mineh Mouse?'  
'And where does mini mouse live?'  
'DISNEY LAND!' Sophia says as she throws her arms in the air, hitting me in the face in the process.  
'Okay, lets go.' Alyssa says simply. The expression on Sophia's face changed. She seemed completely stunned at what Alyssa had just said.  
'What?' She says under her breath.  
'Lets go, tomorrow. Disney Land. Me you and Daddy.' Alyssa smiled. Sophia gasped and put her hand over her mouth. 'Serious?' She muttered. Alyssa laughed and told her it was true.

The next bit I wasnt expecting, Sophia burst into tears. I was surprised at first but my arms tightened around her and I hugged her close. Alyssa scooted closer to us and put her hand on Sophia's leg. 'Are they happy tears or sad tears?' She laughed.

'Happeh ones.' Sophia mumbled into my chest. I couldnt stop thinking how cute this was, I made the most girly 'aww' sounds but I didnt care. My daughter was crying. Crying because she was so happy. I felt tears form in my own eyes. Happy ones, like Sophia's. Now we can finally start living as a family. Starting from tomorrow, we were going to have the best holiday of our lives. To show Sophia how extreamly proud we were of her.

**Cute little chapter :') Some of you may know where I got the idea for this chapter from, so you will have the scene in your head but thought it was a nice little touch to the story seen as though its been quite sad :( Please review and thanks for reading! Love you guys :')xxxx**


	27. New friend

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 27-New friends.

_Alyssa's POV_

Last week me and Justin went to the travel agents to book our holiday to Paris with Sophia. She was so excited when we told her that we were going to Disney Land! I actually can't believe she cried with happiness!

When we went to the travel agents, they said they couldn't get us onto a flight till next month, which sucked ass. When we told Sophia that we were going next month, she was still equally excited as she was when we had first told her!

Because we have over a month to wait for our holiday, me and Justin decided to enroll Sophia into a nursery. Seen as though she is five years old, she needs to start getting an education. We have put her into Morganville Elementry School.

When me and Justin woke her up this morning to get ready for her first day, she was so excited! She was determind to dress herself, which didn't go down very well when she came downstairs in a summers dress with a big pink puffy coat and ugg boots. I dressed her in some black shorts with some pink tights and a pink top. I put her long brown, curly hair into a high pony tail at the back of her head and god, she just looked so grown up.

'Beautiful.' Justin beamed as I passed Sophia over to him whilst I put on my shoes. 'You're going to be the most gorgeous girl there!'  
'What if they don't like me, Daddy?' Sophia frowns.  
'Everybody will love you, sweetheart.' Justin smiles which made Sophia blush slightly and hide her face in his chest. Justin chuckled and kiss her cheek before putting her down on the floor.

'Ready?' Justin asks as he takes hold of my waist and kisses my neck. 'Ready.' I reply as I try to fondle my way out of Justins grip. He's just going to have to wait till Sophia is at nursery. Then we wont have to worry about 'noices' ex cetera.

After I had put Sophia in her car seat, I got in the front with Justin. When we got to the nursery, which was only a few blocks away, we got Sophia out of the car and Justin held her hand whilst we walked her in.

'And you must be Sophia!' The manager, Lucinda said as she crouched down infront of Sophia. 'You're just going to adore it here, lovey. We have paints, colouring, books, toys..oh, and we are baking later!'

'See, Soph! You're going to be baking!' Justin smiled.  
'Mmm, baking cakes!' Lucinda said. Sophia smiled widely as she let go of Justins hand and walked forwards towards Lucinda.

'She will be just fine here.' Lucinda tells us as she picks up Sophia. 'If you come and pick her up at around three, that'll be great.'  
'Perfect.' Justin smiled.

When we knew that Sophia had settled down me and Justin headed home. I just couldnt believe how grown up Sophia was. It only seemed like yesterday that I was holding her in my arms for the first time with Justin sat next to me. Now she had her first day of nursery. I hated leaving her alone, probably a Mum instinct but still. I knew she was more mature now and I had to let her free. I just hated that.

_**Sophia's POV**_

When Mummy and Daddy left me with the nice lady, I was a bit scared. She held my hand and took me into a big room with lots of other children! I got really shy though and hid behind her, they all seemed so much bigger than me.

'Its alright, sweetie.' The lady said. 'These are going to be your friends. Do you want to go and sit over there with Abigail and wait for everyone to come?' I looked over to where the lady was pointing. Her finger was directing me towards a little girl, about my age sat down on the floor on her own. She had long blonde hair and she seemed...lonely and sad.

I walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She gapsed and spun around quickly. I wasn't quite expecting that so I took a step back. When the girl saw that I wasn't going to hurt her, she sighed and relaxed back to a sitting position.

'...Hi..' I say after a few seconds of awkward silence. 'My name is Sophia Smith.' I try to smile widely to show her that I was kind and wasn't going to hurt her.  
'My name is Abigail.' The girl smiled. She seemed extreamly tense and anxious.  
'What's your second name?' I frown as I sit next to her on the floor. I had a thing about second names. I was very curious about them. I had only just learnt that my second name was Smith!

'Glass. Abigail Glass.' The girl smiled softly. When she smiled, she looked older than me. But most of all, she looked lost.  
'You look upset, are you okay?' I cock my head to the side, studying her. She puts her head towards the floor and nods her head slightly. Before I could say anything, a boy came running up behind her and smacked her on the head. Very hard.

'OW!' Abigail whined but when she turned around to face the boy, her expression was shocked and scared. The boy was about Abigails age, with blonde hair the same shade as hers.

'EH, CHRISTOPHER!' The lady who brought me in earlier shouted. She stalked over to the three of us and knelt down infront of the boy. 'What have I told you about hitting! Especially your sister!'

That boy must have been sisters with Abigail then. They did look alike, I must admit. When Christopher pulled his tongue out at the lady and ran away, the lady sighed and turned to Abigail. 'Hunny are you alright?' Abigail just nodded with her head down. I could see her eyes sparkling. It seemed like she was about to burst into tears.

When the lady had walked away, Abigail looked up to make sure nobody was around and looked at me. 'I hate it when he does that.' She says very, very quietly.  
'Why? Is he your brother?' I ask.  
'My twin brother.'  
'Whats a twin?' I frown.  
'We were born at the same time so we are twins and we look like each other.' I didn't fully understand her explanation but I went along to the more important part of our conversation.  
'Why did he hit you?'  
'He always does it.' She says as she looks down. 'He takes after my Daddy.'  
'Why?' I say. I had a thing about saying why. I just wanted to know everything. And the only way I could is to always ask 'why'.

'Me Daddy does it.' She says very softly. I hardly even made out what she said.  
'Your Daddy does what?'  
Abigail let out a frustraited sigh. 'My Daddy hits me!'  
I gasp and slap my hand to my mouth. 'Why does he do that?!'  
Abigail just shrugs and looked down at the floor again. 'He doesn't do it to Christopher, only me. Christopher always laughs when my Daddy hits me. Then after that he hits me too.'

I saw tears rolling down Abigails eyes as I watched her. 'Why would a Daddy do that? My Daddy would never do that! My Daddy always tells me that he loves me, he gives me cuddles and gives me cookies and ice cream before bed! But don't tell me Mummy that because she wi-'

'Please stop.' Abigail begged. I was taken back for a moment. 'Sorry.' She mutters. 'Its just... My Mummy died when I was born and my Daddy just... doesn't like me. He says that I remind himn of my Mummy...he didn't like my Mummy. So he beats me. Daddy used to be a naughty man. He just got out of prison when my Mummy died. He had been in there for a very long time because he hurt someone.'

'We have to tell somebody! My Mummy and Daddy would be able to hel-'  
'NO! Please don't tell anybody! Sophia, please!' She begs. I bite my lip before nodding my head slowly. How could I not tell anybody about this? My first ever friend is being beaten by her own Daddy! I can't let this go on, can I? I have to tell somebody. My Mummy and Daddy HAVE to know!

**So first time I have done Sophia's POV. Sorry it wasnt like.. babyish! I wanted it to be more mature so you could understand what was happening. So... any idea's who Abigail and Christopher are? There are huge clues in there! Leave a review please! Thanks for reading xxxxxx**


	28. You're sick!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 28-That's sick!

_Alyssa's POV_

I was so happy that Sophia was excited about her first day at nursery. I thought she was going to kick up a fuss when me and Justin left but she just... went. To be honest, I was upset. I hated seeing her growing up so fast. I wanted her to stay the way she is now. Small and cute.

When me and Justin got home, we took advantage of the time we had. I wont go into detail, use your imagination. But yeah, we had fun. After a couple of hours, Justin had to go to work for a couple of hours. This left me to pick up Sophia.

Seen as though I couldnt drive yet, which I really need to get around to doing, I had to walk to pick Sophia up. It was only a five minute walk and the sun was shining so it wasnt so bad.

When I got to the nursery, I saw Sophia playing on the carpet with a blonde girl around her age. A smile instantly grew on my face as I watched her giggle and play.

'Alyssa.' Lucinda, the lady who took care of Sophia before we left said as she walked towards me. 'Sophia has enjoyed her first day very much. She's even made a friend.' She gestures towards the little blonde girl that Sophia was playing with. 'Abigail isn't very... joyful. We dont know why, everything seems to be alright. It's just she hasnt really played with anybody like that before. It seems Sophia has cheered her up very much.'

'Thats what Sophia does.' I smile as I watch my daughter. 'She puts a smile on everyones face.'

I walk up to Sophia and pick her up from behind. She squeels as I kiss her all over. 'Ive missed you so much baby!' I say as I kiss her face.

'Mummy!' Sophia giggled as she tried to get away. I laugh and put her down next to Abigail.  
'Mummy, this is Abigail, she's my friend!'  
'Hello, sweetheart.' I say as I crouch down next to the two girls.  
'Hi..' Abigail says shyly. She looked very, very pale and she had a few bruises on her arms and legs.

'Are you alright, hunny?' I frown as I spot the bruises. The girl nods and gives me a weak smile which wasnt one bit persuading.

'Okay, Soph you ready to go home?' I say as I stand up straight and take hold of Sophia's hand. She says goodbye to Abigail and I lead her out of the nursery.

As we both walk down the long road near the nursery, Sophia tells me everything that she had done. She played with barbies, she read books, she baked gingerbread men and cupcakes and she played with the paint! She seemed so happy when she was telling me.

'I can't wait to show Daddy the painting I did of him.' Sophia smiled as she looks at her painting. It was just a picture of a blue blob with brown hair, supposidly Justin.

'He is going to love it ba-' I was cut of by someone saying something from right behind me.  
'Well, look who it is.' The voice said. It was far to familiar. I froze and the grip on Sophia's hand got tighter.

When I turned around, the first thing I saw was Abigail...the shy girl that Sophia had friends with. Then I saw a young boy with the same colour hair as Abigail and they seemed the same age. Twins maybe.

Thats when I saw the man. Standing there, in the middle of the two children. My body seemed to lock down when I saw him. _Hes supposed to be in prison_. I thought to myself. _He's not aloud anywhere near me, he won't hurt me._

'Long time no see, Alyssa.' He said. He was standing _so close _to me. Too close. Daniel Glass. My ex boyfriend and enemy.

'D-Daniel..' I stutter. I could barely get the words out of my mouth because my throat and body was blocked with fear. Im so vunerable here. Especially with a five year old girl.

'I see you have a family of your own.' He says as he nods towards Sophia with a disgusted look. 'Thought you would have been able to create something more.. human.'

The fear went, and my body filled with anger. Nobody, not even Daniel Glass, the man I feared the most, can say things like that to my daughter.

'Dont you dare.' I say sternly as I stare at Daniel. 'What do you want?'

'Can old friends not say hello to eachother?'

'Not when those old friends tried to kill you, no.'

'Please Alyssa, not infront of the children.'

Thats when I realised, the children on either side of him were HIS children. No wonder Abigail looked lost, lonely and depressed. I would be if my father was Daniel Glass.

'Ah, I havent introduced them!' Daniel says. 'This is Christopher, my adorable little boy. And this..this is Alli..no? Aggie? No..'

'Abigail, Dad.' Abigail says as she looks down at the floor.

'Did I ask you to talk?' Daniel says as he gets right in Abigails face. I push Sophia behind me and shove Daniel away from Abigail.

'Dont you dare treat her like that!' I shout.

'She deserves it, the cow.'

'Shes a kid!'

'A rotten one! Who the fuck do you think you are telling me how to treat my children!' Daniel seemed angry now. Very, very angry.

'I AM NOT LETTING YOU TREAT AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT!' I shout in his face. I hear Sophia whimper behind of me. She had hold of Abigails hand, they were both cowering behind me.

Justin takes a huge step forward so he was right in my face. 'You really shouldnt have done that, bitch.'

'What you going to do? Hit me infront of children? You're sick.'

'I'll do a lot, lot worse.'

'Oh like what?'

'Dont test me, Alyssa.'

'Bite me.'

'You'll regret this.' A huge grin appeared on Daniel's face. 'Keep the kid. She's good for nothing anyway. No skin of my back.'

Then he just... walked away. Just like that. Leaving me with two little girls, crying and holding onto my legs for dear life.

As I watch Daniel round the corner with his son, I feel myself sigh and rest against the wall next to me. I pick up Sophia and put her on the wall alongside Abigail. I then felt my phone ring in my pocket. I got it out and answered it.

'Hello?' I say with a shaky voice.  
'Hey, Lyss.' Justins vocie said.  
'Oh, hey.'  
'Alyssa are you alright? You seem...frightened?'  
'Im fine.' I lie. 'Are you home?'  
'Yeah I just got in from work.'  
'Could you pick Sophia up? Im outside the nursery now.. I just need to...sort out one of her friends at the police station.'  
'The police station? Lyss what are you talking about?'  
'Ill tell you later, could you just pick Sophia up whilst I sort it out please?'  
'On my way.'

I put the phone back into the my jean pocket and look at the two girls, crying.  
'Mummy..' Sophia says as he hold onto Abigails hand tightly. 'He hurts Abigail!'  
'What does he do you to, babe?' I say as I stroke Abigails hair. Something that always calms Sophia down.

'He hits me.' She cries. Thats all she had to say. I knew it was worse than hitting. This is Daniel we're talking about. He wouldnt just hit her. He'd try to kill her.

I enlope the two girls into my arms as she sobbed. After a few minutes, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I gasp and jump around. Justin was kneeling down next to me with a frown on his face.

'You scared me.' I smile as I put my arms around his neck.  
'What happened?' Justin frowns as he looks at the two girls.  
'I just need to go to the police station with Abigail to sort something out. Could you take Soph home while I do it?'

'Are you sure you dont want me to go with you?'  
'I'll only be half an hour.' I smile. Justin sighs and picks up Sophia and puts her in her car seat. I kiss her and tell her that Abigail is going to be just fine. Once Justin drived of, I started walking a couple of feet to the police station.

When I got there, I went to the front desk with Abigail. When I tell the person behind the desk what happened, they pointed me in the direction of a police officer that was waiting for me.

'We let him out on probation.' The officer tells me as I sit down in a small room with him. Abigail was taken away with another officer to talk with her.

'Why would you do that!' I say. 'He tried killing me! How can you let him out after that! And how exactly does he have children when his wife Lola Morrell died!'

'We have been told that Monica Morrell gave birth to the twins.'  
'WHAT!?' I explode, Monica Morrell were my parents age! 'That's sick!'

'We dont advise it but we cannot stop it. We will be looking for Daniel Glass now we know that he has been abusing the children.'

'Whats going to happen to Abigail?' I ask.  
'She will be put into care.'  
'No! No, dont put her into care! Please.. she needs a family at that age!'  
'Well unless you're going to adopt her then thats the only option.'

I think about that for a few seconds. What could be the harm in adopting another five year old? Abigail doesnt seem like she is much trouble. She just needs a family.

'I'll have to speak with my husband.' I say in a soft voice. I stand up and grab my bag. 'Can I call you?'

The officer gave me his job number so I could ring him after I had spoke to Justin about Abigail. I dont think that Justin would have any problem with it. Neither would Sophia so what could go wrong?

As I walked home, I looked through my phone and rung Justin's number. No answer, which was strange. He normally answered his phone. I frowned and started picking up my pace.

As I rounded the corner, I stopped in my tracks at what I saw. I was on my road and as I approached our hair, my breathing quickened and my heart began beating out of my chest.

I let out a huge cry as I watch my house being enloafed in flames.

**Oh no :P Sorry for the really long chapter! A lot happened here haha, so almost everyone thought the Dad was Michael! Had you forgotten about little Daniel? lol please review! xxx**


	29. I can't, Daddy

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 29- 'I can't, Daddy'

_Justins POV_

When I picked Sophia up from the nursery, Alyssa was acting really shakey and scared. I could tell when something was wrong, I know her too well. She was with a little blonde girl, probably a year older than Sophia. The girl was crying, along with Soph. Alyssa looked like she was on the verge of tears too.

I left Alyssa to do whatever she had to do with the little girl. It seemed pretty important so I took Sophia home. When I put Soph in her car seat in the passenger seat of the car, I got in and drove off.

'What's wrong with that girl, Soph?' I asked as I stopped at a set of lights around the corner from the nursery.  
Sophia looked at me with an unreadable expression then turned around to look out of the window and said, 'Her Daddy beats her up..'

I was caught back for a few moments. I really wasnt expectly that kind of response. I was thinking of something along the lines of 'she fell over' or 'She cant find her parents.'

'What do you mean, sweet heart?' I frown.  
'Her Daddy came to pick her up and when me and Mummy were walking home her Daddy came up to Mummy and started yelling at her! He called Abigail losts of mean names and Mummy was getting really scared.'

'Do you know who he was?'  
'Nope. Mummy said a name but I couldn't hear because I was crying with Abigail. What if he comes back Daddy?'

I shake my head as I pull to the curb of our house. 'He won't come anyway near you and Mummy again babes. Come on, lets get you inside.'

When we get inside the house, I walk into the kitchen and flick the kettle on.  
'You want something to eat, Sophs?' I ask as I look through the cupboard for some food. Sophia comes up behind me and puts her hand on my leg as she looks up into the cupboard. I pick her up and place her on the kitchen counter so she can see.

'NOODLES!' Sophia says with a huge smile on her face. I laugh and take out a packet of chicken super noodles. 'You go and get undressed and I'll make them' I say as I lower Sophia down from the kitchen counter.

'Shall I get in my pyjamas?' Sophia asks as she trots slowly out of the kitchen.  
'If you want to.' I say. Sophia runs up stairs, stumbled as she went. I heard her bedroom door slam and some banging up stairs. More banging than a little girl could do, I thought. I didn't think anything of it though. She probably was throwing her drawers everywhere looking for her peppa pig pyjamas.

As I pour some hot water into the pan full of noodles, I notice how tired I was. It had been a long day at work, working as a construction manager at a site a few minutes away from here. It was hard work, working all day and then coming home to my wife and child. I loved it though, seeing their faces after a hard day always made me feel complete. Seeing Alyssa's gorgeous smile and Sophia's adorable eyes. Just makes my life worth living.

I put the noodles on the stove before walking over to the kettle and pouring a cup of coffee. I debated whether or not to make Alyssa one. In the end I left the kettle steaming because I didn't know how long she was going to be at the police station.

As I waited for the noodles to be ready, I couldnt help but think of who Abigails father was who was screaming and shouting outside the nursery.

I wanted to know who it was so I could beat the crap out of them. Yeah, bit violent but still. What gives him the right to go screaming at Alyssa when there was children with them? And if what Sophia said was true about him abusing that little girl..Abigail? He really didn't deserve any respect from any living thing.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, not wanting to think about what I would do to him if I found out who he was. I walked over to the stove and shut it off, stiring Sophia's noodles in the process.

As I put the noodles into a bowl, I heard a loud bang from upstairs and Sophia crying. I frown and put the bowl on the side of the counter. Before I could do anything, think of anything..I heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs. Sophia.

I ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Jumping three at a time. When I got to the top of the stairs, I was so stunned I stopped in my tracks. My heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to come up my throat. I couldnt go anywhere. The hallway was full of smoke.

'SOPHIA!' I scream as I run through the smoke, coughing fiercly. There was a fire..coming from her room. Her door was shut and when I tried to kick it open with my foot..it was locked.

'SOPHIA!' I scream again but got no answer. 'SOPH ANSWER ME!' I felt tears prickle at my eyes. _No, not after what we've just been through. Don't let her die._

'Daddy..' I heard Sophia's soft voice say from behind the door. She was coughing so much that I could barely understand her. 'Help.'

'Soph, baby try to open the door.' I was getting light heard now. The door was burning me as I put my ear to it, trying to hear Sophia more clearly. Smoke was flooding around me and I felt my skin bubbling from the heat but I didnt care, my daughter was trapped and I had to get her out.

'I cant Daddy!' Sophia cries as she coughs. 'He locked the door!'  
'Who locked the door?! SOPHIA? BABY, PLEASE STAY AWAKE!'  
'Abigail's Daddy locked it.'

Whoever this guy was, he must have some grudge against me or Alyssa. Or even Sophia. A huge one, to do something like this.  
'Soph, just...stay with me okay? I'll get you out.'  
Sophia makes a small crying noice before saying. 'It's burning, Daddy.'

'Soph?'

No answer.

'SOPHIA?!'

Nothing.

'SOPHIA!?'

She wasn't answering.

'NO!'

Someone took hold of my forearms and dragged me down the hall, down the stairs.  
'GET OF ME!' I scream as I try to struggle out of the persons grip. 'MY DAUGHTERS IN THERE YOU BASTARD!'

Suddenly, a bright light hit me, which made me stumble and black out for a second. Before I could do anything, I was pulled to the floor on the dry grass outside my house. People where surrounding me. Fire fighters, I noticed with their hats and bright uniforms. Another two people I reconised...Eve and Shane..

'Justin?' Shane says as he puts a hand on my foreheard. 'Justin can you hear me?'

Someone puts an oxygen mask over my face. I needed it, I couldnt breathe at all. It felt like my lungs had closed up and my body was failing on me.

'Justin, hunny who's in there?' Eve says as she strokes my hair. I try sitting up but I was pushed back down.

'Sophia..' I choke. 'Get Sophia out..'

Shane moves out of the way to look at the burning house. His face was distraut as he watched it burn. Then I remembered... this happened to him. When he was a kid, his sister died this way. He tried to get her out but he was pulled away... like I was.

I sat up, despite what Eve was telling me about my head and breathing. I looked at the house as a tear ran down my cheek. I could loose her this way.

I hear a scream coming from behind me and before I could turn around to see who it was I saw Alyssa running. Running straight into the house.

I saw people running after her but she ran straight into the house, up the stairs. I had to get up and get her, but I couldnt. I just felt my head become heavy and everything turned black.

**God, almost cried when writing this chapter (the bit when Sophia was in her room )':) Please review! Next chapter will be about what exactly happened in Sophia's room before the fire ;) Thanks for reading! xxxx**


	30. Brave but stupid

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 30- Brave but stupid

_Sophia's POV_

When Daddy was making my noodles I went to my room to get into my pyjamas. It was scary today when Abigail's Daddy started shouting at my Mummy! He didn't look very nice at all and Mummy looked really scared!

Abigail is a very shy girl, like me. But Abigail is very, very shy. She doesn't like talking to anyone apart from me because I listen to her and understand her. I dont understand what she is going through because my Mummy and Daddy are nice to me but Abigail's Daddy is mean and he beats her up!

Her Daddy was being horrible to her outside of the nursery and he told my Mummy to keep her. As much as I wanted Abigail to stay with me I didn't think it was nice of her Daddy to give her away like that. It was better for Abigail to go away from him though.

Mummy said she was taking Abigail to the police station to sort her out. I don't really know whats going to happen to her but its kind of scary to know that she hasnt got a Mummy or Daddy anymore to look after her!

My Daddy took me home so that Mummy could take Abigail to the police station. He asked me what I wanted for tea and as always, I wanted NOODLES! Chicken ones, of course. The beef ones taste like mud that worms live in so chicken all the way!

When I went up to my room to get my pyjamas on, I closed the door and went to my dresser. I opened up the drawers and looked through them for my peppa pig ones that I got for my birthday. As I got them out, I turned around to put them on my bed so I could undress but something was in my way.

I let out a small squeal as I saw a big man standing over me with a grin on his face. He had two things in his hand. A big tub that looked like a milk bottle and a lighter.

'Hello, sweetheart.' He says in a scary and mysterious voice. I was trembling with fear by now because the man standing infront of my was Abigail's Daddy.

I started backing up towards the drawers but he kept on coming closer and closer to me.  
'Whats wrong, dear? Scared?' He grins.  
'Go away..' I choke out. I didn't want to show my fear but with me only being five years old, I couldnt do that very well.

The man kneels down next to me so he was in my face. 'Wow, you look like your Mother.' He shakes his head. 'Disgusting.'

He got up and walked over to my peppa pig bed. He unscrewed the cap from the milk bottle and poured half of the contents onto the bed.  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I squeal. 'YOU'RE RUINING IT!'  
'It's going to be more than ruined when Im finish, sweetie. But you wouldn't care, you wont be here to clean up the mess.' He grins once he finishes pouring half of the liquid onto my bed. He then walks over to the bedroom door and clicks the locks. He then pours the other half of the liquid on and around the door.

He turns around and stares at me. By this point, I was huddled in the corner of the room as far away from him as possible. I couldnt get further away from him. He just walked over to me.

'Now..' He says as he kneels down and flicks the lighter to show the flame. 'It will hurt, not going to lie. But if you just throw yourself in it then it will be quick.'  
'Throw myself into what?' I frown. The man chuckles and stands up.  
'Just so you know. I've got 'nout against you. You're just a kid. It's your parents fault that you're about to die. Blame them.'

'Why am I going to die?' I sob. Tears were running down my face. The man walks over to the window and steps out before smirking at me. 'Sorry, Sophia. Sleep tight, k?' Then he goes to shut the window but before he does, He flicked the lighter open and throws it onto the bed. The whole room burst into flames.

I let out a huge shriek and ran towards the door. I started banging on it as much as possible but I wouldnt open and I couldnt reach the locks. I feel my head getting heavy and I collapse to the floor. My tiny feet couldnt hold my weight anymore. I sat against the door and cried. My throat was clogging up so I couldnt speak or scream.

Suddenly, I heard my Daddy shout me. 'SOPHIA!' My head shoots up but I couldnt do anything. My vision was going blury.  
'SOPHIA!' I hear my Daddy kick the door behind me. 'SOPH ANSWER ME!'  
'Daddy..' I manage to choke out. It hurt, a lot. The fire was getting closer to me. It had already come up to the left side of me and it was going to catch onto the liquid by the door anytime.

'Soph, baby try to open the door..' Daddy tells me. I look up weakly at the lock above my head and shake my head as tears ran down my face.  
'I can't, Daddy..' I cough. 'He locked it..'  
'Who locked it? SOPHIA? BABY, PLEASE STAY AWAKE!'  
'Abigails Daddy locked it!' I cry. The fire was getting to my toes now. My Peppa Pig pyjamas had already been burnt.  
'Soph, just... stay with me, Okay? I'm going to get you out.' Daddy tells me but I couldnt respond. The fire was getting closer and closer and I could feel my soft baby skin bubbling.

'Its burning, Daddy.' I was going to tell him that the fire was getting closer but before I could, the fire caught onto the liquid that soaked the carpet surrounding the door and myself. I was enloafed in flames before I could even scream.

_Alyssa's POV_

As soon as I saw that it was my house on fire, I couldnt move. I knew straight away that it was nothing to do with Justin or Sophia. This wasnt just a fire that happens suddenly. It wasnt something that caught on fire in the kitchen or something. Someone had caused it.

Daniel.

I knew straight away. I didnt even have to think about it. There wasnt even time to think about it, I had to get in there.

As I ran up to the house, I saw fire fighters bringing Justin out of the house and onto the grass. He looked awful. His face was tinted pink and he was hardly concious. My Dad was there and Eve too. Someone put a mask over Justins face to help his breathing and I heard him tell Shane and Eve that Sophia was still in the house.

I knew I had to get in there.

I ran straight past Eve, my Dad and Justin and straight into the front door of our burning house. I didn't care about the people shouting for me to stop and telling me I will get killed, I had to get my baby.

I dodged the grabs from the fire fighters and ran straight up the stairs. As soon as I got to the top, I couldnt go anywhere. I ran straight past the fire, despite the burns that it caused. I got open Sophia's door, mostly because it was half burnt open. I looked around the orange lit room, I couldnt see anything. I knew Sophia was still in here.

I walked into the room, my skin burning from the fire. As I got to the middle of the room, I saw Sophia lying still on the floor with flames gathering around her. I gapsed and ran for her. I picked her up in my arms. Her skin was an extream red colour, as was mine at this point. I picked her up bridal style and headed for the door. I couldnt go anywhere though because flames were in the way. I decided to run to the window.

I managed to get it open and slide out of it. I was stood on the roof with Sophia lying limb in my arms. I knew she was still breathing, I could see her chest moving rapidly up and down. I kissed her head softly before climbing fully out of the window. It shut automatically behind me.

'ALYSSA!' My Dad yells as he spots me on the roof. 'OH MY GOD!'

'Get Sophia!' I shout back. I could hardly talk, let alone stand. I was felt my head going limb and I just wanted to.. sleep. I couldnt though. I had to save my baby.

Before me, or anybody on the ground could do anything. The window behind me shattered. I felt glass dig into my back and fire erupt from behind me, onto my hair and clothing. I screamed and lost my balance. Causing me and Sophia to go falling of the roof, plumeting to the ground below.

**Wow, intense chapter! Please review! xxxx**


	31. Down, down, down

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 31-Down, down, down

_Shane's POV_

'Eve, how long does it take you to get dressed?!' I shout up the stairs to Eve. We were going to the shop to get some food in. Michael was teaching lessons to some kids and Claire was helping Myrnin fix a fault in the portals so it was just me and Eve.

'Alright, calm it I'm coming!' Eve shouts back as she runs down the stairs. She wasn't that goth anymore, thank god! She was now wearing a plain black tank top, a white cardican some black skinny jeans. Her hair was still a mat black colour but her make up was natural. She had a natural pretty face so she didn't need the slight make up that she did put on but she prefers it.

'It took you..' I bring my wrist up to look at my watch. '... 49 minutes and 23 seconds to do... nothing to your hair and slightly paint your face with make up?'  
Eve raises her eyebrows. 'Perfection takes time, Collins. Even at my age.'  
'Alyssa hardly took as long as you did when she was a teenager!'  
'But Alyssa is beautiful and she didn't need make up to look pretty' She says in a matter of a factly tone.  
'And neither do you, now come on.' I smile and walk towards the door. I could see Eve smiling from the corner of my eye as she grabbed her bag and ran after me.

When we got to the store, Eve being.. well, Eve... went straight towards the make up isle, leaving me to get all of the food.

I firstly went towards the meet isle to get some ingredients for chilli. As I circled the corner to get some meat, I bumped into a little boy, around Sophia's age with blonde hair.  
'Sorry, little man.' I smile. The boy glares up at me and suddenly he just... stomps on my foot.

'HEY!' I shriek as the boy laughs and runs away. I scowl and hobble over to the meat, watching the boy run around the corner. Little shit. He may only be like five but who the fuck does he think he is?

As I put some packets of meat into the basket I turn around to find someone staring right at me. I take a step back with my eyebrows raised.  
'Hey.' The guys says. He was about Alyssa's age, blonde hair and-...oh.

'D..Daniel?!' I say as I take an even bigger step back. Eve and Michael's son, the big deal. You really didn't want to get in his way. He tried killing Alyssa though, and that made me incredibly angry.

'Hey, Shane.' He says with a straight face. He was sort of taller than me, only slightly though. I had more muscle than him which was better on my side I guess.

Before I could say anything, the blonde kid from before came up from behind Daniel and tugged on his arm with an evil smirk.

'Hey, mate.' Daniel says as he picks up the boy.  
'Daddy, he bumped me!' The kid says as he gives me a glare.  
'He did what?' Daniel says, staring at me.  
'WHAT? He stood on my foot!' I shout. 'Wait... who is he?'

'My son.' Daniel says. My eyes grow wide as I see the resemblence between the two of them. The little boy looked the double of how Daniel did just before...before him and Alyssa were taken away when they were younger.

'He aint the only one either.' Daniel tells me. 'He's the twin. Didn't want the other one though.'  
'Wha-Wait, you didn't want your other child?'  
'She was a little scroat.'  
'She's a kid, dude...'  
'Don't talk like you know me, Shane. Because you really, really don't.'  
'Yeah, I used to know a kid who was head over heals for my daughter. You acted as if you wanted to marry her, like you really loved h-'

'They always said I was a good actor.' Daniel cuts me of. 'Now I must run, because things get dirty. And not with me and you. By the way, don't tell my Mum you saw me.' Daniel looked over his shoulder to find Eve with her back turned to us on the sweat isle.

'And... I think you should go to Alyssa's house. You'll find something... interesting there.'  
'What will I find?' I frown.  
'Death.' He says and just.. walks right past me. He walks out of the store and into his car and he just drives of like that.

I was stunned, I couldn't move. What exactly had just happened? Before I knew it, Eve came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

'Hey dreamy.' She smiles. 'I got some sweets for Sophia for when she comes over tonight to stay. Got her some jelly beans, chocolate, barbie cho-'

'We need to go.' I grab Eve's arm and drag her out of the shop.  
'Woah, Shane! HEY!' She gets loose of my grip and stares at me. 'Whats going on?'  
'We need to go to Alyssa's house, somethings wrong.'  
'How do you know?!'  
'I... I've got a feeling.'  
'Well can you have that feeling later please? We need food!'  
'Food can wait, my daughters and grand daughters lives can't.'

Eve gets into the passenger side of the car as I get into the drivers side. I rush out of the parking lot and head for Alyssa's house.

I really wish I went sooner.

Fire. And a lot of it. Alyssa and Justin's house was in flames. And it wasn't just a small kitchen fire, no. This wasn't a mistake or accident.

'Holy crap!' Eve shouts as I skid to a hault at at the curb. Ambulences, fire engines and police cars were already here trying to battle the fire which was coming from upstairs.

As me and Eve get out of the car, I saw fire fighters dragging someone out of the house. I mutter something un audiable to myself and run towards them.

When I get closer, I see that the fire fighters were dragging a very limb Justin to the floor. I run over with Eve and crouch down next to him.

'Justin? Justin can you hear me?' I say as I lay my hand on his forehead. His eye's were open but he seemed to be zoning out. His face was tinted pink and it was incredibly hot.

'Justin hunny, who's in there?' Eve says as she runs her hand through his hair. Justin chokes as he tried to speak.

'Sophia..' He finally says. 'Get Sophia out.'

It dawned on me that my granddaughter was still in the burning building. I turned to stare at it. Flash backs came to me. I tried saving my sister the same way Justin had tried to save his daughter. Like me, he was unable to get her. I knew what that felt like. I just wanted to kill myself when that happened.

I turned back around to Justin who was hardly awake but as soon as I looked at him, I heard shouting coming from behind me. I turned back around to find Alyssa, my daughter running into her burning house.

I tried getting up to run after her but Eve caught my arm. 'SHANE NO!' She shouts. 'You'll make it worse, just stay!' She was crying now, hard. Justin was no unconcious by my side. As soon as I saw his eyes were closed, my heart dropped. I couldnt loose him, he was like a son to me. Hell, he was my son-in-law. I just.. couldnt loose him. Sophia or Alyssa couldnt loose him.

Paramedics shoved me and Eve out of the way to get to Justin. We were pushed aside to wait for something to happen. I held Eve's hand with a iron grip as we waited, hoping that any seconds Alyssa was going to walk out holding Sophia's hand.

We got the complete opposite. Alyssa came crawling out of the top window, Sophia's bedroom. It was on the roof, which was incredibly dangerous. She was holding a small body in her hands...Sophia. Her clothes were half burnt off and part of her skin was black. Tears leaked from my eyes as I watched the sight infront of me.

'ALYSSA!' I shout. 'OH MY GOD!'

Before anything could happen, before anybody of the ground could to anything to get my daughter and granddaughter, the window behind them smashed.

Fire blazed on Alyssa's back, making her shriek in pain. She fumbled forward and rolled onto the back. Which made her roll _of_ the roof. Alyssa came plumeting down to the floor with nothing to catch her but the hard gravel. Her head smashed on the floor and she just... lay there. Not moving what so ever.

Sophia had been caught by fire fighters with a small net. It could only catch Sophia. It could only hold her weight.

Sophia, I could see was crying. She was awake, and crying. I didnt know who to go to, my unconcious and probably... dead daughter who was lying on the floor surrounded by paramedics or my screaming granddaughter who was burnt to a crisp.

'Shane..' Eve cries. 'Sophia, get to Sophia. You cant go to Alyssa.. they wont let you in.' She gestured to the large circle formed by paremedics around Alyssa's body. I nodded and ran over to Sophia.

As soon as she saw me, her huge red eyes widened and her screams got worse. She lent out her shaking arms for me to grab her of the paramedics.

I took her gently, carrying her bridal style towards the ambulence waiting for her. I got in and lay her on the bed.  
'Grandad!' She screams at the top of the lungs. 'MUMMY!' It dawned on me that she must have saw Alyssa on the ground whilst the paramedics was holding her.

'Why was Mummy on the floor?!' She cries. I stroke her hair softly, shushing her.  
'Mummy's going to be okay, princess.' I say as tears drip onto her burnt clothing. Eve was beside me holding her hand over her mouth, looking Sophia up and down.

'Wheres daddy? I WANT DADDY!' She cries. A paramedics comes in and puts a small oxygen mask over her mouth. Sophia was still kicking and screaming.

'Whats that?' I choke.  
'Sedetives.' The paramedics tells us. 'It's going to put her to sleep so we can get her to the hospital.'

'Is she going to be okay?' I say in a hopefull voice.  
'Hard to tell but from the way she looks, its not going to be pretty.'  
'What about my daughter? Please tell me shes going to be alright!'

The paramedic gives me a soft and calm look before turning back to Sophia, who's eyes were now firmly closed.

'Hey! Alyssa.. please.. just...' I couldnt get my words out. Nobody was answering my questions!

'We dont know how your daughter is going to turn out like. She fell from a roof, and hit gravel. That's not good. You'll know more at the hospital.

It felt like the whole word around me was shutting down. I could of lost of daughter, I might lose my granddaughter and I may have lost my son-in-law. I couldnt cope. I'd already almost lost Alyssa when she was younger, I'd almost lost Sophia when she was sick. I couldnt loose all three of them. I wouldnt be able to live if that ever happened.

_Sorry its a rubbish chapter, not really feeling it tonight :( Please review though! Thank you for reading! XXXXX_


	32. Waking Up

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 32 - Waking up.

_Justins POV_

Pain. It wasn't the usual type of pain that I was feeling right now. No, it was more sensational. I was numb. Completely numb. I couldn't move, talk or open my eyes. I couldn't communicate with anybody.

I could tell that I was lying down. I could feel the pillow behind my head. Was I at home? In bed? Was I going to wake up any second and find Alyssa lying next to me sleeping soundly and was I going to hear Sophia messing around downstairs like she normally does in the mornings?

Then it hit me. I wasnt going to have that life back again for a very, very long time. The fire. I couldn't get Sophia out of her room. The door.. it was just too hard to open.

I instantly felt all of the pain subside and give room for a huge amount of guilt. I passed out when I saw Alyssa run into the house with fire fighters running after her. I didn't know if my wife and daughter were still alive. That hurt more than the physical pain that I was feeling above all of the numbness.

I felt like crying. Like breaking down like a child. I couldnt though. I physically couldn't. I wanted to hold Alyssa in my arms with my baby girl, Sophia next to us. I wanted everything to be fine again. But I couldnt have that. It wasnt that easy anymore.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together and tried to tense my body up to stop myself from breaking. But I couldn't. I didn't feel a thing.

I didn't understand. The last thing I remember was the fire and I didn't get badly hurt. I just got too much smoke in my lungs and I passed out. That wouldn't kill me. Would it? Was I dead?

I suddenly felt all of the feeling come back into my body. It was like a dream. One minute I was completely parralysed then I was able to move. I couldnt move properly but I could tense parts of my body.

Someone was holding my hand. As my sences came back to me I heard someone whimpering to. They were next to me, holding me. I frown and try to open my eyes.

I still couldn't open them. I hadnt got enough strengh built up to open them yet. I tried to squeeze the persons hand.

I heard a gasp and the grip on my hand got tighter. Someone was feeling my hair now. The same person.  
'Justin?' Alyssa. It was her voice. My heart instantly sped up when I heard her voice. She was okay. She was alive!

I open up my eyes to find Alyssa standing above me. She had tears in her eyes and she looked extreamly tired. She didn't look like... Alyssa. I knew it was her but it just didn't look like her. She looked... well, older.

'Oh my god, Justin!' Alyssa gasps as tears fall from her eyes. I try to smile at her but I couldn't. I couldn't seem to be able to do anything.

'Lyss?' I manage to say. It didnt sound like my voice. And It didn't even sound like an English word.

'Justin I never thought you were going to wake up! I thought you were going to be like this forever!'

I had no idea what she was talking about and to be honest, she was scaring me. Why did she look so different? Why was she being like this? Why was she crying?

'Lyss..' I say. More myself now. More clear. Alyssa carresses my cheek as she looks me in the eyes. I realise that I was in a hospital bed. It was just Alyssa in the room with me.

'The doctors said you would wake up soon! I just didn't believe them because you've been like this for so... so long.' Alyssa says as tears glisten in her eyes again and her lips quivers.

'What happened?' I then realise about Sophia. What happened to her? Did she die in the fire that happened the other day? 'Sophia.. please...tell me she's okay..'

Alyssa looks down for a few seconds before looking back up to me, biting her lip. 'Sophia's fine...' She hesitated before continuing. 'She's going to seem a little... different to you..'

'What?' I frown. Was she burnt in the fire? Is that why she was going to seem different? Burnt or not. She's still my daughter and I will love her no matter what.

'Justin... Justin you've been in a coma...' I couldn't believe her words. Alyssa wiped her face to get rid of her tears. 'You've been in a coma for eleven years. Sophia's sixteen, Justin...'

I felt all of the breathe go out of me. I couldnt have been in a coma for that long. Thats just impossible! Surely my five year old daugher wasn't sixteen.. no, thats not right.

'No..' I cry. Tears began to prick at my eyes. 'No, the fire! It only happened yesterday! Sophia was trapped...you went in after her!'  
'Justin baby, you passed out when I went in to get Sophia. I got her out, Justin. I saved her. You slipped into a coma. Sophia's in college, Justin.'

'Oh god..' I say. I had missed everything. I had missed everything important in Sophia's life. Her first best friend, her first school photo, her prom... hell, I would have even liked to see her first boyfriend!

'Justin she loves you..' Alyssa says. We were both crying and holding onto each other's hand with so much force. 'She comes everyday. She hasn't missed a day in eleven years coming here and sitting with you. When she was little she would come and ask you to wake up... broke her heart when you never did. And now and then she blew of events like birthday parties and barbeques just to come here and sit with you. When she got her GCSE grades back, you know what the first thing she did was? She came straight here, to you. She didn't come to me and tell me what she got. She didn't even call. She came straight here, to you. When I came I heard her telling you about what she got and how proud she knew you were of her.'

I felt like everything around me was closing in. My vision was going blury. This cant be real. It just cant be.

'Where is she?' I ask.  
'I texted her about an hour ago. She said she's going to be here soon so she should be here any minute.. god Justin, she's beautiful. She's so much like you and..'

Before Alyssa could finish her sentence, the door to my hospital room opened to reveal a tall, gorgeous girl. A teenage girl. Her long brown hair dropped down in curls and stopped just above her waistline. Her skin was flawless and her eyes... her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown/blue.

'D..DAD?!' She says. She looked taken back for a moment.  
'Sophia.' Alyssa smiles as she stands up. 'Look who's awake.'

I wanted to get up. I wanted to get to her. I wanted to feel her... to know that she is real. She wouldnt come to me. She just stood there, looking at me. Smiling.

'Bye, dad.' She smiles. And then they both just started... fading. I was screaming. Screaming for them to come back to me. They just disapeared infront of my eyes.

I continued to scream but then I felt a whole new sensation.

A normal one.

Then I woke up again, I sat up in my bed as quickly as possible. Shane was next to me. He was lowering me back down onto the bed. 'Its alright.' He was saying. 'Just a dream. You got smoke in your lungs Justin, but you're going to be fine.'

What the hell had just happened?

**Sorry for the long wait! Ive been really busy! :( Please review! Thanks for reading! xxxx**


	33. Family reunion

**A New Beginning.**

Chapter 33-Family reunion.

_Alyssa's POV_

The pain was excruciating. I couldnt cope. I couldnt move my body what so ever. I could open my eyes and look around. But I couldnt do anything else. I was trapped in my own body.

Nurses were sticking needles in me left, right and center and I hated it. I couldnt stand needles at the best of times and now Im getting them jabbed in my every few minutes! I dont care though. The doctors give me some medication that helps me move into a move comfortable potion, for me that would be lying on my side with my arms tucked under my head.

I could only think about one thing. Justin and Sophia. Nobody was letting me see them! They were both aparently alright but they just wouldn't let me see or talk to any of them. They said that Justin had already gone to see Sophia so she wasnt completely alone. I just wanted to be with my family.

'Hunny, they're fine.' My Mum, Claire says as she strokes my hair. She always knows what I'm thinking. It must be a Mum thing because I do it with Sophia.  
I let out of huge sigh. 'I just want to see them Mum.'  
'I've tried talking to the doctor, they just say that you can see them when you're well enough. Sophia would get a bit scared and upset if she saw you the way you are now..'

That, she would. I was a mess. I fell of a roof, of course I was going to be mess. My head was split open, causing me to have a huge migraine. I had stitches all over my face, arms and chest and a lot of my bones were broken. Sophia would freak out if she saw me. But Justin... Justin would just be there for me if he were here. I dont see why the doctors cant allow that.

'Justin wont care.' I say. 'He loves me and he wont care what I look like.'  
'You're right about that, sweetheart.' My Mum says. 'But maybe Justin isnt ready to see you yet.'

Just that broke my heart. My Mum was right. Did he actually want to see me? Or did he just not want to talk to me? He probably hates me... I don't know why but what if he does?

Days past and I still wasnt aloud to see Justin or Sophia. I was able to move now, only slightly though. I still couldnt walk or stand yet but I could sit up and use my arms to eat and drink. Thats a positive, I guess.

I was still heart broken that Justin hadnt come to see me. Maybe he couldnt. Maybe he couldnt walk either. I dont know what happened to him, but maybe he couldnt physically come to see me. My Dad stays with Justin most of the time but I havent even seen him in the past couple of days therefore I couldnt get any information on Justin. My Mum didn't want to leave me to go and see him so she stayed with me. I had no way of contacting my Husband.

'Sweetheart you need some sleep, you didn't close your eyes at all last night.' My Mum says as she holds my hand. I sigh and look down. I didnt want to sleep. I just wanted to see my family. I couldnt cope in this hospital any longer, it was a living hell.

After a long few moments, my Mum spoke. 'Hunny, I know its hard. Not seeing your daughter and husband after such a disaster but it will get better, I promise.' My Mum looks past me for a few seconds and her expression changed. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked back at me.

'Things are going to get better. Right now.' She smiles and gets up, giving me a kiss before walking towards the door. I shake my head and look down at my hands. Everyone was acting weird. I just couldnt keep up with anything anymore.

'She's right you know.' Said a voice from the door. My head shot up to look at who it was. My heart melted at what I saw.  
'Things are going to get better.' Justin walks over to my bed, he was carrying Sophia who was dressed in her peppa pig pyjamas. Justin was in a pair of lounging pants and a plain grey top. He looked tired, but okay. Sophia was.. well, she looked red. Burnt. But she had a gleaming smile on her face, as always.

'Mummy!' Soph says as she crawls carefully on my bed, not wanting to touch me. She must have known. 'Mummy, are you okay.' She was frowning at me now.  
'Im perfect.' I say through tears. Justin sat on the end of my bed and held my hand.  
'Justin..' I say but I couldnt get my words out, I just burst into tears. Justin instantly got of the bed and crouched down infront of me. His arms went around me as he soothed my hair down.

'Dont cry Mummy.' I hear Sophia say. She was beside me now and her small hand was on my cheek. 'I dont like seeing you cry.' She threw her arms around my neck and burried her head into my neck. Just her being here and saying those words made me want to cry even more.

'Mummy's a fighter.' Justin says as Sophia untangles herself from my neck and sits on my knee to lean her head on my chest. 'She's going to get through this. We all are.' Justin was crying now, but I could tell he was crying to hide it for Sophia's sake.

'I love you guys so much.' I say as I hug Sophia closer to me. Justin climbs up on the bed and I move along so he could get in next to me. He grabs a blanket from the chair beside him and puts it over him and Sophia. I shuffle down so I was lying on my side with Justin tucked up behind me with his arm wrapped securely around me. His face was burried in my hair as he kissed me neck gently and whispered how much he loved me.

Sophia was falling asleep next to me. Her small body was crushed against mine. Her arms were tucked up to her face as she sucked on her thumb. Her eyes closed as I stroked her hair. She was absolutely gorgeous, my daughter. I just really hope I can keep her with me forever.

**Sorry I havent updated! I feel mean :'( Ive been busy lately with school work and exams but Im off for a few days so hopefully Ill be updating more frequently :) Please review! xxx**


	34. Another chance

**A New Beginning**

_Chapter 34-Another chance._

Justin's POV

Finally being with Alyssa has made my whole life a lot easier to live with. I can tell that Alyssa is still in a bad state but she is putting on a brave face for Sophia.

Me and Sophia have finally been dismissed from hospital. Sophia has a few burns on her arms and stomach but the doctors have given me some cream that I have to put on her twice a day. I just have to take it easy and not move around a lot because my lungs wont be able to take the pressure.

To be honest, ever since we have been dismissed we havent left the hospital. We couldnt exactly go home because well... home was just ashes on the floor now. And Alyssa is still suffering in hospital.

I have no idea what we are going to do about a home now. The house we had was perfect. Shane and Claire bought it us and I havent felt so bad about anything before. The amount of money they spent on that house was a huge amount and we have only had it a couple of years. Now its burnt to a crisp and me, my wife and daughter are homeless. Fun times.

Sophia wont leave Alyssa's side. She's being so sweet towards her Mum. She pulls up the covers when they fall of Alyssa, she strokes Alyssa's hair when it falls infront of her face. She even reads her stories from her Barbie book.

Right now, Sophia was asleep on the sofa which was next to Alyssa's bed. I was sat up holding Alyssa's hand. She looked bad. Really bad. Her face was extreamly pale and she could hardly keep her eyes open. She couldn't talk properly either. After saying a few short words she would be out of breath.

She was awake now, but hardly. She was just looking at me, clutching my hand with much force.  
'Lyss?' I say but she just kept on staring at me. After a couple of seconds she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly.  
'What...' She chokes. 'What's happening to me, Justin?' Tears formed in her eyes as she searched for an answer in my eyes.  
'I don't know.' I shake my head. 'I really wish I knew.' I felt my own salty tears form but I darent let them fall, I didn't want to make Alyssa more upset.

'I feel it.' She frowns.  
'Feel what?'  
'My soul.'  
'Lyss..' She wasn't making sence at all now and I couldn't find what she was trying to tell me. I thought it may be the drugs she was on but the doctors said that it wouldnt have any effect on her. The doctors dont even know why she is so sick, its killing me.

I look behind me to find Sophia still sounds asleep on the sofa. Good. I didn't want her to see her Mum like this.

'Justin I feel it!' Alyssa says sternly. She sounded so weak and vulnerable. It broke my heart into pieces.  
'Lyss.. I don't know..'  
'Dont let me slip, Justin. Please.' Tears were running uncontrolably around her face now as she continued to hang onto my hang with her vice tight grip.

'I wont let you.' I tell her. Although I hadnt the slightest clue what Alyssa was talking about. 'I love you, baby.'

'I love you too.' A small smile formed on Alyssa's lips as her eyes began to close slowly. 'Justin..'  
'Yes, beautiful?'  
'Take care of Soph..'

'Alyssa?' My heart was beating so fast at this point. Why was she asking me to take care of our daughter? We were going to get out of this together... we both can look after her. Why will it only be me?

'Promise me you'll look after her. Tell her I love her, Justin..' And with that, Alyssa's eyes closed and she let out a slow breath. Doctors filled the room as a long flat line appeared on her heart monitor.

Eve's POV

I was at home with Michael when I got the phone call. I was making coffee in the kitchen whilst Michael was watching TV in the living room. My cell phone rang with an unknown number. I frowned and picked it up.

'Hello?' I say in a polite voice.  
'Hello, is this Mrs. Eve Glass?' Said a soft male voice from the other end of the phone.  
'Yes, this is she..'  
'Hi, I'm PC Lope. I work at Morganville Police station. I was wondering if you and your husband could just come down here so we could have a chat.'  
'Why.. what.. what happened? Is everything OK?'  
'Everything is fine, Mrs. Glass. We just need to have a talk about a few things. If you could come down here and I will fill you in.'

The man on the other line hung up and left me hanging. I shut the phone of and walked slowly into the living room where Michael was lay on the sofa watching a TV show. He yawned loudly and turned to look at me.  
'Hey, beaut.' He smiles. 'Come lie down.'  
'We need to go to the police station.' I tell him. His whole expression changed and he sat up on the sofa, running a hand through his hair.  
'Whats wrong?'  
'I dont know. I just got a phone call from someone called PC Lope. He wants us to go down to the police station for a chat.'

Michael got of the sofa and grabbed his coat before walking out of the front door and into the car.

When we got to the police station, we were greeted by a tall officer with a name badge saying, 'PC Lope.' He was a young looking man, maybe about Justin and Alyssa's age.

'Mr. Glass, Mrs. Glass.' The man says as he nods to us. He then leads us to a small room where another officer was. There was also a little girl. She looked slightly younger than Sophia. She had bright blonde hair which was straight and long. She had such an adorable cute baby face.

Me and Michael sat down opposite the officer and the little girl got up to walk over to him.  
'Mr and Mrs Glass. I would like you to meet Abigail.' The officer smiles as the little girl clung to his arm. The girl smiled slightly as she hid behind him.

'Hello, sweetheart.' I smile and hold my arms out towards her. She walks wearily over to me and with a little hesitation, she slowly walks into my arm and I lift her up onto my knee.

'Her name is Abigail. Abigail Glass.' The officer tells us. The whole room went silent and me and Michael just stared at the officer.  
'Glass?' Michael says after a few seconds. He looks at Abigail who was looking back at him with her fingers in her mouth.

'You have a son, don't you? Daniel Glass?' Me and Michael both nod. 'Well, this is Daniel's daughter. Your granddaughter.'

My heart began to beat incredibly fast. This beautiful creature sitting gracefully on my knee is my granddaughter. My sons daughter. If she was Daniel's daughter then... why was she here and not with him?

'Abigail had been in care for a few days now.'  
'What? Why? Where's Daniel?' I ask.  
'We had to take her away from Daniel. Well, Alyssa.. Alyssa Collins brought her in. Apparently Daniel threw Abigail at Alyssa and said that he didn't want her anymore. It has come to our senses that Daniel has been abusing Abigail for her short life. This is why we have taken her away and put her into care. Now, as you may know... no child deserves to be alone. Which is why we called her closest family memebers.. her grandparents.'

'I cant believe this.' Michael shakes his head and holds his arms out towards Abigail. He takes her from me and puts her on his own knee. Abigail puts her head on Michael's shoulder as he rocked her from side to side. 'So what happens now?'

'One of two things.' The officer tells us. 'One, we could put her back into care which will result in her waiting a few years for a proper family to foster or adopt her or the second option is.. you take custody of Abigail.'

Me and Michael look at each other for a few minutes. I couldnt find the words to say. My Granddaughter was sat next to me on Michaels knee looking lost and hopeless. She looked so young and vulnerable right now.

'We have spoken to Abigail.' The officer says. 'She didnt say much. She doesnt talk much, she's probably scarred from what Daniel has been doing to her for the past few years. But she did say she would like to know what it would be like for someone to love her. And who better than her grandparents.'

That broke my heart. Knowing that this beautiful little girl has been abused by my own son. It made me angry but also made me happy that me and Michael could have another chance to become successful parents. In this case, grandparents. Our last child didnt work out the way we wanted but now could be the chance to make everything better. Make our lives full again.

Michael looked at me and smiled before hugged Abigail closer to him. She was falling asleep now on his shoulder. Michael lent his cheek on her head as he smiled at the officer. 'We would be honoured to take custody'

Our lives just got 100 percent better.

**Soo, how was it? I have an idea for this story that some may like and some of you may not. Someone (sorry, cant remember your name!) said that I have left out the whole 'vampire' concept. Which is true, Im sorry :( So Im bringing them back in. And a new vampire will be made, who do you think it will be? Review! xxxxxx**


	35. Daddy hit me

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 35- Daddy hit me

_Michael's POV_

Today we were bringing Abigail home. I couldnt wait to show her what its like to have guardians that actually care and love her. Im still trying to get my head around that fact that I actually have a granddaughter! Abigail is a year younger than Sophia, which makes her four. Five in a few weeks.

When we got Abigail home, she was really shy and didnt really want to do anything. She just sat on the sofa and watched what Eve was doing. Eve was showing Abigail all of Daniel's old toys like his cars and some old teddies that we've stored in the basement. She just looked at them and occassionally giggled when Eve mumbled to herself.

I decided to sit down on the sofa next to her and put her on my knee. When I picked her up, she flinched and tried to get away but when she saw that it was me picking her up, she relaxed and leaned into me.

Abigail continued to watch and laugh at Eve as she tried to fix broken toys and destroyed teddy bears. Eve eventually gave up and sat down on the sofa next to Eve. Abigail held out her arms towards Eve, asking her to pick her up. Eve took her and Abigail leant into her and eventually fell asleep.

After a while, I went into the kitchen to make some food for us all. I decided on some simple pasta, something that the police officer told us that Abigail liked to eat. I added some cheese to give it some taste and a bit of pepper.

I went into the dinning room to set up three places. I put a peppa pig bowl down for Abigail (one that Sophia left here one time) and I placed mine and Eve's on the other side.

As I went back into the lounge I saw Eve lay down on the sofa with Abigail lying next to her, both fast asleep. They both looked absolutely adorable with each other. Eve had her arm around Abi's waist with her nose ruffled in her hair and Abi was curled up right up to Eve.

I decided to go back into the kitchen to make a coffee to leave them both sleep for a few more minutes. As I was making my coffee, I hear a little pitter patter of feet behind me. I turn around to find Abigail stood trying to see over the counter.

'Hey, princess.' I say as I pick her up so she could see what I was doing. 'I thought you were sleeping?'  
'I was put I woked up.' She smiles softly as she watches me make my coffee. 'Do you want some food?' I ask her. Her eyes light up as she says, 'Yes, please.'

I bring her into the dinning room and put her infront of her pasta. She digs right in. From the way she was eating, it seemed like she has never had a proper meal in years. Well, from what the police had told us about her past few years, she probably hasn't.

A few minutes later, Eve walks in rubbing her eyes. As soon as she sees her bowl of pasta in her place she sits down. 'God, Im starving.'

'Nice sleep?' I smile. Eve blushes and looks at Abigail who was too busy stuffing her face with pasta. I could tell how happy Eve was to have Abi. Although this is our first day with her, Eve looks so joyful now. More than before. We hadn't had a good experience with children.. for the first part of Daniels life, it was perfect. We were all a family. Then he was taken away from me and I didn't see him for 12 years. Then the after that it was perfect again until Alyssa and Daniel were both eighteen and Daniel took a turn to for the worst. A very bad one.

Now we have Abigail, our granddaughter so we can start over with children. Some people may think we are too old to be looking after a toddler again but me and Eve dont look our actual age. We're both vampires therefore we both look like we're in our twenties still.

When me and Eve had finished our pasta, I went into the kitchen to make some more drinks for us all. When I got there, Eve was right behind me. She put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

'Can we just take a moment to take in how absolutely adorable our granddaughter is?' Eve says. I could almost see the smile on her face by the way she said it. I turned around and put my arms on her waist and kissed her head. 'Shes perfect.' I smile.

At that moment, Abigail comes in with her bowl and puts it straight in the sink, then runs back into the dining room. I raise my eyebrows at Eve but before I could say anything, Abigail runs back in with Eve's bowl and puts that in the sink too before running back into the dining room coming back moments later with my bowl.

'Sweetie, what are you doing?' Eve says as Abigail starts running the tap.  
'Washing up.' Abi says in an adorable little innocent voice. Eve raises her eyebrows at me so I crouch down next to Abi, who was stretching to try and reach the tap. I pick her up in my arms so she was sitting on my hip.

'Sweetheart, why do you want to clean up?' I ask her. Abi shrugs and says, 'That's what I always do. After Daddy and Chris have their din din's I have to clean up and wash the plates then clean the table tops.'

I look at Eve who had an 'oh my god' look on her face. I frown and look at Abi. 'Who's Chris, baby?'

'My brother.'  
'Brother?' I frown.  
'Him and Daddy are like best friends but they dont like me so they make me clean up and do all of the house work.'  
'Hunny...' I say as I sit Abigail down ontop of the kitchen side. 'You dont have to do any of that here. When you are with us, you can do whatever you want to do, but definitely not cleaning.'  
Abigail's eyes became wider as a smile grew on her face, 'Really?!'  
'Really!' I say.

'Abi...' Eve says from behind me. She had a worried look on her face as I moved out of the way so she could get to Abigail. 'What did Daddy do to you?' I wasn't expecting Eve to ask that, although I was wondering too. I didn't expect Abigail to give her an answer, either.

'He hit me.' Abigail looked down and plucked at the hem of her pink skirt. 'Made me do everything.'  
'Is that all?' Eve asks as she moves a piece of Abigail's beach blonde hair out of her face. 'He did other things...'  
'Like what, sweetheart?'  
'You dont have to tell you if you dont want to.' I say. Abigail looks at me then at Eve.  
'He got my skirt up like that..' Abi pulled her skirt up enough so we could see the hem of her tiny underwear. Eve gasps as she puts a hand over her mouth. Abi, however, continued.

'He took of his clothes and...'  
'Oh god, no stop!' Eve says as she picks up Abi and hugs her close to her chest. Eve looked like she was on the verge of crying. Me, however, wanted to fucking kill my son.

He raped his four year old daughter. Thats sick. Thats sicker than sick. This beautiful little girl has done absolutely nothing wrong to him apart from give him a miracal. You would think that with him having children, he would change his ways. Obviously not. He is a sick man and in no way is he my child anymore. He used to be, not now. Not after what he has done to my granddaughter. And I can tell you one thing, me and Eve are going to treat Abigail like royality all of her life. We wont make her spoilt, but we will show her how much we love her and how nice people can actually be. She doesnt have to see her discusting, revolting and crazy father ever, ever again.

**Sorry I didnt update, Ive been busy :( So we have found out what Daniel has been doing to Abigail and Michael isnt happy! What do you guys want Abigail to call Michael and Eve? Im not sure. Should she call them Grandma and Granddad or Mum and Dad? Its up to you! What do you think is best? (Next chapter will be about Justin and Alyssa, sorry I couldnt fit it in in this chapter!) Thanks for reading and please leave a review! xxxxx**


	36. Grief is the worst pain

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 36-Grief is the worst pain

_Justins POV_

Shes gone. I lost her and she's gone. Theres nothing I can do. Ive lost the woman I love and I'm never, ever going to get her back. The pain in my heart is slowly suffocating me. I feel like I'm dying slowly and painfully. I grief is eating me from the inside out.

I'm yet to tell Sophia. I don't want to. I never, ever want to tell my daughter that she will never see her Mother again. At Sophia's age, she won't take it well. She's only five years old. She cant live without her Mother. How could she?

I couldnt bring up a little girl on my own. I couldn't go through all of the teenage years without Alyssa helping me through it. I wouldn't be able to handle any of it. I wouldnt be able to cope. Alyssa helped me through life. She helped me through everything. When my parents were abusing me and throwing me around, Alyssa was there by my side every second of it. Telling me that everything was going to be okay, which was true. Everything was perfect.

If it wasn't for Daniel... that dick head ex of Alyssa, I would still have my wife. He set fire to my house trying to kill my daughter to get revenge but instead, he killed my wife. After the fire I thought... I thought everything was going ot be okay again. I thought we were going to get back on track slowly but surely. I thought that even though we were homeless with a five year old girl, we were going to be okay with the help of our family. But no. Alyssa was brave and saved Sophia from the fire. But she fell of the roof. Onto gravel. It was slowly killing her in hospital. I just didn't know I was going to loose her so soon.

Sitting in the waiting room now, thinking about how much joy Alyssa has brought to my life, the grief got worse. Alyssa gave me the best gift I could ask for. She gave me a child. She gave me love. She gave me everything she could. She tried her best for me and I didnt. I let her go into that house. I saw her run inside the burning building as she tried to save our daughter and I just lay on the floor like a rag doll. I let myself pass out when I could have got up to save her. To stop her. Or to help her save our daughter.

Doctors and nurses pass me, giving me guilty and saddened looks. They may want to know what Im feeling but they will never, ever know how this feels. I dont care if they have lost anyone. Nobody could feel wrose than how I feel right now. The pain was eating me alive. I wanted it to. I couldnt live like this. Being without my wife. Being without the woman I love. I just.. I just couldnt.

Tears fell down my cheeks at a mad speed. Ever since they told me two hours ago, the tears havent stopped falling. They fall for Alyssa. They fall for her sake. Tears of love and grief. For Alyssa. Everything I do now is for her. I dont want to do anything for anyone else anymore. Not even Sophia. Just Alyssa. Just my wife.

'Mr. Smith?' Said a voice from the waiting room door. I looked up to see a woman dressed in a long white gown. Her white hair was up in a neat bun on top of her head and she had two guards either side of her. I wiped my eyes and stood up, staring at the woman.

'I'm very sorry to hear about Aly-' The woman began but I cut her of straight away. I really wasn't ready for the sorry's yet.  
'Don't.' I snap. 'Who are you?' I was in no mood to be polite to anyone. Although this woman did look very important.

'My name is Amelie. I am the founder of Morganville.' Normally, I would say sorry for being so rude to some sort of queen. But I just lost my wife and I was in no mood for saying sorry to anybody. Apart from Alyssa. For her, I am sorry.

'I heard about Alyssa's death. It is an extreamly sad time for you and your family. I know Claire, her Mother. And if I know Claire then I know that her daughter must have been an absolute honor to have around. Which is why I am going to offer you something that you may want to turn down but if you do, you could never see your wife again.'

The womans face stayed expressionless through the whole of her little speech. She walked over to me and sat down on the chair next to the one that I was sitting on.  
'What are you talking about?' I yell. I was about to burst into tears again. 'Alyssa is dead! I will never see her again!'  
'I could do something.' Amelie says. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she looked at me with her still eyes. She didnt look like she was joking but this seemed like one sick joke. How could you bring back a person who died hours ago? You just cant. Its impossible.

'I know what you are thinking.' The woman says. 'But you know what Morganville holds, don't you?'  
'Vampires.' I say with a dull tone. Then I realise. I realise what could happen. What could happen to make me have my wife back. I had no idea how I felt about that, to be honest.  
'Yes. Vampires. You know what I can do? What I have the power to do?'  
'Yes.' I say in the same tone. I knew what she was going to offer. I knew. I just didnt know if I wanted it.

'Do you realise that I could bring your wife back?'  
'But you dont bring her back.' I say, gritting my teeth. 'You bring a different person back.'  
'But it will still be the same Alyssa. The same woman you married.'  
'But she will be a vampire!' I screamed. One of Amelie's guards put his hand on my arm and squeezed. A silent warning.

'Yet she will still be here. She will be able to bring up your daughter along by your side. Is that not what you want?'  
'Of course its what I want.' My voice was calm now and I felt tears rolling down my eyes. 'Its all I want. Sophia needs her Mother with her.'  
'Then that settles it then. Charles..' Amelie turns to face one of her guards. 'Find out where Alyssa Smith has been taken then come back to tell me. Make sure she is in a room that doesn't need caring for. This is going to get messy.'

'Wait! I didn't say...' The guards were already gone with Amelie following. What had I done?!

**Sorry its short but I had to get this chapter so I could move the story on. What do you think?! Please review!xxxx**


	37. What the hell happened to me!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 37-What the hell happened to me?

Justin's POV

I didnt know what I was feeling. I dont even think I could feel anything. So many emotions were running through my body I couldn't actually pick which one I was. Happy? Sad? Miserable? I couldnt choose.

I had done a horrible thing. I didn't stop Amelie from going to Alyssa's body...to...change her. Dont get me wrong, I love Alyssa and want her back into my life so, so badly. I couldnt raise a five year old girl on my own. I couldnt go through the period stage on my own, that was Alyssa's job, I couldn't go through the days where Sophia runs home crying from school because she fell out with one of her friends. I couldnt do that without Alyssa.

But what the hell is going to happen now... if she becomes one of them. What will she be like around Sophia? Could I even trust Alyssa with Sophia now? Not a first I can't. If Amelie said is true... that she is going to turn Alyssa then she will be unbelievably hungry for the first couple of weeks. She wouldnt be able to control herself around me let alone Sophia.

What will Eve, Michael, Claire and Shane think? God... I know how Shane is with vampires. They killed his mother. Although my parents were bastards to me and they abused me all my life I would still hate vampires if they killed either of them. Now what if Shane's only daughter... only child is one? Would he want her anymore. No. Of course he would want her! Im just over reacting. Shane loves his daughter.

Will Alyssa be the same person? I mean... obviously she will be the same person. But will she act differently? Would she be the horrible vampire type that goes around killing people? No. My wife wouldn't do that. Alyssa wouldn't hurt a fly.

Or would she?

Whilst in the midst of my thoughts, Amelie came walking back into the waiting room of the hospital. I dont know how long I was sat there. Forty five minutes maybe. Possibly longer. I stood up straight away, unaware that there were tears rolling down my face. Amelie looked tired. Exausted actually.

After she got her breath back from walking a short corridor from Alyssa's room to the waiting room, Amelie finally said, 'The deed is done, Mr. Smith.'

All of the breath came out of me. I guess I was just hoping for her to say something like 'Alyssa is alive therefore we didn't have to change her into a blood sucker.' But no. That is just too good to be true.

Amelie went to turn around and walk back out of the room when I grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around. 'Is she..' I say, trying to keep the fear and desperation out of my voice. Amelie must have known what I was going to say because she nodded her head slowly. 'Alyssa is in her room. She is alive. Well... she isn't. You know very well what I mean, Mr. Smith. You have your wife back.'

I felt angry at that point as I watched Amelie walk out of the room. Why was she acting like this was an everyday thing for her? Maybe it was. Maybe she does this to everyone who was dying. Maybe she just wanted Alyssa with her as a new vampire.

No. I wasnt having it. If Alyssa was a vampire or not, I still love and care for her as much as I did before any of this happened. I have loved her ever since the day she came into that Drama class when she was sixteen years old.

After about half an hour of thinking after Amelie left, I finally got up the guts to go to Alyssa's room. It felt like the longest walk ever to her hospital room although it was only thirty seconds down the hall. I looked around as I got to the door. Nobody was in the corridor and the blinds for Alyssa's room were shut.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door fast. As I walked in I saw Alyssa stood on the other side of her bed, looking down at herself.

She looked... different. Amazingly different. She still looked like Alyssa, obviously but she just looked more... perfect. Her darkish hair was more vibrant and it looked like she had just had it styled at the hair dressers. her skin was a perfect tone, maybe a bit too pale although it looked like it had been air brushed on a computer. Her eyes were a white/blue colour with hints of red in and her whole body looked model material.

I fell for her all over again.

As she turned to face me, she stared at me with her eyes wide. There was a blood bag on the side of the table which was completely drained. She kept on glancing at it, frowning with a bit of a cringe and she looked back at me.

Her face was full of hurt and anger. Thats when I know I made a mistake. She never wanted this. She never would have wanted to be a vampire. And I let Amelie make her one. I didnt stop Amelie from doing this to my beautiful wife. And now look whats happened. She hates herself. The way she was looking down at herself and the way she was giving daggers to the blood bag sat perfectly still on the bedside table.

'Lyss?' I say cautiously after a few minutes of silence. I then realised that she was crying. Silent tears running down her face. Could vampires cry? Obviously they could. Alyssa just stared at me with hurt in her eyes. She looked almost guilty.

She had blood on her hands, thats why she kept looking down at them. But when she looked back up, she didn't take her eyes of me. She took a deep breath.

'What the hell happened the me?!'

**Sorry its short and im so sorry I havent updated! Ive been busy! So what do you think? Dont worry, the story is going to get happier. I was thinking along the lines of a time skip then maybe another child in the picture? I dont know. Im still debating.**

**Anyway, Im not sure if any of you saw it but if you guys have TWITTER then follow my account called MorganvilleFan. On there I put a tweet on there saying 'for those who read my story a new beginning on twitter.' And it has a link on it. There is a picture that I drew of Sophia, Alyssa and Justin. Im not sure if I can post it on here? Maybe I could put a link to it on my profile. So after reading this, go onto my profile and it should be on there (a link)**

**Sorry for the long A.N! Love you guys and thanks for reading! xxxx**


	38. What's wrong with Mummy?

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 18-What's wrong with Mummy?

_Michael's POV_

Abigail was settling in really well. She has become so much more independent and a lot more confident since she first came here. When we first brought her home, she would hardly speak to us. Now, almost a month and a half later, she's like our own child.

Eve absolutely loves her! She can't keep her hands of Abi. It sounds wrong, I know but Eve has always wanted a child ever since she was eighteen and when we had Daniel... well, we thought everything was perfect. Obviously not. Now we have a granddaughter and we couldn't be happier with her. She's perfect for us.

She looks like Eve as well, which is strange. She has Eve's cheekbones and nose with mine and Daniel's eyes. She was just a beautiful little girl who we both love so much.

At the moment, Abigail and Eve were sat on the floor trying to solve a barbie and ken jigsaw that Eve got her this morning. I smiled as I watched them both laugh together. Abigail's giggle was adorable. The way she does little snorts when she laughed too much made me the happiest man ever.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down as I sipped my coffee and watched the girls play.  
'Evie, no!' Abi exclaims. 'It goes there!'  
'Oh yeah!' Eve laughs. 'This games getting to my head now.' Eve rubs her head and kisses Abi's forehead before standing up from the floor and sitting on the sofa with me, leaving Abigail to do her puzzle.

'She's clever, isn't she?' I smile as I watched Abi put all of the correct parts of the jigsaw into the correct places.  
'She really is.' Eve sighs. She rests her head on my shoulder and hugs my waist. I put my coffee on the table and wrapped my arms around Eve. Before long, I found Abi snuggled up into my side. I smile and wrap one of my arms around her so I had Eve on my left and Abi on my right.

After a few minutes of silence, Abigail started moving so she could look up at her. 'Daddy?'  
Me and Eve froze. What did she just say? I shot my head towards Eve and her expression was the same as mine. Was she talking to me? When I didn't answer, Abi frowned. 'Daddy!' She poked my arm and I gulped before sitting up straight along with Eve and I looked at her.

'Yeah...Abi?' I could hardly speak. Why was she calling me Daddy? Don't get me wrong... I wish I was... but my son was her Father...

'Why havent I seen Sophia in a long time?' Abi frowned as she looked down and started playing with her skirt.  
I took a deep breath. 'Well, Sophia's Mummy hasn't been well for a couple of days and neither has Sophia so she has been staying with Shane and Claire whilst her Mummy and Daddy sort things out.' Abi nods and smiles at the end. 'Will I see her soon?' She asks and I nod. 'Good.' She smiles. 'I miss her.'

After another hour of Abigail playing with her jigsaw and me and Eve whispering in harsh voices about the whole 'Daddy' thing, I made some tea. I decided on putting two pizza's in the oven.

'I just don't understand.' Eve frowned. 'I mean.. I do.. but I dont... we're not her parents... do we let her call us that or...? I don't know Michael!'  
'Hey.' I say calmly as I put both of my hands on Eve's shoulders. 'Everything's going to be fine, I promise. It doesnt matter what she calls us... maybe it would be best for her to call us that...'  
Before Eve could answer, we heard someone speak from the living room, Abigail. 'MUMMY!' She shouted.

Eve's eyes widened and I made a gesture for her to answer. 'Yes, sweetheart?' Eve says, without taking her shocked eyes of me.  
'Mummy, I can't find where this piece goes!' Abi shouts.  
'I'll be in in a minute, princess.' Eve shouts back.  
'I dont think we have much of a choice.' I sigh.  
'So... we are Mum and Dad to her now?' Eve smiles.  
'Yeah.' I gleam. 'Yeah, we are.'

**Claire's POV**

Me and Shane have been looking after Sophia for days now. Alyssa's getting really sick, which scares the absolute crap out of me. Im scared that one of these days, she going to decided she's had enough and leave us all. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I dont think I could cope in losing my only daughter. My only child.

Sophia has been asking questions, obviously. She asks why cant she see her Mummy and why Daddy won't see her. It breaks my heart to think that any day Alyssa could just... and Sophia would have never said goodbye.

I know Im thinking of the negitives but its all I can think of. Justin would be broken, he loves Alyssa and Sophia so much and it would pain him to watch Sophia grow up without a Mother.

We try to get Sophia's mind of everything like her mum and dad and the fire. We took her to the park because it was a sunny day and we didnt want to be stook inside. Sophia was still a bit burnt from the fire, but it wasnt that obvious. She hardly had any burns on her face it was just mostly on her back and chest. She now has breathing difficulties so we try to calm her down when she gets too excited at the park.

When Shane was pushing her on the swings, she didn't look like herself. She wasn't giggling like crazy like she normal does. She was just staring at me as Shane pushed her. Shane stopped pushing and got infront of her to make sure she wasnt paralysed or something.

He frowned, 'What's up, chick?'  
Sophia bit her lip and looked her me. She put her arms up so I got her and took her out of the swing. I walked over to a nearby park bench where it was quiet. I sat Sophia down and gave her a juice pouch. 'So, whats the matter baby?'

Sophia shrugged as she sips her drink. She sighed. 'I want to see Mummy.' Her shoulders slug down. I look at Shane who was looking at me too. I sigh and rub Sophia's back.

'Hunny, I know you miss Mummy and Daddy but they are trying to sort things out at the hospital and I promise as soon as they do you can see them, I promise you that.'  
'But Mummy is sick!' Sophia exclaims. 'I don't want her to be sick.' She shakes her head rapidly. 'When I was sick Mummy was there for me so why cant I be there for her!?'

'I know hunny...' Shane says softly. He seemed lost for words. 'Its really hard right now. When you were sick, Mummy and Daddy were there so you didnt feel lonely but Mummy isn't lonely because she had Daddy and... Mummy doesnt want you to see her right now because it might scare yo-'  
'Mummy doesn't want to see me?!' Sophia gasps as she lip quiveres. Tears looked like they were going to erupt any minute.  
'No, no, no!' Shane says as he brings Sophia up onto his knee as she started crying. 'Mummy wants to see you every single day! She loves you so, so much! Its just that she... doesn't want you to catch the...the cold she has.'  
'She has a cold?' Sophia says as she wipes her eyes. Shane's nods. 'Pretty bad cold then..' Sophia says.  
'Yeah, pretty bad.' Shane frowns as he looks at me. I smile slightly and pick Sophia up. 'Come on sweetheart. We can go and see Mummy now if you want?'  
'Really?!' Sophia widens her eyes.  
'Yep.' I smile. 'Lets go.'

**Justin's POV**

**'**What the hell happened to me?!' Alyssa said harshly as she looked at me, then back to the blood pack on the table. I take a few steps back, just incase.  
'Sweetheart... I can explain...'  
'Explain how I became a freaking blood sucker?! JUSTIN!'  
'Please...Lyss.. calm down..I... you were dying... dead, even... I had to...'  
'You did this?' Her face said it all. Hurt, anger, betrayal...  
'I didnt want to loose you...I..I love you Lyssa..'  
'It doesnt mean you can let someone change me into a freaking vampire!' She was crying now.  
'I know... I just...'  
'Did you ever think that I wanted to die?!' Alyssa boomed. I froze in my place. Surely... surely she didnt want to die.. she has me... and Sophia.. she couldn't.  
'You couldnt..' I say aloud.  
'Justin I was in pain!' Alyssa throws her hand towards the bed. 'I was dying! There was nothing anybody could do, you knew it was going to happen! Maybe I didnt want to live through the pain anymore!'  
'But.. Sophia..'  
'Yes, it would have been hard for Sophia, I know. But she isn't the only child who would have lost a Mother!'  
'I cant believe you just said that.' My face suddenly became solid. 'So just because some other kids have lost one of their parents makes it alright for Sophia to? She's had a hard life as well Alyssa! What would I have told her when I went home the day you died! "Oh Hi Soph, your Mummy's dead, sorry." I couldnt do that Alyssa! I couldn't break her tiny heart like that!'

Before Alyssa could reply I felt someones hand clasp into mine. A tiny hand.  
'Daddy?' I look down to see a very scared Sophia clinging onto me. 'Whats wrong with Mummy?'

What was I going to do now?

**Sorry I havent updated in a while! But I have given you an extra long chapter with a lot happening so hopefully you enjoyed it! :) Please review xxxx**


	39. You've changed

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 39 - You've Changed

_Justin's POV_

What was I going to do now? I have no idea how long Sophia was stood there with Shane and Claire. I just hope that they werent stood there long...  
'Soph..' I choke as Sophia stared at her now vampire mother. Sophia knew about the vampires in Morganville... but she has never seen one nor did she believe us when we told her. So we just told her it was a myth. But now what was I supposed to tell her? She wasn't dumb.

'Daddy, whats wrong with Mummy!' Sophia repeated as she hid behind me, away from Alyssa. I held onto Sophia's arm as tightly as possible, but not enough to hurt her. I really didn't want anything getting out of control.

Alyssa's face was... I dont even know what to call it. Hurt. She looked like she was going to break. Her daughter was now scared of her. Alyssa knew that.

I turned around to find Shane and Claire looking extreamly shocked. Shane looked more annoyed and angry more than anything. He stared at me with blood shot eyes.  
Before I knew it, Shane had me pinned against the far wall by my collar.  
'DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?!' He screamed. Behind him, I saw Sophia jump and run to Claire crying.  
'What?' I exclaim? 'How the hell can I turn her into a vampire when I'm not one?!'  
'HOW THEN?!' Shane shouts. 'HOW THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER A VAMPIRE?!'  
Before I could respond, Shane was being dragged off me. By Alyssa.  
'ITS NOT HIS FAULT!' She screamed as she literly threw Shane to the floor.  
Shane looked up at Alyssa looking more scared than ever. I straightened myself up and ran to Sophia who was clinging to Claire. I took her and held her close to me.

'Alyssa...' Shane said as he got up to examine his daughter. 'Who did this?'  
'I dont know!' Alyssa cries. 'I dont know! OKAY?! Dad, I was dying... Justin was right..' Alyssa looked straight at me. 'I was dying. I couldn't leave him to look after our daughter on his own.'  
'Alyssa you know what vampires have done to this fa-'  
'THAT WAS YEARS AGO, DAD!' Alyssa screams, her eyes turning an extream shade of red. 'What happened to your sister and mum doesn't make this any different!'  
'You're one of them, Lyss!' Shane shouts.  
'So what? Now Im one of them you're going to disown me?' Alyssa says in a calm voice. 'Bull crap, Dad. I'm your daughter. Ive not changed.'  
Shane looks at Alyssa for a few seconds which seemed like eternity. His face was cold. 'You have.' He say's bitterly. 'You're not the daughter I saw a few days ago.'

Then he just... walked out. Just like that. No goodbye or sorry. I felt anger boil all over me. Why was Shane doing this to Alyssa? His own daughter?  
Alyssa's face was something. She had a face that looked like someone had run over her puppy. I wanted to go over to her and wrap my arms around her, tell her everything is going to be alright but... its not that I dont trust her its just.. i dont trust myself.

Sophia wriggled out of my arms so I let her down. I watched as she slowly approached Alyssa, who watched her with weary eyes. Before Sophia could get a few feet towards her Mum, Alyssa's facial expression changed from scared to utterly annoyed.  
'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' She shouted at Sophia. Alyssa took a huge step back with her hands pulling at her hair. Sophia's small body jumped so hard. She yelped and took a step back too.

Sophia looked back at me. She looked so scared. She whined like a little puppy before turning back around to face Alyssa who was facing away towards the window.

Sophia walked towards Alyssa again. I tried grabbing her but she just shrugged me off. She walked up to Alyssa and tugged on her cardigan. Alyssa spun around, causing Sophia to nearly fall over.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Sophia held out her hand towards Alyssa. Alyssa just stared at it, then back at her five year old daughter.

Alyssa studdenly bent down to Sophia, put her hands on Sophia's hips and lifted her up. For a second, I feared the worst. I thought that Alyssa was going to suck the life out of our daughter. But no, she did what I never would have expected.

Alyssa sat down on the hospital bed with Sophia in her lap, craddling her. She rocked back and forth as she cried. 'Im so sorry baby, Im so, so sorry.' Alyssa whispered as she hung onto Sophia for dear life.

I went around the bed to sit next to Alyssa. I put my arm around her and pulled her in towards my chest. 'Justin, Im sorry. Its not your fault, Im so sorry.' Alyssa wheeped.  
'Hey, shh.' I say calmly as I stroke her hair. 'There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you no matter what, Alyssa.' I kissed her head gently as I rubbed her back and held onto Sophia's hand.

I just wanted to stay here, like this forever. Forgetting about all the things that were going on. I just wanted to forgive and forget and get on with my life with my beautiful wife and gorgeous daughter.

**Sorry its short! Please review, I didnt get many last chapter :( I really want to know what you guys think! It means so much to me! xxxx**


	40. Sophia's sweet blood!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 40 - Sophia's sweet blood

_Alyssa's POV_

I guess Im getting used to it. Being like this. I hate the fact that Im different from my family. Different from Justin and Sophia. Its hard knowing that I'm comletely a different... thing. I don't even breathe. How could Justin want to stay with someone that isn't really alive?

My dad still hates me. Its been about a week and he hasn't called or come over to see me. My Mum has. Even Michael and Eve have come to see if I was alright. I can't go to the Glass House. Not when my Dad is there, hating me.

Justin has been so supportive. That's why I love him, he's so understanding. I don't... drink infront of him or Sophia. I couldn't do that. I hate the fact that I have to actually drink someone elses blood in the first place but there's something about it that is just so... appetising. Although I hate the stuff, its absolutely delicious.

Justin has said the most kindest but most stupidest things ever. He wants to be one. One of these that I have become. I hate him for that. I hate that Im a vampire. I really despice it. But Justin wants to be one so I didnt feel left out. I have been distant with him, but I just dont want to loose control or anything. Im still getting used to the huge craving when I walk into a room with a male human and small female one. Smelling and hearing Sophia's sweet blood pumping around her body makes me want to go crazy.

Sophia has been an angel about everything. Although she is only five years old, she still understands. She sort of knows about the vampires, she's starting to believe in them now.. seen as though her mother is one of them. Whenever she sees the crazy look in my eyes she runs to the fridge to get a sports bottle (provided by Michael) and passes it to me. She's is such an understanding little girl, I love her for that.

But what if Justin is serious about becoming a vampire, like me? He say's that it wont make sense when he gets old and I stay the same sort of age. He has a point, I dont want to watch him grow old and die. But I dont want him throwing his life away by coming one. But I want to live with him forever and ever. I dont know!

And what about Sophia? If both me and Justin become vampires, what happens to our daughter? We would have to watch her get old and die. In a sort, it has its positive. Me and Justin would be able to go to her wedding. We would even be able to go to our granddaughters wedding. If me and Justin weren't vampires, we would never be able to do that. But I dont want to watch my daughter grow old. I want her to stay young and live with us forever. But to put my daughter through the amount of pain that I went through to make me like this makes me sick. Ive basically ruined my family. I hate myself for that.

As I walk through the front door of our small appartment (the council gave us the money to buy someone to live, we needed one seen as though we have a five year old daughter and our last amazing house got burnt down. When our lives changed) I heard the wale of laughter coming from Sophia and Justin's chuckle come afterwards.

I walk into the small kitchen to find Sophia in her little chef hate with a apron saying 'Daddies little cook'. She was standing on a small stool so she could reach the kitchen counter whilst she mixed together what looked like cookie dough mixture. Justin was stood next to her wearing an apron saying 'Stand back, daddy's cooking.' He was chopping up some strawberries and putting them in a bowl of what looked like ice cream.

I leant up against the door frame as I watched the two people I love the most spend time with each other. They have such a good relationship, Sophia and Justin. Sophia looks up to Justin as a role model and Justin absolutely adores Soph.

As Justin turns his head to put the knife into the sink he spots me and beams a smile towards me. He throws the knife into the sink and walks up to me. He puts his arms around me and kisses me lightly on my lips. 'Hey babe' He winks.

'Mummy!' Sophia gasps as she jumped of her stool and runs up to me. I catch her as she gets to me and bring her up into my arms 'What are you two making?' I ask. Sophia points towards the messing kitchen counter. 'Cookies with strawberries and ice cream!'

Justin laughs and kisses me lightly on my head. I smile and put Sophia down before walking of and putting my coat on the hanger near the front door. I sigh as I get my phone out of my pocket. No calls or messages from my dad.

Justin comes up from behind me and puts his arms around my waist. We both stay silent for a second, staring at the phone.  
'He'll call.' Justin finally said. 'Give him some time, he can't stay like this forever.'  
'Dad holds grudges.' I sigh. 'I feel like this is going to go for a very long time.'

Before me or Justin could say anything, we hear a little shriek come from the kitchen. Justin runs in with me behind him. I look in to find Sophia looking down at her hand. Justin sighs and walks over to her. 'What are you doing with that?' Justin takes a knife out of Sophia's hand and puts it back into the sink. 'You cant play with knives!'

'I wanted to cut some strawberries up like you, Daddy!' Sophia whines. She looks down at her wrist.

I couldnt concentrate. All of my senses went on overdrive. I completely spaced out as I watch the trickle of blood hit the floor. What I smelt when it was inside her body was nothing compared to what I could smell now.

I felt like all of the breath went out of me. I went stiff, couldnt move. Staring at the blood I felt my eyes turn a harsh red and my body start to shake. _Dont do it. Shes your daughter. Stay in control._

I couldnt. I had to get some. Although I went to the blood bank half an hour ago to make sure I was find before I came home, I was tempted. The smell of Sophia's blood made me want to drain every single bit out of her. I couldnt. I couldnt do that to her. I'd kill her.

But god, that smell. That smelt so amazing.

I felt my fangs snap down in my mouth as the blood continued to drip to the floor. The way it soaked into the cloth that Justin was pressing on Sophia's wrist made it look so much more appetising.

I couldnt hold back any longer. I needed to taste the sweetness that I could smell.

I pounced.

**Sorry I havent updated it AGES! Ive been really ill in hospital last week and this weekend I have been packing so I havent updated:( Please review though!**

**Im going on holiday on Wednesday! For a week to Spain so I wont be able to update at all for a whole week :( But I will try if there are computers! I will try and update tomorrow night and tuesday night and maybe even wednesday in the morning when Im in the airport so dont worry :)**

**Please review and thanks for reading xx**


	41. Danger

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 41-Danger

_Justin's POV_

She didn't cut her hand that much. There wasn't that much blood... why...

I sat Sophia on the kitchen counter and examined her hand. Just a tiny cut, nothing major. I turned around to walk to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve a plaster when it happened. I wasn't quick enough. She was faster.

She was like a bull. I just stood there, watching it happen. Alyssa ran, a vampire speed, over to our daughter. God, she looked so terrified. Her small eyes grew huge as her mother grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her of the counter top, to the floor.

Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs as Alyssa pinned her down. Alyssa jerked Soph's head to the side, revealing her bare neck. Alyssa was going to bite our daughter. Like an animal.

I couldnt just stand there anymore. The shock had been replaced by anger. I ran other to where Alyssa was inches away from ripping a hole out of my daughters neck. I went up behind Alyssa, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards.

She swung backwards into me and smacked me in the face at full speed. My vision went blury and I felt myself sway.

I looked towards Sophia who was crawling backwards on the floor, crying.  
'Soph..' I say as I go towards her. I stop and turn to Alyssa who was about to charge to Sophia again.

I grabbed Alyssa by her arms. 'SOPHIA RUN!' I shout and look at Sophia who was standing up. Her small knee's were trembling along with the rest of her body. 'GO SOMEWHERE SAFE!' I turn back to Alyssa who was now crying as she watched her daughter run out of the room.

'Stop me, Justin.' Alyssa says as she stares past me. She was struggling to get out of my grip. 'Dont let me do it..'

I didnt know whether to be extremely angry or okay with it. Was it Alyssa's fault that she did this? Could she control it? Was she just doing it to kill Sophia?

Either way. She nearly killed my daughter. That can never be forgiven.

After a few minutes, the red glow ran out of Alyssa's eyes as her muscles relaxed. I kept hold of her for a few seconds before anger took hold of me. I pushed her backwards and stared at her with hate.

'How fucking dare you.' I exclaim. 'What are you?' I shake my head as I move away from her.  
'Justin..'  
'Shut up.' I say. 'Just shut up and get out.' I turn away from her and run my hands through my hair.

'Justin, please... its hard..'  
'BULLSHIT ALYSSA!' I scream. 'You got what you needed before you came here, YOU DIDNT NEED MORE OF OUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!'  
'I was going to...do it..'  
'So you smashed her head to the floor to get to her neck for no reason then?'  
'Its so hard..'  
I scoff and walk away. I couldnt do this anymore. Sophia was constantly in danger. Alyssa wasnt the woman I knew anymore.

'Justin..' Alyssa says as she follows me into the living room.  
'I said get out.' I say simply. 'You're a danger to Sophia here. Out.'  
'I cant just go..'  
'You can when I said so!' I snap and turn towards her. 'YOU TRIED KILLING HER!' I stopped and stared at her for a few seconds. 'I dont want you here anymore.'

There was silence for a few minutes. Tears rolled down Alyssa cheaks as she fiddled with her wedding ring. 'You don't love me anymore, do you?'

I laugh softly and turn away from her to sit on the sofa. 'Of course I love you Alyssa.' I put my head in my hands and sigh. 'You're not who I know anymore, though. I fell in love with you Alyssa. I cant not love you. Right now, I love you but I hate you.'

'Im sorry..' Alyssa starts.  
'Dont. Just don't, Alyssa. You.. you need to go. Let me sort Sophia out, she's going to be an absolute wreck.'

'I didnt want to scare her...' Alyssa sobs.  
'Well what do you expect when you pin her to the floor and snarl at her? You want her to laugh and give you kisses?!'

'I..'  
'Get out.'  
'Justin..'  
'ALYSSA JUST GO!' I snap.

Alyssa stares at me for a few seconds before grabbing her bag and coat from the hanger near the door and walking out of the front door, slamming it in the process.

I sit on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I cant believe what was just happening. One minute I was hugging Alyssa, telling her everything was going to be okay and now here I am watching her walk out of the door.

I sigh and stand up. I frown and look up the stairs. Where did Sophia go? I haven't heard pit patter of feet since I told her to go somewhere safe. She wouldn't have gone out of the house, I know that for sure.

I walk up the stairs and into her room. It was the same as it was this morning when she woke up. Her bed was made from when Alyssa neatened it up, her dolls were scattered around the toy box and her favourite teddy was sat neatly on her dresser. But there was no sign of Sophia.

'Soph?' I shout as I step out of the hallway. 'Sophia?'  
No response.  
I quickly make my way down the stairs, getting anxious as to where my daughter is. As I get to the bottom of the stairs, I here small rustling noice coming from underneath me.  
'Soph?' I say softly. 'Its okay... its safe now sweetie..'

When step of the bottom step, I knew exactly where she was. I walk over to the door which was under the stairs, where we store shoes and meaningless things that we havent gotten rid of.

I open up the door gently. It was dark, so I switched on the light which lit up the small room.  
There I found my daughter curled up, hugging her knees.

Her eyes were red and swollen, I could see her body shaking all over.  
'Oh, Soph' I say as I lean in to get her out of the small, enclosed space. As soon as my arms went around her trembling body, she started crying loudly.

'Shh, it's okay baby' I tell her as I sit down on the sofa in the living room. I cradle her in my lap as she clings onto my t-shirt whilst she cried. 'There's nothing to worry about now...'  
'I..dont like Mummy anymore..' Sophia says through her sobs. I was taken back for a few moment. Well, who could blame her for not wanted to love her mother anymore after what she did.

'I know hunny, Mummy didn't mean it though.'  
'She hurted me.' Sophia puts her hand to her head. Just then I notice a small trickle of blood down the left side of her face. I quickly grabbed some tissues from the coffee table, not taking my hands of Sophia.

I placed some tissues on Sophia's head as I wiped away the mostly dry blood.  
How could Alyssa do something like this? Sophia didnt do anything wrong. She cut herself and Alyssa smelt the blood.

But Alyssa went to the blood bank before she came home, she text me and told me that. Why did she still crave the taste of our daughters blood? Was there something about that that made vampires go nuts?

Whatever it is, Sophia isn't safe anymore. Especially not around her Mother. I dont think I can let Sophia near Alyssa ever again now.

**Sorry I havent updated, I only got one review on my last chapter, which sucks. Thats why I didnt update.**

**Please review! It seriously helps me to know if my story is dragging/getting boring/not worth continuing! **


	42. It wasn't your fault

_**A New Beginning**_

Chapter 42 'It wasnt your fault!

_Alyssa's POV_

I wondered the streets of Morganville, not knowing what to do with myself. Its been days. Well, two days to be exact. Two days since the... the accident. That's what I'd call it, an accident. Justin would definitely have a different name for it. So would Sophia, if she knew what I was trying to do to her.

Maybe Sophia did know. Maybe she knew that at that moment when I was pinning her to the kitchen floor, she knew I was trying to kill her. It breaks my heart just to think of it. What if Sophia hates me now? What if she doesnt ever want to see me again? I don't blame her to be honest. If my mum pounced on me and bared fangs at me, I'd never want to see her again either.

But I love them both so much. Justin and Sophia are what keep me going everyday. Without them I feel like nothing. I just hope that they're looking after each other.

As I wondered the darkness on my own I couldnt help but take unnecessary deep breaths and sighs. I wasn't exactly in much danger anymore when I walk alone in the dark, its not like Im going to get attacked by a vampire. I am one.

I concidered going back to my home. Part of me didn't want to because I was afraid of what Justin would say to me. He would probably end it. He was probably getting the divorce paper mailed to him other part of me didn't want to go back because of Sophia. Number one, she probably would be terrified of me now and wouldn't want to go near me let alone talk to me. Number two, what if I hurt her again? What if I lost control and pounced at her again? This time I could hurt her. Hurt her so badly that she could... I could kill her.

I did have another place to go... to talk to someone about what happened. My mum might help me. Eve and Michael definitely would because hey, they're vampires too. But.. my dad's there. And god, he hates my guts from just becoming a vampire. Imagine how much he'd hate me if he knew that I'd almost killed Sophia?

They all probably already know about what happened. Justin has probably told them. Sophia would have, if she had seen them. Sophia's the kind of girl to tell everyone about herself. It wouldnt have slipped her mind to tell them that her mum nearly planted her fangs in her neck.

I had to go somewhere though. I hadn't slept in two days. I couldnt sleep, I had no home! I couldnt sleep on the streets, I wasnt going to stoop that low. I just walked around. Got food with the few bits of money that I had. I just needed someone to talk to. I needed Justin to talk to! I just wish it was simple enough to just sit down with him and have a calm chat. But nothing in Morganville is 'calm'.

I had to go to them. Despite my father being there, I had to talk to Eve and Michael. I had to know how to control myself.

Before long, I found myself on the doorstep of the Glass House. I dont even know I was going to come here. My mind was somewhere else whilst my legs were carrying me here.

I hesistated for a moment before knocked softly on the door. I had to watch my strengh. Being a new vampire, I still didnt know my strengh and how strong I could actually be. I could knock down the door if I werent careful when I knocked on. That wouldn't be a very good hello.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Michael. He stopped for a moment before smiling widely and opening his arms for me. I walk straight into him as his arms wrapped around me.  
'Lyss, I havent seen you for ages!' He says in a calm voice. I knew Michael would make me feel better, he always does.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' I smile as I untangle from his arms. I walk past him and down the hallway whilst he shut the front door. 'Hey, Michael is Eve here? I need to talk to y-'

I stop talking when I get into the living room. Everyones eyes were on me. My dad was looking at me with hate in his eyes, thats what I expected. My mum was looking at me with a small smile on her face, a sorry smile. And...and Justin was looking at me with the most blank expression ever.

It was silent for a few minutes. For what seemed like a very long time, nobody speaked. Everyone just stared at me.

Thankfully, after a few more horrid silent seconds, my mother stood up and walked over to me with her arms around. 'Alyssa.' She said in a loving voice as she hugged me gently. 'I've missed you, sweetheart.' I sink into my mums embrace. I needed one of her hugs.

'Missed you too mum.' I say shyly as I still felt peoples eyes on me. When my mum steps away I see that Justin had stood up and was stood near me with his arms crossed, looking me up and down.

Before I could say anything, cute little laughter came roaring through the house as two little girls came running down the stairs giggling. Abi and Sophia.

When Abi got to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped when she saw me which caused Sophia to bump into her. 'Hey!' Sophia whines as she rubs her head. She looked around and her eyes finally plant on me.

I hear her take a small breath as her eyes widen before running past Sophia and into Justin's arms. She cowered into him as he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

Justin kissed Sophia's head before saying, 'Its alright Soph. I won't let her hurt you.'  
'I wont let me hurt her.' I say as I watch my daughter look at me with a pleading look.  
'Why doesn't it surprise me that I don't believe you?' Justin says as he crucks his had to the side and frowns.

'Justin..' I start.  
'No. Not here.' Justin says as he puts Sophia down on the floor. 'Not infront of everyone. Home.' He bends down and kisses Sophia's head. 'You stay with Evie and Mikey, okay baby? I'll be back soon.'

Justin walks straight past me and out of the door, just like that. He walked out. I knew he would be mad at me. I couldnt exactly blame him though...

Sophia runs to my dad and he picks her up the same way Justin did. He was still snarling at me. 'Dad...' I start but he just turns away and gives Sophia to Eve before turning back to me.

'Alyssa, I'm not mad at you. I'm really, really disapointed in you. Not only do I betray you for becoming something that once broke my family apart but you tried breaking yours. I cant believe you di-'

'I didnt try and break my family, dad! You have no idea how hard it is to hold down hunger! I tried dad, I tried controlling it! I just couldnt!'

'And you not being able to control nearly cost your daughters life.'  
'Shane..' My mum steps in and puts her hand on his shoulder. 'Just calm down.'  
'No, let him get all fierce on me. What you going to do, dad? Hit me? You know what would happen if you do.'  
'Im not going to hit you, Alyssa.' My dad says. 'But Im that angry that I..'  
'That you could hurt me? Please. I cant take this anymore! Everyone hates me for something I couldnt help! Even my own daughter hates me! Justin proberly does too! I cant have my actual family hating me! I cant live like that!'

Tears ran down my face as I screamed at my dad. I coulnt stay like this anymore. I ran down the corridor and towards the front door. I sobbed as I reached for the doornob, ready to go away from all the hate. But before I could turn the door knob, I felt someone tub on the sleeve of my leather jacket.

I look down to find my daughter peering up at me, holding my sleeve. She puts her arms up, a signal for me to pick her up. I hesitate before putting my hands under her arms and lifting her up.

God, I've missed her baby smell. Her soft skin brushed mine as she put her arms around my neck. She snuggles her head into the crook of my neck before whispering in my ear. 'No matter what Daddy or granddad says, I love you Mummy and it isn't your fault about what you did.'

It felt like a dagger through my heart. My beautiful daughter was the only one who didnt hate me and understood me. I pull away and look at her face. She smiled softly as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face. 'Im so sorry, baby.'

'Dont be sorry, Mummy. It wasn't your fault.' She says in her cute toddler voice. She couldnt pronounce words very well still, which made her sound adorable.

'Mummy loves you, sweetheart. No matter what happens.'  
'I love you too, Mummy.' Sophia smiles as she hugs me tightly around my neck. I lean against the wall, trying to savour the moment.

It all ended when I felt someone pat my shoulder gently. I look up to find Eve standed gracefully infront of me.

'Eve?'  
'Lyss, if you ever need to talk to me or Michael about control or anything to do with.. you know... we are always here for you, hunny. No matter what your dad or Justin say. We will never hate you for being you.'

I felt my heart warm. Now Eve and Michael. I knew I would be able to talk to them! 'Thanks Eve.' I smile.

Eve smiles and gives me a quick huge beore saying, 'You should go talk to Justin. He says he still loves you.'  
That took my by surprise. 'What?'  
'He still loves you, sweetheart. He always has. Go talk to him. Make him understand.'

I passed Sophia to Eve and straightened myself up. 'Thank you so much Eve!' I sigh and kiss Sophia's forehead.

'Will you come back, Mummy? I've missed you.' Sophia pleads. I nods and stroke her hair. 'I'll come back as soon as I can, baby.'

After saying my goodbyes to Eve and Sophia, I got out of the house and went down the path on my way to my house to talk to Justin. I just beg to God that he will understand the way that our daughter does.

**Sorry for not updating! Ive been busy but I gave you all an extra long chapter to make up for it :) Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, it means a lot!xxxxx**


	43. I Love You

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 43- I love you

_Justin's POV_

I'm not going to lie, it shocked me when Alyssa came walking into the living room of the Glass House. I really didnt expect her to come here, of all places. I knew she would come back, but I didnt think she would come here. Where Shane was.

I came to the Glass House early this morning so Sophia could play with Abi. She's still really shocked about what happened and I really wanted to take her mind of everything. When I got to the Glass House, Soph's mood changed completely from being quiet and sad to happy and joyful. Thats what she was like when she was around Abi, she was always happy.

I watched as Sophia and Abi ran circles around Eve as she held a sweet bowl in her hands. 'Girls!' Eve laughed as he dodged the two maniac toddlers to try and sit on the sofa. The girls followed her and sat either side of her on the sofa, Abi on the left, Sophia on the right. Both gorping at the sweets.

'Okay. I'm going to put the bowl down.' Eve's says. 'And when I do, I want very calm movements.' Eve paused for a moment to look at the girls who just stared wide eyed. 'Okay..' Eve put the bowl down on the table in front of her and dived back onto the sofa before saying, 'Take cover!' In a joke voice.

The whole time I couldnt stop laughing. It was the most fun I'd had in days. Months, probably. Watching my daughter laugh was the best gift ever. She's has gone through so much, too much, in her short life and watching her now makes me see how strong she is. She reminded me of Alyssa.

Some time later, the girls went upstairs to get some toys out from Abi's bedroom. Michael had come home from work, as did Shane and Claire. We all sat around in the living room having a good chat. I told them everything.

'So she just... pounced? No.. Alyssa wouldnt do that..' Claire says as she shakes her head, looking down at her cup of tea. 'She wouldn't just loose control like that, especially not on Sophia.'

'Well she did.' I say. 'And now I'm absolutely terrified that she'll do it again and next time Soph won't be that lucky.'

'I knew this would happen.' Shane says with fury in his voice. 'I knew that this would be bad. I knew that she would end up hurting someone.'  
'Shane.' Claire says sternly. 'She's our daughter.'  
'I know that, Claire. But Sophia is our Granddaughter. She's in danger!'  
'Well if you would get your head out of your arse then we could help both of them!'

It all went silent after that. To be honest, Claire was right. Shane was being way too bitchy about this. But to be fair, vampires did break his family apart. But he doesnt have to let them break this family apart, which is what hes doing.

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door, which broke the silence. Michael got up and walked down the hall to where the front door was. He was there for a long time, I thought it was the postman or someone giving him a parcel.

But it wasnt.

Alyssa came walking through into the living room. She was walking with so much carefullness it looked like it hurt.

I stared at her with a blank expression. I don't know why she came here, why didn't she just go back to our house? Well, obviously she didn't want to. Probably because she knew that I would be there.

But she didnt know I was here.

Claire finally got up and walked over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. 'Alyssa. i've missed you sweetheart.'

'Missed you too, Mum' Alyssa says softly as she stepped away. She looked at me for a few agonising seconds because I heard a little voice behind me. 'Hey!' It was Sophia, standing on the stairs behind me with Abi infront of her. Abi was frozen in place but as soon as Sophia saw Alyssa, she ran up to me and held her hands up for me to pick her up.

I held her on my hip as I felt her body shaking. She had a death grip on my hand. So much for taking her mind of things.

I kissed Sophia's head slightly. 'It's alright Soph. I won't let her hurt you.'  
'I wont let me hurt her.' Alyssa says as she watches Sophia.  
'Why I am not surprised that I don't believe you?' I say sarcastically. I know I was being stupid but if Alyssa really didnt want to hurt Sophia, why did she go all monster scary on her a few days ago?

'Justin..' Alyssa starts but I cut her of. 'No. Not here.' I put Sophia down. 'Not in front of everyone. Home.' I kiss Sophia's head before saying, 'You stay here with Evie and Mikey, Okay baby? I'll be back soon.'

Then I walk straight past Alyssa and out of the door. I didn't care if she followed me or not. I hoped she did, mostly because I needed to talk to her. But if she didn't, then I needed thinking time.

I got in my car and started driving. I took the long way, so I could think. What if Alyssa never came back? Obviously I would be heart broken if I had never seen her again but... but what if she hurts Sophia again? I cant get that question out of my head. I couldn't seem to get my head around it. Sophia is only small, I could never let her out of my sight anymore when Alyssa is around. I couldnt let that happen.

After about ten minutes driving, I decided it was time to go home. I parked up outside my house and got out of the car. It started pouring it down with rain and lightening flashed above my head so I ran as fast as I could to the front door. It wasn't locked.

I walked in the door and put my wet coat on the hook and walked into the living room.

Alyssa was sat with her head in her hands on the sofa.

I walked slowly up to her and sat next to her on the sofa. I looked straight ahead for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. 'Alyssa..'

She brought her head up and moved her hair out of her face. She was crying. Not just having a little cry but she was full on in tears.

'Don't.' She says very quietly. 'Please don't shout at me.' She weeps. I look at her for a second. I could see the scared Alyssa. The terrified side of her. My heart melted for her.

'I'm not going to..shout at you..' I say softly.  
'Well that's all people seem to be doing to me. Nobody understands.'  
'Its kind of hard to understand.. you know..'  
'But my Dad...' Alyssa sobs. 'I just.. god, he hate me so much. You hate me. Hell, even I hate me!'

I had had enough of seeing her cry. Whatever she had done wrong, I couldnt sit here and watch her sob. I loved her. I married her. I promised I would love her from the moment I said 'I do.'

I got right next to her on the sofa and wrapped my arms around her. Her body went stiff, she probably wasnt expecting it. I softly stroked her hair as I cradled her in my arms.

'It's not your fault, Lyss. I'm still mad at what you did to Sophia, but.. you couldn't control it. I know that now.'

'I nearly killed her, I'm the worst Mum ever!' Alyssa sobs as she burries her head in the crook of my neck.  
'Alyssa, you're the best Mum ever. You know what Sophia said to me yesterday? She asked me when you were coming home. That she missed you. She doesn't care what you are Alyssa, she loves you. Yeah, she's shook up about what happened but she loves you so, so much.'

'Really?' Alyssa asks as she wipes her eyes and looks at me. 'Really.' I smile and kiss her head.

'Im going to help you get through this. I promise. Me and you, we will fight this urge.'  
'You want to help me? After what I did?'  
'Alyssa you're my wife. The mother of my beautiful daughter. Through thick and thin, remember?'

Alyssa smiles as I carress her cheek. God, I've missed that smile.

I kiss her, without even thinking about it. As soon as our lips touched it felt like every planet exploded in my stomach.

It was even better when my tongue found its way to hers. I'd missed this so, so much. I couldn't help but think how beautiful my wife is.

Things got heated from that point. Like, really heated. Things started getting into the adult section, which I didnt mind.

Lets just say, we christened our sofa. And just a few hours later, I was holding Alyssa close to me on the sofa with a blanket covering us. Her bare chest was lay flat on mine and we cuddled. That was the best few hours I have had in months, and I loved every minute of it. Despite the hard things that going to come after, like trying to help Alyssa through the urge to suck our daughters blood, I loved her and she loved me. Our love is so powerful that nothing will be able to break it.

**Sorry its so long! I didnt know when to stop writing! Im going to be updating again tonight (if I get enough reviews!) so keep a look out :) Please review! xxxx**


	44. Together Forever

**A New Beginning**

_Chapter 44-Together Forever_

_Alyssa's POV_

I was over the moon that me and Justin were back together. I honestly thought I had lost him for good. I thought that he hated me and he was going to leave me and take Sophia with him. If that had happened, I have no idea what I would've done. Killed myself, would have been a good answer for that.

But no, I have him back now. I have the love of my life back with me and I couldn't be happier, I honestly couldnt. He said that he would help me with get through this. I should have known he would help me, thats what Justin is like. No matter what anybody does to piss him off, when he thinks they need help, he helps them. Its just one of the reasons why I am utterly in love with him.

I just wish my Dad was the same way.

Sophia stayed at the Glass House last night while me and Justin... made up. Justin rung up Michael to ask if she could stay there for the night and we would pick her up this morning and Michael said he would love her to stay over.

This morning I woke up to the faint sound of Justin's heartbeat in my ear. It was the most peaceful way to make up ever. My head was on his bare chest as his heart whispered against my ear.

I sighed and snuggled in closer to him. His arms tightened around me as I feel his breath tickle my neck. I smiled against his chest. I dont think we have woken up like this in about two years. The last time this happened was before Sophia got her illness, which was a very long time ago.

I look up to find Justin smiling down at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He kisses my forehead and draws slow circles at the bottom of my back. 'Morning, gorgeous' Justin smiles before kissing me long and hard.

After about fifteen minutes of an intense make out session, we decided it was time to get dressed, seen as though it was nearly mid day and we slept in. Well, we were up half of the night...

After having a shower and getting ourselves decent, Justin went to get Sophia from the Glass House. I decided it was better for me to stay here, away from my Dad. I really didnt want to see him right now. He has no idea how hard this life is for me, he just thinks its all about him and everything is going to end badly. Well it isnt. With Justins help and god, it would help if he was there too, I could have this vampire business wrapped around my finger in no time. I hope.

I decided to make some food before Justin and Sophia got back home. I put on some hotdogs and started buttering some bread. When I had done, I went straight to the fridge and got out three sports bottles (supplied by Michael). Although I wasn't hungry, I still had to drink every single bit. I couldnt take any chances. I had to make myself full.

Soon, I heard the front door open and Sophia's voice chattering away, which made me smile. She always talks like its the end of the world when she's with me and Justin but with anybody else, she's as shy as a fly.

Sophia runs into the kitchen and runs straight for her chair, which allows her to see over the worktops. She didnt even look at me. I stood at the stove, stiring the hotdog.

I heard a gasp coming from behind me. I spun around to find Sophia stumbling of her chair and running straight for me. While I could, I turned of the stone just in time before Soph plumeted into my arms. 'Mummy, I didnt see you!' Her arms wrap around my neck as she kissed my cheak softly.

'Hey baby, did you have a good time with Abi?' I ask as I move a piece of hair away from Sophia's face.  
'Yeah we played with her new mermaid dollies and she's got a One Direction dolly too!'  
'Sounds like you had fun!' I smile. Sophia nods and looks behind me at the boiling hotdogs.  
'You hungry?' I ask her. She nods and buries her head into the crook of my neck as she yawns loudly.

'Someones tired!' I smile as I take the hot dogs out of the pan whilst holding Sophia on my hip. 'What time did you go bed last night?'  
'Me and Abi fell asleep when we were watching Spongebob but I dont know what time it was.' She yawns massively again. 'I'm still really tired though.'

'Well, you can have your hotdogs and a nap, yeah?' I ask and Soph nods. I kiss her head softly and sit her on the worktop whilst I put the hot dogs in the buns.

I didnt even realise Justin was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed smiling at us whilst me and Sophia chattered away. I spotted him and smiled. 'How long have you been standing there?'  
Justin just smiles mysteriously. Like he was thinking about something. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder.

I see Sophia staring at us from the corner of my eye as she drinks some of her fruit shoot that was on the counter.

Justin pulls the sleeve of my shirt down an inch and kisses the skin on my shoulder before unwrapping his arms from around me and walks over to get some apple juice from the fridge.

I look towards Sophia who was still looking from me and Justin. I frown at her as I put a plate of stacked hotdogs onto the dining table. 'Whats wrong?' I ask as I lift Sophia of the worktop and put her in her space opposite me and Justin on the table.

'Are you and Daddy friends now?' Sophia asks as she looks from me to Justin.  
'Me and Mummy have always been friends, sweetheart.' Justin says in a confused voice.  
'But you fell out.' Sophia says as she takes a bite of her hotdog. 'You had a fight and I thought you and Mummy wouldn't want to be my Mummy and Daddy anymore because you werent friends...'

'Hunny..' Justin says as he looks at me, not knowing what to say. I didnt know what to say either. I mean... why would Sophia think we would leave her just like that?

'Me and Mummy love each other very, very much.' Justin says softly. 'Even if we fight sometimes, I will always love you and Mummy forever and ever. You two are the best things that has ever happened in my life. You girls are the most special people to me. I would never want to loose any of you, no matter what happens. No matter what you do. No matter who you are. I love you.'

I could tell that last bit was meant for me, and just hearing made my eyes tear up. Justin looks at me and smiles softly whilst squeezing my hand under the table. I wipe my eyes dry with my free hand. Tears just kept on coming.

Justin stood up from his seat, dragging me up with him because he still had hold of my hand and wrapped his arounds tightly around me. I bury my head into his chest and just take in what had just happened. 'That was so beautiful.' I whisper in his ear as I sob silently. I feel his arms tighten around me and his hand stroke my hair gently.

A few seconds later, I feel Justin bend down, causing me to lift my head up. He was picking Sophia up who had walked over and tuggled on Justin's jacket. When they both came back up I put my arms around Sophia like there was no tomorrow. I love my daughter so, so much. I never wanted to loose her, ever.

And right there, in the middle of the kitchen we were just one small family, facing the world together. Facing problems together. But it didn't matter. Whatever we faced, we could get through. Because the three of us loved each other with all of our hearts and there was nothing that could ever break us apart.

**Bit of a family love chapter :') I hope you liked it! The next couple of chapters may be a bit confusing, but they will all come together in like the next three chapters, I have something good planed :) (but dont worry, it isnt anything bad!) Can you guess what it is? Please review! Thanks for reading my lovelys xxxxx**


	45. Tension

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 45-Tension

_Justin's POV  
__**1 MONTH LATER.**_

'So when do we tell her?' Alyssa asks as she pours some of Sophia's barbie bubblebath into the tub.  
'Tell who? Sophia?' I ask whilst folding up towels and putting them onto the radiator. Alyssa hums, which meant yes. I think about that for a moment. When do we tell her? Is it too early? What if we tell her and something happens? It could break her heart...

'Not yet.' I say. 'Wait till we know more.' I smile to myself. Knowing that this was happening made me so much more happier than I already was, which was hard to beat. I was just so happy that our family was getting back together again.

I've been helping Alyssa for the past month to get over the urge to suck our daughter dry. It really wasnt hard. She just needed to feed in the mornings before Sophia got up and before she put her to bed at night, it was simple.

I still dont leave Soph and Lyss alone together though. Sure, call me paranoid but what happens if I come home and find Sophia... I cant even say it. Its not that I dont trust Alyssa, its just I need to calm myself down before I let them alone together in the house. In public, its fine. Alyssa takes Sophia to the park when Im at work and she drops her of at the nursery with Abigail all the time. Its no big deal really, Im just paranoid.

'Soph, bath time.' Alyssa shout as she turns the tap of to stop the water running into the steaming bath. She stands up and walks out of the bathroom to fetch Sophia who was in her bedroom, probably playing with her toys instead of picking out some pyjamas to wear after her bath.

'Daaaaddyyyy..' I hear Sophia moan as she stumbles into the bathroom with her fairy princess dress on. She walks up to me and falls int my arms, rubbing her eyes.  
'What's up, baby?'  
'Im too tired to have a bath.' Soph says as she yawns.  
'Nice try sweet heart.' I laugh and pass Sophia over to Alyssa. 'Mummy needs to wash your hair.'

Sophia always does this when she needs a bath. She tries to make up excuses like she feels sick or shes too tired.

Alyssa takes Sophia's dress of, which got some shrieking and crying from Soph. Alyssa kneeled down next to the bathtub and lifted Sophia into the water. Sophia kicked and screamed but as soon as she touched the warm water, she calmed down a bit. She was still crying though.

'Someone really is tired.' Alyssa tuts as she wet Sophia's now long hair. Her hair was a dark blonde colour which stopped at the middle of her back.  
'Are you done yet?' Sophia sobbed.  
'Sweetheart, I've not even touched the shampoo bottle yet, give me chance!' Alyssa laughed as she reached for the shampoo and squirted some into her hand.  
'Mummy I want to get out!' Soph wines as she picks up a barbie doll from the bottom of the tub. 'I want to go to bed!'  
'I'm going as fast as I can, Soph.'

'Hey.' I say as I walk up to the bathtub and kneel down next to Alyssa. 'I thought you were a big girl.'  
Sophia frowns and crosses her arms, tears were still pouring down her face. 'I am a big girl now! I'm nearly 6!'  
'I dont believe you.' I joke. 'I bet you can't be a big girl and let Mummy wash your hair!'  
'I can!'  
'Go on then.'  
'Fine I will!'

Sophia was silent for the next ten minutes.

Eventually, Alyssa lifted Soph out of the bath and put Sophia's bear towel around her. Alyssa then went downstairs to get Sophia some warm milk whilst I got her dressed in mine and Lyssa's room.

'Are these the PJ's that you wanted to wear?' I ask, holding up a pair of pink silk pyjama's. Sophia was so focused on the show she was watching on the TV that was in mine and Lyssa's bedroom that she didnt even look at me. 'Soph?'

'Yeh?' She says without taking her eyes of the telly.  
'Are these the Pyjama's that you wanted to wear?'  
'Yeh.' SHe didn't even look up. I sighed and walked over to the bed. I placed the pyjama's down and got infront of Sophia. She tried looking around me at the TV.

'Come on, you can watch telly when you're dressed.' I take of Sophia's towel and start putting on her pyjamas. When I had finished, I towel dry her hair and start brushing it through gently. it didnt seem to phase her because of how focused she was on watching... Spongebob maybe? Is that the one with the crab that can talk? Yeah, Spongebob.

When I had finished combing through Soph's hair, Alyssa came up with a freshly made bottle of warm milk for Soph. She picked her up from the bed, which got a moan from Sophia.

I threw back the blankets of mine and Lyssa's bed and Sophia climbed in and rested her head on the pillow whilst drinking her milk and fiddling with her hair.

Suddenly, the house phone downstairs rang and I ran down to answer it. I picked it up on the fourth ring.  
'Hello?'  
'Justin?'  
'Shane? Er, hey?'  
'Is Alyssa there?' His voice sounded strange. Sounded odd, scary odd.  
'She's putting Sophia to bed, why?'  
'Just need to talk to her.'  
'Shane, please don't have another go at her. She's been fine the past couple of weeks an-'  
'She's never fine, Justin. When will you ever understand that?'  
'Shane, I trust Alyssa. Why cant you? You're the only one that doesnt!'  
'Thats because Im the only one who knows what damage she can do!'  
'She wont do damage while Im here! And even if I wasn't here, she wouldnt!' I was practically shouting now.  
'You cant stay with her, Justin. You and Sophia arent safe.'  
'So what, you're telling me to leave your daughter now? Is that what you want me to do? Abandon her?!'  
'Not abandon, leave. You could get killed, Justin.'  
'Alyssa wont hurt me!'  
'What, like she wouldnt hurt Soph?'  
'She wouldnt hurt her, either.'  
'Thats not what you were saying when Alyssa attacked her.'  
'Alyssa didn't know better then.'  
'You're going to get hurt Justin. You're going to get fangs in your neck sooner or later.'  
'Im going to get fangs in my neck, anyway.' I say under my breath, although Shane must have heard me.  
'What do you mean.'  
I take a deep breath. 'Because I'm going to become a vampire.'

I slammed the phone down and went back upstairs to join my wife and daughter.

**Bit of tension! So Ive got a really good way to end this story! But its going to be sort of a cliff hanger, so maybe a sequel to this story will come in about a month... maybe when Sophia is a teenager but she wont be with her parents :P Ive got it all planned out and cant wait to write more chapters to get to the point so please review! xxxx**


	46. Louis

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 46-Louis

_Alyssa's POV_

Justin slammed the phone down and made his way for the stairs. Shit. I ran back to my room and climbed into bed next to Sophia where she was just about to nod of. Justin came in seconds later with a grim look on his face.

'Everything okay?' I ask as Justin gets in the other side of the bed next to Soph. He turns to me and smiles, 'Yep.' He says as he leans back against the headboard of the bed and looks at the Spongebob cartoon that was on the TV.

I cant help but think about what he said to my Dad on the phone. I mean, from the sound of it, my Dad was being a complete ass. No surprise there then. Justin stuck up for me, which I loved him for. He would never let anyone talk trash about me, even my own father. But what he said at the end of the phonecall really got me thinking. He was becoming a vampire? It was the first I'd heard about it. Well, Justin has spoken to me about becoming a vampire but... I dont think I could forgive myself for making him do this. The only reason he wants to become on is becaue of me. It makes sense though, what happens when Justins grows old and I stay the same age? I'd still love him, of course. But what about when he dies? I couldn't live forever without him.

It would make life easier, if Justin became a vampire. But then there would be two people in the house that could hurt Sophia. What happens when Sophia gets older? I don't want to watch my daughter die of old age, I should die way before my baby girl. But thats the way its going to be. I can't undo becoming a vampire, although I wish I could.

Justin kept on looking at me in the corner of his eye. He knew I was listening. Or he knew that I heard. Vampire hearing, sometimes its a bonus.

When the cartoon on the TV was finished, I looked beside me to find Sophia fast asleep with her bottle hanging out of her mouth. I smile to myself and get out of the bed as quietly as possible. I put my hands under Sophia and pick her up and head out of the room with her in my arms. I go into her completely pink bedroom and lay her down in her bed. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in before kissing her lightly on her forehead.

I shut Sophia's door shut, but not all the way then headed back to my room where Justin was sat up in bed, looking down at his hands. I sigh quietly and climb back into bed where I sit next to Justin. 'We need to talk.' I say softly without looking at him. He turns his head to me to look me in the eyes before looking back down at the floor.  
'There's nothing to talk about.' He shifted awkwardly under the covers.  
'There's a lot to talk about, Justin.' He stayed quiet. He just kept on looking at his hands.

Justin looks straight at me again, but this time his eyes were full of guilt and fear. 'Lyss...I..' He starts but it seemed like he couldn't find the words to say.  
'You told my dad that you were becoming a vampire... lets start there.'  
Justin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 'I dunno, Lyss. You know it would be better for both of us if I-'  
'But Sophia..' I cut him of. 'Its dangerous enough for her to be around me. What happens when we both want to drain her dry? You might have been able to hold me back, Justin. But you'd be stronger than me... I couldn't hold you back..'

'I helped you Alyssa.' Justin said calmly. ' I helped you control the urge... you could help me... we'd be fine, Lyss.'  
'And what happens when it comes along? It'll be in danger, Justin.'  
'It'll be fine.' Justin sat up straight and held my hands in his. 'We would keep it safe. Me you and Sophia. It'll be okay.'

I believed him when he said that. There was just something in his voice that made me believe him because of how serious he sounded.

I fell asleep with so many things on my mind that night. But I also slept peacefully, knowing that I could be with Justin forever and ever...

**Justins POV**

I woke up this morning to find Sophia lying fast asleep in between me and Alyssa. She must have climbed in last night when me and Alyssa were asleep.  
I look over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:34am. I turn over and put my arm around Sophia, hugging her close to me. She stirred but relaxed into my chest and continued sleeping. Alyssa was asleep next to her but with her back facing me.

I rested my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes, taking in the peace and quiet while I could. That's until I remembered something.

I woke up straight away, leaned over Sophia and gently shook Alyssa's shoulder. 'Lyss?' I say quietly, trying my best not to wake Soph. 'Lyss, wake up.'  
Alyssa groans and rolls over to face me, she stretches her arms and nearly punched Sophia in the face in the process. 'Shit.' She mutters as Sophia stirred but she didnt wake up. She just rolled over and burried her face into my chest.

'Lyss, aren't you supposed to be picking Abi up at eleven?' I ask as I sooth Sophia's hair back. Alyssa moans and stretches again, but this time dodging Sophia.  
'What time is it?' She asks in mid yawn.  
'11:40am.' I tell her.  
'Crap.' Alyssa jumps out of bed and wraps her dressing gown around her and heads for the bathroom. I hear the shower switch on, which meant Alyssa thinks she can take an extremely short shower which all guys know, no girl can.

When Sophia hears the shower running and Alyssa getting in, she stirrs and her eyes flutter open as she yawns. 'Morning, Princess.' I smile as she looks up at me. She rolls over and looks around the room. 'Where's Mummy?' She asks as she rubs her eyes.  
'She's just gotten in the shower, she wont be long. We're going to pick Abi up soon.'

Sophia's eyes light up when she hears her best friends name. She grins and jumps out of the bed, which reminded me so much of Alyssa. Sophia is starting to act a lot like her mum nowadays, which is bloody cute but it scares me. It just shows that my daughters growing up.

Sophia runs out of the room and into her own room, falling over her too big pyjamas as she ran. I sigh and get out of bed to get dressed myself. I pull on a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I walk over to the mirror to sort my major bed head out.

Out of nowhere, Sophia came skipping back into the room wearing an ocean blue top with a brink pink tutu with light pink tights. I couldnt help but laugh at how cute she looked.  
'Soph, what are you wearing?'  
'My princess outfit! Sophia looks down at herself and frowns. 'Whats wrong with it?'  
'Nothings wrong with it, sweetie.' I walk over to her and pick her up in my arms. 'You look beautiful.' I kiss her cheak just before Alyssa comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready. I smile at her as she walks up to me and kisses Sophia's forehead then my lips.

'Ready?' I ask. Lyssa nods and walks down the stairs with me and Sophia behind. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, Alyssa stopped at the front door and turned around to me.  
'My dad...' She says with pure fear in her voice. 'He's going to be at the Glass House...'  
'Dont worry about it.' I try to reasure her. 'We just pick up Abi and leave, okay?' Alyssa hesitates before nodding and opening the front door.

I buckle Sophia into her booster seat before getting into the drivers side and driving of to the Glass House. I could feel the tension steaming from Alyssa's body. She was terrified about going to her own parents home. I was worried too, I had just had an arguement with Shane last night and I was probably going to have to face the consiquence today.

I parked up outside of the Glass House and got Sophia out from the back of the car. Alyssa took her time getting out as she examined the windows of the house. 'Are they home?' She asks.  
'Lyss, stop worrying.' I kiss her softly before taking Sophia's hand and heading up to the steps of the Glass House.

I ring the doorbell and straight away the door flung open, revealing Eve. She smiled widely as she saw us. Sophia ran straight to Eve and dived on her. 'Hey gorgeous!' Eve cheered as she flung Sophia up into the air, catching her when she came back down.

'Come in guys.' Eve says as she twirled around and headed for the living room whilst talking to Sophia. I take Alyssa's hand into mine as she gives me a weary look. I walk into the living room with her where Michael was passing Abi a bowl of cereal, Claire was watching TV and... Shane was staring at us.

'Hey Soph.' Michael smiles as Eve passes her to him. 'Want some cereal?' Sophia smiles and nods, 'Yes please.' They both disapear into the kitchen.

Shane stands up and stares at me. 'Justin.' He says in a flat tone. 'Can I have a word?'  
'Sure.' I say with no expression in my voice. I stay exactly where I was standing. When Shane sees that I dont move, he narrows his eyesbrows. 'In the hallway.'  
'No, I'm good here thanks.' I smile cockily and sit on the sofa beside Alyssa who was looking down at the floor. 'Go on, you said you wanted to talk. Talk.'

Shane looked fierce now. He looked angry and pissed off, just like me. 'Fine.' I says through the grit of his teeth. 'Remember our little conversation on the phone last night? Well, we need to talk about that.'

'Cut the crap, dad.' Alyssa says without looking up. 'Just shut up.'  
'Dont talk to your father like that, hunny.' Claire says as she gives Alyssa an apologetic look.  
'Dont talk to him like that? What about all the shit he's been giving me?' Alyssa stands up. She was now on angry mode. 'The amount of crap he's been giving me and Justin is unreal, Mum!'

'I'm trying to keep my granddaughter safe!' Shane snaps as he took a step towards Alyssa.  
'By making me miserable?!'  
'I just need to make sure Sophia grows up with no bite marks in her neck. Then you can live your immortal life happily. But let Sophia have her life first!'

'And what the hell happens if I get pregnant and have another baby?! Are you going to control my life again? Control the baby's life!?'  
'If thats what it takes. But your not. So dont worry, Sophia will be out of your hair as soon as she grows up. But until then, sweetheart, you'll have to live the horrible life of not killing innocent people.' Shane gave a sarcastic grin to Alyssa and patted her on the head. Like a dog.

'Why are you such a fucking arsehole?!' I say as I get in Shane's face. 'Alyssa has done fuck all to you and as soon as she changes a bit you hate her!'  
'Its your faults shes like this anyway.' Shane mutters with a straight face.'  
'SHE WAS FUCKING DEAD, SHANE! I HAD TO DO IT BECAUSE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HER! UNLIKE YOU I LOVE HER!'  
'I do love her. I just dont accept the fact that shes a killer.'  
'What the fuck does that mean?! She hasnt killed anybody!'  
'She nearly killed Sophia. Which is why Im begging for her to hurry and grow up so she doesnt have to live with a blood sucker and soon-to-be blood sucker. At least then you wont have any innocent children to kill. Sophia would be grown up and you two will be the two lonely vampires.'

'No we wont.' Alyssa says quietly under her breath. Tears were forming in her eyes as she clinged onto my arm. 'Sophia will always be with us, no matter how old she is. And we will always have Louis anyway...'

I'd just realised that Alyssa has dropped the bomb.

'Who's Louis?' Shane spat with a face like dirt. Alyssa looked at me and I nodded. She had already said something, may aswell tell them the rest.

'Our son.' Alyssa says in a trembling voice. She sounded like she was going to burst into tears any second. 'I'm pregnant.'

Shane takes a few steps back and glares at Alyssa. 'What?' He says. 'No, thats impossible. Vampires can't-'  
'Yes, they can.' I say sternly. 'Newborn vampires can get pregnant if they are under thirty years old. Its only male vampires that can't produces sperm. But if its a vampire and human, the vampire can get pregnant.'

It was silent for about thirty seconds after that. Shane kept on looking down at Alyssa's stomach. There was a bit of a bumb, but it wasnt much. Still noticable though. Shane turned around and walked away with his hands in his hair, breathing deeply.

'Louis.' Shane twirls back around to face us. 'Thats what you've called it?'  
'Thats what we've called HIM. Yes.' I say as I cling onto Alyssa's hand as tightly as possible. 'We werent going to tell anyone yet, but...'  
'Sorry.' Alyssa mutters as she looks up at me. I kiss her forehead, indicating to her that it was fine. 'I think its time to go.' I say, staring at Shane.

'Soph, Abi. Ready to go?' I shout. Both girls come running through the kitchen and Sophia runs up to me and clings onto my leg. 'Why are you shouting?' She asks as she stares at Shane.  
'Its okay hunny, we're leaving.' I pick Sophia up and head for the door. I couldnt stand it here anymore. Shane was an arse hole. He reminded me of my dad. I know my dad is a lot worse, because he beat me. But Shanes close.

I turn around to find that Alyssa wasnt following me. She was staring at Shane as she held Abi in her arms. 'Alyssa..' Shane reached out to her but she moved away quickly. 'No dad. No chance in hell.' Then she walked straight past him, pushing him out of the way in the process and headed for the door with me.

We didnt need him. He was just somebody in the way. I just hope he sees sense soon and actually starts to love his only daughter again. It would be better for all of us.

**Omg Im sooo sorry its long! I just had a lot to cram in! I know Im sort of making my own vampire rule up here but I needed to bend it so I could make Alyssa pregnant :) Ive got a good way for this story to go but let me tell you... you're not going to like the ending :P Please review!xxxx**


	47. Best Big Sister

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 47-Best Big Sister

_Alyssa's POV_

I was so pissed of it was unreal. My dad was a fucking arsehole. Why the hell did he feel the need to go against me just because of something so stupid? Michael and Eve are vampires yet he is still best friends with them so I just dont understand!

As soon as I told him I was pregnant though, his facial expression changed completely. It seemed like all of the anger tuned out of him and channelled into me.

I couldnt wait to get out of that house and get home. I was just so annoyed with everything and everyone at the moment. I couldnt get myself to even speak on the way home because I know that if I said one word, I would have a huge rant infront of the girls. I didnt want them to see that.

I soon as I got them home, I sent them upstairs to play in Sophia's room. I really needed to relax. The doctor said I shouldnt stress because it could cost me my babies life. I really needed to calm down.

I slumped down on the sofa and let out a huge sigh. Home felt good. It was where there was nothing to worry me. I dont think I could stand going to the Glass House again for a very, very long time.

'You okay?' Justin sighs as he sits down and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest. 'I know that was hard.'  
'He's an ass and I hate him.' I exclaim as I bury my head into the crook of Justins neck. I feel his hand stroke my hair as his chin rested ontop of my head.  
'You just got to leave him to it, baby. Let him be an ass. It'll get him nowhere.'  
'I hate him.' I mumble.  
'I know, baby.' Justin continues stroking my hair, which he knew would calm me down. And it did. We were like that for about ten minutes. I felt so safe in his arms. It felt like there was nothing in the world that could come between us. It just felt amazing.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard small feet walking down the stairs. I look up to find Sophia standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at me and Justin.  
'Hey sweetie.' I smile. Sophia smiles as she runs over to me and puts her arms around my neck. 'You okay?'

Justin yawns and stretches his arm from around my shoulder. Sophia looks at us both with confusion. 'Mummy, what's pregant?'  
'You mean pregnant?' I smile and Sophia nods.  
'You said to granddad that you were..pregnant.. and I dont know what it means! Are you sick mummy?'  
'No hunny... theres a baby in there.' I felt my lips pull at the sides. I couldnt help but smile. There was a baby in there. It just set in that I was actually pregnant with my second child. And it was a boy. I was going to have a son. Sophia would grow up to fight of anyone who bullies him or make sure any girl that he dates would be right for him. They would both grow up looking out for each other. I cant wait for that.

'A baby!?' Sophia's eyes grow wide as she leans in to take a slower look at my stomach. 'Why's it in there!'  
'Its your baby brother.' Justin says as he picks Sophia up and puts her on his knee. 'You're going to be a big sister!' Sophia gasps and put her hand over her mouth.  
'Wait.' She mumbles. 'Why's he in there? He cant breathe Mummy!' Sophia leaned into my stomach and lightly knocked on it. Then she put her ear on my tummy, trying to listen to the baby.

'He needs to grow in there, baby. He'll come out in a few months.' I smile as I move a piece of hair out of Sophia's face that had fallen out of her bobble.  
'How does he come out?'  
I looked at Justin who sniggered silently at me. How was I supposed to answer that question?! I stared at Sophia, who was still waiting for an answer.  
'The doctors make some magic and get him out.' I smile, trying to make it believable. She wasnt stupid though. 'Mummy, magic wont get my baby brother out!'  
'Its special magic that the doctor uses, only doctors can use it to get babies out of their Mummys.'  
Sophia nodded and silently put her hand on my baby bump. I smiled and put my hand over hers. 'Hes not moving?' Sophia frowns.  
'He doesnt want to yet.' I tell her . 'He will soon though, you will be able to feel him kicking.'  
'Why would he kick you, Mummy! Thats mean!'  
'He doesnt mean to sweetheart.' Justin says. 'It wont hurt Mummy, it just shows us that hes okay and nearly ready to come out.'  
'When will I have him?' Sophia asks. her hand was now rubbing my tummy as she 'shushed' at it.'  
'In a few months hunny, then you will be a big sister. Thats a big job so you've got to be a big girl!' Sophia nods and kisses my belly. 'I'll be the best big sister in the world!'

I felt my heart breaking when she said that. I couldnt ask for a more perfect daughter. She was so loyal and good. She was never naughty, she did as she was told and she tries helping out whenever she can. She still goes through the whining stages and the tantrums but only occassionally. She's my beautiful baby girl and always will be.

'Why dont you and Abi play in the front garden while me and Mummy cook dinner?' Justin asks as he puts Sophia down onto the floor. Sophia nods and runs upstairs towards her room.  
'Can she get any more adorable?' I say as Justin puts his arms around me.  
'I dont think anybody can beat her cuteness.' He smiles as he hugs me tighter.

I didnt my dad. He can carry on being an arsehole. But with my little family here, which Im still adding onto, I wont need anybody else. As long as I have Justin, Sophia and my unborn son, my life would be perfect the way it is. I wouldnt change anything for the world.

**Sorry its short, I just didnt know what to put in this chapter! So bad news... the next chapter is going to be the last :'( But its going to be a good one but you wont like what happens and then I cant wait to write the sequel! (When Sophia and Abi are teens.) Please look out for the next chapter and tell me what you think might happen! Thanks for reading xxxx**


	48. Gone Forever

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 48-Gone Forever

_**(Not done one of these POV's for a while!)**_

_Daniels POV_

Those arseholes. Taking my daughter away from me. Well, I dont give a crap. They can have her. At least now my parents have a child that is actually mentally stable. Unlike me. But if they dont like me for who I am then they're just complete dicks.

I had a plan though. When did I not have a plan? I've been planning it for weeks with my partner. I just had to wait for the right time to let it whip. I had to get them in the right place at the right time. When no one is around. So I can get them. Take them.

'How's this going to work then?' Oliver says as he turns to face me. I drove the Common Grounds van round my neighbourhood aimlessly, waiting.

'We take them.' I shrug.  
'I must need for detail than that, boy!' Oliver snaps.  
I sigh. 'I have a plan. Just... dont worry about it.'  
'I do anything but worry with you, my boy.'  
'Is that why you're coming? To watch over me?'  
'You're hardly going to do anything extreme, are you?'  
'You dont know me, then.'

Oliver shakes his head to look out of the window. I sigh and carry on driving around. I passed the Glass House a few times to see the lights on but no movement in there. God knows what they where doing. Probably watching TV. Thats all they ever do.

I continued to drive. I passed my destination many times to see my targets out. But with other people. So I couldnt do it yet. I had to wait. I had to be patient. I will get them though. And I will teach those sons of bitches a lesson.

**Alyssa's POV**

I watched as Sophia and Abi played on the swingset in the garden. They were laughing and trying to go higher than each other. I smiled to myself as I rubbed my stomach. Soon there would be another little one running around, wanting to play on the swings. Probably annoying Sophia but hey, what are brothers for?

I felt Justins arms wrap around my waists from the back of me. I relax into him as he kisses my shoulder gently. He rocks me from side to side with his hands over mine on my belly.

'We're going to have to get a mini swingset.' Justin laughs as he watches the girls.  
'Yeah. Sophia would probably go nuts if he steals her pink swing.'  
'Well I'll get my boy a special blue one.' He laughs and kisses my neck softly.  
'Shouldnt you be making dinner, seen as though you offered?' I say as I reach my hand up behind me to ruffle his hair. He was getting me distracted.

'You havent even told me what you girls want.'  
'Barbeque chicken wraps.' I turn around to face him, giving him a wink as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
'You dont want much do you.' He smiles before kissing me softly on the lips.  
'I really need barbeque flavour chicken.' I say with my best serious tone. 'Its for the baby too!'

'Fine.' Justin kisses me again, but this time with a bit more...ooft. Obviously not that much because we were standing at the front door so anybody could have seen us, like our daughter. But we soon unlocked our lips.

I walked into the house, leaving the front door wide open for the girls so they could get in and out. I followed Justin into the chicken were he got some chicken into a frying pan with some barbeque power.

I put a wrap into the microwave to warm in up, ready for the fillings.  
'I gotta pee.' I say as I run out of the kitchen.  
'You went five minutes ago!' I hear Justin call after me.  
'He's using my bladder as I stress ball!' I shout back before going into the bathroom to relieve myself.

I couldnt help but think of what life is going to be like when Louis, our son, is here. Sophia would be the best big sister ever, I know that much. They'll have their argument and rows but I just know that Sophia will always be there for her little brother, no matter what.

**Daniel's POV**

Finally, they were alone. This was my chance to get them while I could. They wouldnt be inside long, so I had to make my move.  
'Come on.' Oliver says. I drive up to the garden and park behind the bush. I get out and walk to the gate.

'Hey.' I say softly. Both girls jump and turn around. Abigail jumps of the swing and runs behind Sophia.  
'Who are you?' Sophia says as she walks towards me.  
'He's my daddy.' Abigail says as she tries pulling Sophia back.  
'Why are you here?' Sophia asks as she stands on the gate to get to my height. 'My Mummy doesnt like you.'  
'And I dont like her.' I say sharply. Sophia jumps down from the gate before Abigail comes up to join her.  
'Hey hunny, missed your daddy?'  
'You're not my daddy anymore, Mikey is and Evie is my Mummy so go away!' Abigail says as she folds her arms across her chest.

'Not for long.' I smile. 'How about you girls come with me for some ice cream?'  
'Ice cream?' Sophia frowns.  
'Yeah. Me and you can go and get some ice cream and I'll bring you back just before your dinners ready?'

'Okay!' Sophia stars to open the gate but Abigail grabs her arm. 'What are you doing! He's mean and horrible, we cant go with him!'  
'We can if he gives us ice cream! And we will be back before dinner so Mummy and Daddy wont ever find out!'

Abigail stares at Sophia for a second before turning her gaze to me.  
'You know you want some chocolate chip ice cream, sweetheart.' I wink.  
'Only one! We need to come back!' Abigail sighs and takes hold of Sophia's hand whilst I unlock the garden gate.

'Quick before Mummy sees us!' Sophia says as she hids behind the bush on the other side of the garden.  
'This way, girls.' I says as I lead them behind the van. I open the back doors and gesture for them to get in.  
'Im not getting in there its dark! And we can walk the shop is only down there!' Sophia whines but I didnt give her chance to finish. I grab her arms and lets and throw her in the park, along with Sophia. I slam the back door shut and lock it, muffling their screams. I run around to the drivers side of the van and get in.

'You want to hurry up, they're going to come out soon!' Oliver says as I put the van into gear and drive off down the road at as much speed as possible.

'Want to tell me what we're going to do with them now?!' Oliver says. The girls scream and pound on the walls of the van as we speak. One of them was crying whilst the over was banging on the wall telling me she was 'going to tell her daddy.' I was guessing that was Sophia.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Oliver shouts. They didnt though. 'Where do we go now?'  
'We go to Boston.' I tell him.  
'Boston?! Why the hell are we going to Boston?!'  
'Because... when we get there we go to a care home. Tell them that we have kids that we found knocked out of the side walk. They're parents left them there to die so we were kind enough to bring them in. Then they will stay there, probably get adopted and they will never see my parents of Alyssa and Justin again.'

'Thats it. Thats your master plan.' Oliver smirks and shakes his head. 'I thought you were going to be more rebelious than that, boy.'  
'Im hardly going to kill them.'

'And how the hell do we say we found them knocked out when they're very much awake? And when we take them in they'd be screaming for their parents. Its never going to work.'

'I thought you'd be clever than that.' I smirk. 'Its easy. You bite them, take some of their blood, which will knock them out then when they wake up they'll be in a care home with endless amounts of toys and kids to play with. They'll never want to leave. They wont remember what happened to them.'

'I think Im started to like you.' Oliver laughs. 'We should work together more often.'

The journey consisted of screaming and shouting from the girls in the back. I didnt care. This was going to work and it would teach Alyssa and Justin not to mess with me. Or my family. And now they dont have their precious girls anymore. For all they know, they were kidnapped by some phyco murderer who was going to chop them up to little piece. God, I hope thats what they thought happened to them. That would make this so much better for me.

Sorry girls, but you're never going to see your parents again.

**Did you expect this to happen?! I hope not :P This is the last chapter of this story but Ill be doing a sequel, as soon as I've got a name but i have no idea what to call it! Any suggestions?! Please review and thanks so much for reading! xxxx**


	49. UPDATE (NOT A CHAPTER!)

**UPDATE!**

_I have posted the sequel! (YAY!) I know its a bit early, but I couldnt wait to get started! It is called 'A Touch Of Hope' so please check it out! _

_Thank you for all of your support and I hope you enjoy the new story :) Thanks for reading! x_


End file.
